The Serum
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by killercroc. Mayuri and Szayellapporo both develop enhancing serums and use them on Byakuya, Kenpachi, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. But the serums backfire, transforming them into lustful women with a burning lust for one man:Ichigo! IchigoXFemByakuyaXFemKenpachiXFemGrimmjowXFemUlquiorra!
1. The Formula

**A.N.: This is a request by killercroc.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Genderbending! Don't like, don't read!**

 _The Serum_

 _Chapter One: The Formula_

 _ **Shortly after Grimmjow's assault  
**_ **Squad 12; R &D dept.**

At his desk, Mayuri finished typing the last of the data onto the computer. Behind him was a small machine, similar to that of a coffee pot. Multiple vials were inserted on top, filled with chemicals of all varieties.

The door opened up and Mayuri's artificial daughter, Nemu, entered the lab with several visitors. "Master Mayuri, I've brought whom you've requested."

"Excellent. I'm almost done." Without looking up at his computer Mayuri cocked a thumb over to the sample refrigerator nearby. "Do me a favor and put insert the last compound while I finish calculating all the variables."

Behind her, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki glared at the mad scientist. "Captain Kurotsuchi, why have you summoned us? We have no time to entertain your little science experiments," he said bluntly.

Standing beside him, Kenpachi Zaraki merely huffed in annoyance. "This had better be good, Kurotsuchi. I've got better things to do than to play lab rat for you."

"Will you two barbarians shut up?!" Mayuri roared, spinning around in his chair and staring at them with angry eyes. Byakuya noticed by the red, tired look in Kurotsuchi's eyes that the man had hardly slept. "This is a very important experiment and I'm so close to finishing it. I will answer your silly questions in due time! For now, let me _WORK!"_ He turned around and started to type madly on the keyboard, incensed by the interruption.

Sighing, Byakuya turned to Mayuri's daughter and spoke in a much quieter voice. "Lieutenant, can you tell us what this is all about?"

"Master Mayuri has developed a new formla for unlocking a Soul Reaper's increased potential," Nemu explained. "He wanted to ask for your cooperation in testing its potency. Excuse me," she said quietly, turning back to the machine.

Byakuya noticed that the vial in Nemu's hands contained dark red blood. "Who's blood is that?" he asked.

Kenpachi sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow. "Ichigo's."

Byakuya turned to his comrade with a look of confusion on his face. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I'd know the smell of his blood anywhere."

"Quite astute for a bloodhound like you, Zaraki," Mayuri noted, looking over the complex formula on the screen. "But you're correct. For years I've been developing a serum to augment a Soul Reaper's body, preferably without Hollowfication unlike Souske Aizen's methods. I'd all but given up on the final piece of the puzzle but it wasn't after I observed the boy's battle with you, Captain Kuchiki, that I realized that he was the missing piece."

"What's Ichigo got to do with this?" Kenpachi asked.

Sighing, Mayuri turned around in his chair and turned to the two men. "Please, you of all people should the boy's boundless potential. In the span of several days he became strong enough to match you two in battle. I am of the mind that the secret lies in his blood."

Byakuya scowled as he remembered something from his battle with Ichigo on top of the Sokyoku Hill. "You claim that you don't wish to increase one's strength through Hollowfication. But Ichigo already has that power."

"Yes, I'm well familiar with that." Reaching for the keyboard, Mayuri opened his digital archive and opened up a video. Byakuya stared at himself as he was attacked by Ichigo in his Hollow-possessed state. "The boy has the power of a Hollow, yes, but I believe it's more than that. After closely examining his blood I've concluded that there is another hidden element to his latent potential, one that can be exploited."

"How'd you get Ichigo's blood anyway?" Kenpachi asked.

Mayuri waved a hand dismissively, sitting back in his chair. "Please, it wasn't all that hard. Thanks to you two he left enough samples lying all over the place. Obtaining a suitable amount for testing was child's play."

Crossing his arms, Byakuya continued to scowl at the man. "So you want us to test this formula for you? Why not have your daughter test its effects?" he asked, glancing over at the silent Nemu, who was busy imputing data into the chemical mixer. "Don't you normally use her as your guinea pig?"

"Oh come now, Captain Kuchiki. I'd rather not waste the hassle of creating her all over again when I have two new subjects to test it on. Besides, Nemu is not a normal Soul Reaper. There are too many variables when considering what the formula might do to someone of her physiology."

Turning back to the computer again, Mayuri finished typing the last of the data. "There. And now…" He hit one last button then turned toward the chemical mixer. "Finished."

The machine lit up and one by one the vials were drained into its confines. Byakuya and Kenpachi watched, the latter quite bored, as the machine shook and sputtered. Soon a bright red liquid dripped into a beaker. "And done." Mayuri hopped up and took the beaker, examining it closely. "Success!" He poured the liquid into two small glasses. "Now then…" he turned back to his fellow captains. "My test subjects."

Byakuya took a step back. He'd done some things in his long life that he'd regretted but being Mayuri's guinea pig was not going to be one of them. "Why would we want to? Why not have one of your men test it?"

"I require test subjects with significant spirit energy. My men are unsuited for it. Also," Mayuri held up a finger and pointed to the image of Ichigo on the screen. "You two have a connection with Ichigo Kurosaki since you did battle with him. I believe that you would benefit the most from a concoction created with his blood."

Both men looked at each other skeptically. Even Kenpachi could see how flimsy that argument was and knew that Mayuri was just spitballing. But Kenpachi remembered the raw power that Ichigo had and couldn't deny his curiosity. And Byakuya remembered that they were at war with Aizen. They needed all the advantages they could get without stooping to Aizen's level.

The two hesitantly took the glasses and looked at them with caution. "Well what are you waiting for? Go on!" Mayuri insisted.

Byakuya smelled the formula. He raised an eyebrow when he recognized the smell. ' _Strawberries?'_ He turned and saw Kenpachi already downing the drink like it was a glass of booze. Giving Mayuri another scathing glare he brought the glass to his lips and drank it. He was surprised by the sweet taste, the formula going down easily. He looked down at himself and felt no change after a minute. The look on Kenpachi's disappointed face told him he wasn't feeling any change, either physically or in his spiritual pressure. "It would seem that your formula was faulty," Byakuya pointed out, much to Mayuri's irritation.

Kenpachi huffed and turned around. "This was a waste of time. I can't believe I thought I'd get stronger by drinking Ichigo's blood. That's just in-" The glass slipped out of his hand as the huge man stumbled. "Urgh!"

Byakuya's eyes widened in alarm as he felt the formula's effects kick in. He felt the breath knocked out of him and he fell to his knees, the glass slipping from his hand and smashing onto the floor. He looked down at his hand and saw his skin bubble, his body changing at a rapid pace. "What…what have you done?!" he choked before collapsing to the floor. He heard Mayuri say something but it was drowned out by a huge ringing in his ears. His blood boiled as he writhed on the floor. He tried to think of something to focus in order to fight back the pain. He tried thinking of his grandfather, his wife, Renji and Rukia. But all that came to mind was Ichigo. Finally, the stoic, proud captain crumpled to the floor and screamed as his body burned, Kenpachi's roaring scream joining his.

Byakuya's mind was bombarded with strange thoughts, the heat focusing in his chest. Soon he curled up into a ball as the heat inside him stopped, only to be replaced by freezing cold. He shivered as if his veins were filled with ice. His hairpins slipped from his hair as his body continued to change, morphing him from the inside out.

Mayuri and Nemu watched as the captains stopped their shaking and their screams subsided. "Oh my, are they dead?" Mayuri wondered aloud. He'd hoped to have avoided unnecessary deaths, especially since the Head-Captain was so damn insistent that his experiments not cost the squads the lives of any captains. "Oh well, I suppose I'll have to settle with dissections to find out the formula's…eff…ects…" Mayuri's words died in his mouth as he saw Byakuya rise to his knees, panting for breath. Groaning, Kenpachi also made it back to consciousness. But when they both turned to Mayuri, the scientist realized that maybe he made a mistake with his formula.

"Oh dear. The Head-Captain is not going to like this…"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Hueco Mundo; 8** **th** **Espada's Palace**

Souske Aizen's footsteps echoed as he made his way into Szayelapporo's palace. The scientist's creations all bowed as he walked past him, knowing to show their master's master due respect.

It didn't take Aizen long to find Szayelapporo. The man was right where Aizen had left him the last time he visited several days ago. In his workshop, the man was standing in front of mutilple vials of chemicals. Beside him was the same machine that was in Mayuri's lab. "How goes your pet project, Szayelapporo?" Aizen asked as he neared.

"Lord Aizen," Szayelapporo addressed. When he turned around, the despot could see the wide smirk on his face. "You'll be pleased to hear that the process has been completed." He gestured to the machine as it spewed red liquid into a beaker. "This formula you provided me has been fascinating to tinker with."

"Yes, I suspected that Mayuri's obsession with surpassing others would be a good weakness to exploit." He looked over at a desk covered with papers drawn with chemical formulas. "He believes himself a clever man. But he's more predictable than any of the others." Aizen anticipated Mayuri creating the formula for unlocking hidden potential. It's what he would have done in his shoes.

Examining the liquid, Szayelapporo gave another smirk. "A pity that Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't realize the value of his own blood. If he did, he wouldn't spill it so easily," he snickered.

"Yes. I suppose Grimmjow's truant behavior was a benefit in disguise," Aizen noted.

The blood that Aizen and Szayelapporo used was taken during Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow. There was enough blood stained on Grimmjow's jacket that Szayelapporo was able to isolate it and use it for their own purpose. "A pity he's been knocked out of the Espadas," the scientist noted. "His stupidity actually came through for us."

"Yes, which is why I believe he should be the one to test it," Aizen suggested.

"Excellent. Since he's no longer an Espada, that means he's worthless. Might I suggest Ulquiorra as a potential test subject?" the mad scientist asked. "It would be prudent to have two test subjects for comparison."

Aizen nodded, knowing that Szayelapporo was only asking because he was always waiting for the chance to experiment on his fellow Espada. "Very well. But only those two," he cautioned.

"Two will be enough."

Soon Aizen found himself sitting in the Espada's conference room. Beside him sat his scientist while Ulquiorra sat next to him. Because he was demoted from the Espadas, the one-armed Grimmjow stood by the wall, a look of irritation on his face.

Ulquiorra stared at the cup with the formula in it with an inquisitive stare. "And what will result in this, Szayelapporo?"

"I cannot give you a straight answer. This is a very complex serum. One created by a Soul Reaper, no less. I won't know what it does until I see with my own eyes."

Grimmjow scoffed at his cup on the table. "Like I need this," he grumbled.

"Come now, Grimmjow," Szayelapporo taunted, the sneer on his face evident. "Surely with one arm you'll need as much of a power boost as you can."

Clenching his teeth, Grimmjow fought the urge to attack the Espada. He turned to his lord. "Why should I drink that runt's blood?"

"You underestimate Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow," Aizen pointed out. "Even Ulquiorra understands the boy's latent potential."

Ulquiorra picked up his glass and looked at the former sixth Espada. "Lord Aizen has commanded you to drink it, Grimmjow. Drink." To prove his dedication, Ulquiorra brought the drink to his lips and downed it.

"Tch!" went Grimmjow as he stormed over to the table. "Fine. But if this makes me grow a second head, just know that I don't need two arms to rip your head off, Szayelapporo!" Grabbing the cup, he chugged it and threw the glass to the floor, smashing it. "There! Happy?"

"In a minute," Szayelapporo said. "And in three…two…one…"

Grimmjow's eyes widened as a tidal wave of disorientation hit him. Ulquiorra likewise slumped back in his chair, uncharacteristically groaning in pain. Both Aizen and his scientist watched while the two began to change. Grimmjow started to scream in agony as the stump of a left arm burned, like someone was taking a red hot iron and shoving it into every nerve he still had. His eyes widened to their limit as a mass of tissue erupted from it, bubbling into a new arm and hand. Grimmjow couldn't believe it: he had his arm back!

But the celebration was cut short when pain racked his chest. "What's…going on?!" he groaned, slumping to the floor. Ulquoirra, meanwhile, slumped onto the table. His long fingernails clawed at the ebony stone as his vision blurred. Color danced across his eyes and he felt his black hair suddenly grow and grow. He looked at his bubbling hand and grimaced. "What…have you done to us, Aizen?!" he choked before flashes of a certain Subsitute filled his mind. "Urghhh!"

The blue-haired Arrancar was on his hands and knees, trying but failing to fight the pain. Suddenly, the heat in his chest transferred to his lower half. As his blue hair grew past his shoulders, he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt like his legs were melting. A gasp left his lips as the heat suddenly focused in his genitals, heat burning like he was about to explode.

Then it was over.

Aizen watched with interest as his subordinates finally stopped groaning and screaming. Ulquiorra lay on the table with his head down, taking deep breaths as the fire inside of him died out. Grimmjow lay on the floor in a daze, not sure of what just happened. After a minute of waiting, Aizen's patience was rewarded when Ulquiorra sat up. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the change in Ulquiorra. Whatever he was expecting Mayuri's formula to do, this was not it.

"Lord Aizen…" the ebony-haired Espada gaped, staring down at the changes made. "What…what have you done to us?!"

Grabbing the edge of the table, Grimmjow glared at the scientist with vengeful eyes. "Oh I'll tell you what he's done to us!" Grimmjow stood up. And unlike Ulquiorra, who wore a modest uniform, Grimmjow's open vest showed off her naked breasts. "You turned us into chicks!" the genderbended Arrancar roamed.

Ulquiorra stared down at her breasts, the large puppies straining her white shirt. "I believe that you may have made a mistake."

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **R Mayuri's Lab**

The door burst open and Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika all charged into the lab. They'd been alerted by Yachiru when she told them that she saw Nemu lead Byakuya and Kenpachi into the lab. Not knowing what the mad scientist intended to do, the four quickly ran for Squad Twelve, hoping to put a stop to whatever Mayuri had in mind.

A pity they were too little too late.

Rukia saw her brother turn to her as they barged in, only to blink in shock when she saw Byakuya. "B-brother?!" she gaped, recognizing Byakuya's steely gaze.

Ikkaku frowned. "I think you mean 'Sister', Kuchiki."

Byakuya stood in front of the group a changed person, transformed into a beautiful woman. Beside her stood Kenpachi, who'd also morphed into the opposite sex. Both women turned towards the scientist with angry eyes. "Captain Kurotsuchi," Byakuya seethed, unable to believe this had happened to her. "You have some explaining to do…"

Mayuri couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, at least we know what it does."

"You turned us into chicks!" Kenpachi roared, pointing at her bandage-covered DD-cups. "You're going to pay for this!"

The four onlookers stared at the surreal image for a moment before Rukia fainted…

To be continued


	2. The Side Effects

**A.N.: This is a request by killercroc.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Genderbender!**

 _Chapter Two: The Side Effects_

 _ **Shortly after…  
**_ **Squad One**

"CAPTAIN KUROSTUCHI!" Head-Captain Yamamoto roared, stamping his cane into the ground as he glared at the mad scientist. "What have you done to Captains Kuchiki and Zaraki?!" he demanded.

Though it wasn't often, Mayuri felt a deep shiver run down his spine. Rarely had he ever earned the displeasure of the Head-Captain and even someone of his intellect could tell that he screwed up badly. Behind him were the genderbended captains, Byakuya and Kenpachi, both looking uncomfortable as their fellow captains stared at them.

"It was an unknown formula!" Mayuri said in his defense. "I thought it would unlock their hidden potential. Not…this!"

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki," addressed the Squad Four captain, Retsu Unohana. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Okay is a matter of debate," the female Byakuya Kuchiki stated, looking down at herself for the umpteenth time to check and see if maybe the formula's effects had worn off. "I don't feel any weaker or stronger. But having my body changed to the opposite sex is certainly an experience."

"I'll say!" Kenpachi grunted, pointing a finger at her bandage-bound breasts. "These things are heavier than they look."

"How strange," said Sajin Komamura. "Captain Kurotsuchi, you claim that the key ingredient to your formula was Ichigo Kurosaki's blood?"

"Correct."

Despite the situation, Shunsui Kyoraku laughed. "Wow! That kid's sure got some strange blood! Ahahahahah!"

"With all due respect, Captain Kyoraku," Byakuya interjected with a scathing eye. "This is quite serious."

"You sure? I mean, if it didn't weaken you at all then I guess you should be glad you didn't end up worse," Kyoraku pointed out.

Byakuya huffed, the woman really wanting to slap the man. "Unlike Zaraki, I have my duties to my clan. How do you think my family will take this?" she argued.

"They'll probably want to marry you off…"

Ukitake scratched the back of his head. "Shunsui, this is not the time for jokes…"

"Enough!" yelled Yamamoto. "Cpatain Kurotsuchi, when can you create an antidote for your formula?" he demanded.

Gulping, Mayuri looked rather uncharacteristically, knowing he was about to sink deeper into hot water. "There isn't one."

"WHAT?!" shouted Yamamoto, Kenpachi and Byakuya shouted.

"The formula is incredibly complex. It would require months, if not years, to create an antidote for it. The best we can do is hope that the effects wear off soon."

"How soon?" Kenpachi demanded. When Mayuri merely shrugged, she grabbed Mayuri by the shoulders and yanked him up. Despite becoming thinner and less bulky, Kenpachi had lost none of her height. "What do you mean you don't know?!" she bellowed, shouting into the scientist's face while he dangled off the ground.

"Enough!" Yamamoto shouted, trying to calm everyone down. "Captain Kurotsuchi, we're already dealing with a crisis because of the traitors Aizen and his cohorts. You made the matter more needlessly complicated!"

"I don't see how?" Mayuri interjected. "All the formula did was reconstruct their bodies to the opposite sex. As I previously stated, they lost none of their strengths."

"Hmph!" went the old man. Deciding that arguing about the matter was pointless, he simply sat back in his chair. "Very well. Until the crisis at hand can be dealt with, your punishment for recklessly experimenting on Captains Zaraki and Kuchiki will wait. As for you two," he turned to the genderbended women, "Make sure that Captain Kurotsuchi is telling the truth and you have not lost any strength."

"Yes, Head-Captain," Byakuya said before turning to Captain Unohana. "Captain Unohana, I'll need your assistance acquiring women's clothes." She gestured to her own garments that were obviously too big for her current physique. "Mine are a bit on the large side."

"Of course, Captain Kuchiki."

The Head-Captain dismissed the group and they dispersed from the room. Kenpachi stormed off to Squad Eleven while Byakuya followed her fellow captain to Squad Four. "If it's alright to ask, how does it feel to be a woman?" she asked.

"Awkward," the newly created woman said as Unohana led her to her quarters. As Unohana began to measure her and pick out clothes, Byakuya sat down and rubbed her temples. "To be honest, my head feels strange."

"How so?" Unohana asked, handing her a smaller _Shihakusho._

"Hmm…" Byakuya scowled. "It's hard to explain. I feel like I need something," she said.

Unohana turned around and handed her a pair of panties. "My apologies but this is the only pair I could spare." Byakuya took the panties and couldn't help the smile on her face when she saw the strawberries imprinted on them.

The woman couldn't help but give a small chuckle. ' _Strawberries…'_ The name made Byakuya think of a certain boy whose name meant strawberry.

While sliding the underwear on, Byakuya's thoughts suddenly turned towards the Subsitute Soul Reaper. He was unlike anyone she'd ever encountered. He was rude, brash, arrogant… ' _Strong…yet soft at heart…bold…yet caring…'_

"Captain Kuchiki?'

Byakuya snapped out of it and looked up, realizing that she was caught daydreaming about the boy. "Yes?" she answered quickly.

"Are you feeling alright? You're blushing quite fiercely."

The woman couldn't help but blush harder. She couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo. And even worse, the more she thought about him, the more the yearning inside her burned. "My…my apologies," she said quietly, getting her composure back. "It's just hard to think I've become a woman and now have to wear women's clothing."

"It is a jarring change, I'll give you that," Unohana nodded, though obviously she could see that there was more to Byakuya's dilemma than she said. "I wonder how Captain Zaraki is coping with the change?"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Squad Eleven**

Ikkaku cringed as another of his men slammed into the wall. Yumichika walked up beside him and watched the carnage unfold. "How is she?"

"Still at it?"

"I'm surprised anyone's getting back up," Yumichika noted, cringing as the shrill scream of a squad member filled the air.

"I think they're all more afraid of what she'll do if they stay down," Ikkaku said.

For the past hour Kenpachi had been venting her rage by calling all of her men for a squad "exercise". Wave after wave of men threw themselves at her, only to be trounced by the ferocious woman. It at least confirmed what Mayuri had said earlier: Kenpachi may be a woman now but she had not lost any of her edge.

Stomping on a fallen squad member, Kenpachi growled in annoyance. "Is this the best all of you could do?" she barked. All of her men were bruised and beaten out of their wits. None dared to rise after the fearsome woman glared at each and every one of them. "Pathetic," she grumbled as she sheathed her sword. Her adrenaline was pumping but she felt a hunger gnawing away at her. She coudlnt' understand it. It wasn't like her usual lust for battle. This was different.

"You okay, Captain?" Ikkaku asked as she walked over to them.

"I must say, I kind of admire your new look," Yumichika couldn't help but say. "The way you defeated them all was quite beautiful."

"Shut up," Kenpachi grumbled as she walked past them. "They were nothing. At least Ichigo would've given me a challenge."

Kenpachi stopped. Why had she just thought of Ichigo? Her thoughts turned to their battle. ' _Hey, he's the first person to actually make me enjoy the fight in years.'_ She started to subconsciously bit down on her lower lip as she thought of the boy. Just thinking about him made that hunger inside her grow like fire. ' _Mmmh…Ichigo…'_

"Uhhh…Captain?" Ikkaku asked, a little concerned as Kenpachi just stood there, staring off into space. "You okay?"

"I need to be alone," she said as she stormed off. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other and shrugged, wondering what put the woman in a mood.

Kenpachi began to sweat as she made her way to her quarters. By the time she slammed the door shut and locked it, she was panting. "Ichigo…" she whispered as she undid the tie to her pants. As soon as they hit the floor, the dark-haired woman stuck her hand into her underwear. "Mmmhhh…."

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Las Noches; Grimmjow's Quarters**

Grimmjow couldn't believe this was happening to her!

The bluenette slammed her fist into the wall, adding to the cracks and holes she'd marked the wall with previously. "Fuck!" she growled, angry as hell. "Damn him! Damn Szayelapporo!" She punched the wall again.

"Damn Ulquiorra!"

Another punch.

"And damn Aizen!"

One more punch.

Panting, the Arrancar merely turned away and flopped onto her bed. Her life was in shambles now, thanks to the scientist's formula. Not only had she been dropped from the Espada but now Grimmjow had been turned into a woman. She was a laughingstock to the other Espada now, especially to Luppi and Nnoitora. Grimmjow would have killed the later had not Ulquiorra not stopped her, warning her not to harm an Espada in her master's presence. Grimmjow knew she could kill Luppi, quite easily in fact. But she could not risk open murder in front of Tosen again. She was on thin ice already after her disastrous attack on Karakura Town.

Her body hot and sweaty, Grimmjow threw off her clothes, lying on her bed in her birthday suit. She looked over at a mirror on the wall and stared at her own reflection. She was almost unrecognizable. Her strong, powerful physique had been replace by pure female sexiness.

But Grimmjow didn't want to be slender and beautiful. She wanted to be the engine of destruction she was created into. Digging her nails into her palm, she clenched her teeth and cursed her situation.

"Damn that brat!" she cursed, thinking of Ichigo, the boy she'd set out to kill. "If only I'd killed him when I had the chance!" She cursed Tosen's timing. If the blind man had been only a minute later, Grimmjow would have killed Ichigo for sure.

Her expression changed, however, after a few moments of thinking about Ichigo. She'd thought of him as garbage before. But now…

Grimmjow's hand went to the scar on her chest, the one Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho marked her with. Ichigo had shown that he was stronger than Grimmjow had surmised. ' _Yes,'_ she thought, calming down, ' _he is more than I thought he was. I was even going to kill him in my release state if Tosen hadn't shown up.'_

The heat inside Grimmjow began to burn like a star. The more she thought about Ichigo, the more the urge to kill him died down and a new feeling started to emerge. She went quiet as she rolled over, her hot skin feeling like she was burning up. "That boy…" she groaned as she felt heat shoot into her loins. "Mmmhhh!" Her thoughts completely devoid of anything but Ichigo, Grimmjow's legs spread and her hand subconsciously started to go lower…

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Szayelapporo's Palace**

"And you're sure?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm fairly certain there's been no change to your spirit energy," Szayelapporo informed the bone-white woman. "It would appear as though the serum caused merely a superficial change. Once which I'm unable to reverse at any rate." Szayelapporo tossed the handful of papers to the side, becoming bored with the project already. "A pity. I suppose I'll have to move on to my other subjects."

Ulquiorra was silent as she put her clothes back on. She'd spent most of the day allowing the scientist to examine her to get to the root of the problem with her transformation. "Can you identify the cause?" she asked as she buttoned her shirt.

"No," the Arrancar said bluntly. "Too many factors."

"Could it be because of Ichigo Kurosaki's blood?' she asked.

"It's a possibility," Szayelapporo noted. "Now if you please? I've work to do."

Nodding, Ulquiorra finished dressing and left the room, knowing that there was no way to change back. Along the way back to her palace, Ulquiorra became puzzled. Why had she brought up Ichigo Kurosaki? The boy meant nothing to her. To Ulquiorra, he was garbage.

But then again…

Ulquiorra stopped in the hallway and closed her eyes. She remembered watching Ichigo fight Yammy and thinking about his fluctuating spiritual pressure. When Ichigo started to succumb to his Inner Hollow, Ulquiorra had dismissed Ichigo's usefulness. But the more she thought about it, the more she wondered what Ichigo would be like if he had full control over his own power.

The thought made Ichigo seem more…intriguing…

"Hey, if it isn't our new beau."

Ulquiorra saw Nnoitora standing in the hallway, a lecherous smile on his face. "What do you want?" she asked as she walked by him.

"So how's the new body?" Nnoitora asked while licking his lips.

The number four Espada merely looked away and continued walking past him. "Scum…" She knew about Nnoitora's feelings towards women stronger than him. Now that he had not one but two women ranked higher than him, it must've been quite offensive.

"Oh come now, Ulquiorra," Nnoitora said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I was just about to go see Grimmjow. Maybe you'd like to come along and…put that new body of yours to use along with hers," he said with a devilish smirk that left no room for interpretation.

"You disgust me." Ulquiorra shrugged off his hand and continued walking. "Try that again and I'll end you," she threatened.

"Heh," Nnoitora grinned, unafraid of the woman. "What's the matter? Is it that time of the month?"

Nnoitora reputed himself as having the toughest Hierro of all the Espada. But even that kind of protection proved useless when Ulquiorra whirled around and bitchslapped him, sending him flying through a wall. Flexing her bruised hand, Ulquiorra merely glared at the Esapda, who was lying on the floor with the taste slapped out of him. "Say something like that again and I'll do a lot worse. You're a disgrace," she said bluntly. "Ichigo Kurosaki is better than you," she insulted.

Leaving Nnoitora where he lay, Ulquiorra continued to walk away. Her thoughts once again turned to Ichigo. Unlike the other Arrancars, Ichigo was devoutly dedicated to protecting his friends. Ulquiorra had dismissed him as a foolish Human but now she was starting to wonder otherwise…

' _Hmm…'_

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Soul Society; Kuchiki Manor**

"Byakuya?" Rukia called out as she went into the clan leader's room. The Kuchiki Clan had not taken Byakuya's transformation well, claiming that she'd shamed their clan by letting Mayuri turn him into a woman. Thankfully they didn't strip Byakuya of her position but Rukia was afraid of what they might do.

Rukia didn't know how to respond to the fact that her brother was now her sister. Both she and Renji were confused on how a concoction created from Ichigo's blood could do such a thing. Regardless, Rukia decided that it didn't matter and that she needed to be there for Byakuya.

Opening the door to her sister's room, Rukia discovered that Byakuya was nowhere to be seen. "Byakuya? Where are you?" she called out, hoping she'd be nearby. But when she received no response Rukia came to the conclusion that Byakuya was gone.

"Byakuya, where did you go?"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Squad Eleven**

"Mommy!" Yachiru chirped as she walked into Kenpachi's room, a huge book in her arms. Unlike her squadmates, Yachiru was ecstastic to see that her father was now her mother, deciding that she could now do all sorts of mother-daughter things. "Can you read me a bedtime story?" she asked. When no answer came, she turned on the light and found the room empty.

"Mommy?"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Las Noches; Grimmjow's Room**

"Oh Grimmjow…" Nnoitora purred, having recovered from Ulquiorra's hit. "Want to play, little kitty?"

But when the sadistic Arrancar opened the door he found no sign of the bluenette. He saw that the wall was badly damaged and that Grimmjow's bed was unkempt but there wasn't a trace of her.

His fun taken away a second time, Nnoitora scowled. "Bitches…" he murmured before walking out of the room.

 _ **Meanwhile...  
**_ **Las Noches; Ulquiorra's Room**

Halibel stepped into the room, a bundle of new clothes for the number four Espada, courtesy of her private wardrobe. "Ulquiorra? Where are you?" she called out, only to be met by silence. Looking around, the blonde Arrancar saw no sign of her comrade. "She must be out," she mused, setting the clothes down, unaware of the small ripple in the air near the corner of the room as the Garganta Ulquiorra had opened silently closed…

To be continued


	3. The Affections

**A.N.: This is a request by killercroc.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Genderbender! Lime!**

 _Chapter Three: The Affections_

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Karakura Town**

All was quiet throughout Karakura Town. The denizens had gone to sleep for the night, the moon making its nightly trek through the dark sky. Everyone was snoozing in their beds. Everyone except for a certain orange-haired teenager.

Ichigo Kurosaki jumped through the night sky, on his nightly patrol for Hollows. He had been busy training with the Vizards, trying to control the power of his Inner Hollow. Though he'd managed to beat down his darker half during their confrontation, he was still having a hard time controlling his mask. Right now he could only wear it for eleven seconds. Frustrated at his lack of progress, Ichigo quietly left the warehouse that the Vizards were hiding out in and decided to blow off steam doing some Hollow hunting.

Landing atop a telephone pole, Ichigo looked around, the quiet tranquility of the night air would have been soothing to most but for Ichigo it was the calm before the storm. He knew that he was running out of time and that the battle with Aizen was looming.

Feeling tired from the nightly sprint, Ichigo relaxed and tuned his spiritual senses to try to detect any nearby Hollows. When nothing caught his attention, Ichigo decided that it would be best to just return to the Vizards for the night and get some much needed rest. "This was a waste of time," Ichigo said, his shoulders slumped as he turned around. "What was the point of coming out tonight if there's nothing to take my mind off things?"

He started to slowly walk back in the direction of Shinji and the others. But the boy only took a few steps before the air shuddered. Stopping in his tracks, Ichigo looked up and could feel something off in the distance, a feeling he hadn't felt since Rukia had been taken right before his eyes.

A Senkaimon.

"A Soul Reaper? What are they doing here?" he wondered aloud before his senses alerted him to something of equal importance: a second Senkaimon was opening up far off in the opposite distance. "Two Soul Reapers? What's going on?" he wondered again, confused why two Soul Reapers wouldn't just use one portal to get here. "Maybe it's Orihime and Rukia?" He knew that his friends had gone to the Soul Society to train. Perhaps Orihime had returned home while Rukia had gone to check on Renji, whom Ichigo knew was over at Kisuke's training with Chad. Deciding that it was not his problem, Ichigo continued to walk away.

Then he felt the spiritual presences of the two new arrivals.

Now Ichigo was really confused. He knew those two anywhere, after almost getting killed by them. "Wait, what are Byakuya and Kenpachi doing here?" His scowl deepened as he felt the two Soul Reapers energies. He knew it was them. There was no mistaking the familiar presences. But something felt…off…

Continuing to walk away, Ichigo shook his head. He had bigger problems to deal with. Whatever those two were here for, he was sure that they could handle it. "Those guys are like a walking army," he said, remembering his battles with them. "They'll be fine. Besides, I need to get to bed."

Hurrying along, Ichigo made his way back to the warehouse. But before the Vizard's secret hideout could come into view, Ichigo heard something off in the dark distance. The sound made him stop dead in his tracks and turned his blood into ice.

It was the sound of tiny bells jingling.

Panic swept through Ichigo like a flood. "Dammit! I do not have time for this!" He didn't want another confrontation with the psychotic man. His stomach still hurt whenever he thought of the final battle with Kenpachi.

He took only a few more steps when the sound of bells jingling was heard again, this time much closer. Then he heard a voice cut through the night, making shivers run down his spine.

"Ichigo…I've been looking for you…"

The tense feeling in Ichigo's stomach tightened, knowing that the man was close. But again, something seemed off. ' _Wait a minute. That sorta sounded like Kenpachi. But it sounded more like a…'_

Too confused by what he was hearing and sensing, Ichigo was caught completely off guard when a dark shadow burst from the night abyss and slammed into him. Slamming into a wall, Ichigo cursed as he stared into the eye of Kenpachi Zaraki, his hands grasping his shoulders tightly. "Ken-Kenpachi!" he gasped, regaining his bearings. As he spoke, the full moon escaped the confines of the dark clouds hiding it and shined light down on them. "What do you think…you're…" The words died in his mouth as the shadowy figure was revealed. He knew that it was Kenpachi Zaraki, but this was a completely changed person.

The female captain grinned as she pinned Ichigo against the concrete wall, happy to find her prize so soon. "It's been a while, Ichigo. I'm so glad I found you…" she grinned.

"Kenpachi! What the hell?!" Ichigo shouted into her face, completely confused by the woman's sudden change.

"What's wrong?" Kenpachi teased, leaning close until Ichigo could see his reflection in her eye, shaking in her arms as she pulled him away from the wall and wrapped her arms around her, pushing him into her busty chest. "Cat got your tongue?"

"What's wrong? You're a chick! What the hell happened to you?!" Ichigo demanded. "And…let go of me!" He squirmed and tried to break her embrace but the woman was just as strong as her former self.

"Don't want to," Kenpachi smiled. Ichigo froze when the brutish woman pressed her nose into his hair and sniffed. "You smell nice."

The sudden creepiness of the now female Kenpachi sniffing his hair made Ichigo try to squirm out of her grip more. "Kenpachi! Get off!"

The woman's response was to push him back against the wall. Grabbing his wrists, the woman pinned them above his head. She looked Ichigo up and down, taking in his features. She'd been driven by an almost insane compulsion to find him and now that she had him in front of her, that urge only grew. She wanted him. Badly.

Ichigo saw the bestial look in the woman's eye and felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He knew what that look in her eyes meant. "Ken…Kenpachi…please let go…"

To Ichigo's surprise, Kenpachi slowly let go of his wrists. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief before Kenpachi's hands, now smooth and soft, cupped his face. Before Ichigo could figure out what was happening, Kenpachi pressed her lips to his. "Mmmhhh!" he gasped into her lips. Ichigo's surprise left his mouth wide open, Kenpachi easily slipping her tongue inside. Ichigo became rooted to the spot, his mind short-circuiting from such sudden events.

Kenpachi's hands left his face to slip through his clothes. The woman could feel a dark thrill surge through her as her fingers touched Ichigo's bare skin. Every time Ichigo squirmed, more of his top was loosened.

Ichigo's brain finally came back on. Putting his hands on her shoulders, Ichigo pushed the crazy woman away. "Kenpachi! What do you think you're doing?!" he said, only for Kenpachi to push him back against the wall. "Why are you acting like this!" he demanded as Kenpachi started licking his neck. His breath hitched when the woman did the unthinkable and dipped her hand into his pants.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kenpachi chuckled, tasting Ichigo's sweaty neck. She enjoyed his gasp as she reached into his underwear to touch his manhood. "I'm going to make you mine…" she said, a dirty grin on her face.

Before anything else could happen, a third voice came out of nowhere, interrupting Kenpachi's groping of Ichigo. "Get off of him, you bitch."

"Huh?"

Something hit Kenpachi, sending her flying away. Hearing cries of anger, Ichigo turned to see Kenpachi stuck in a blue Kidō neck, stuck to it like a fly in a spider's web. "What the…who the hell did this?!" the woman roared, struggling to break free.

Ichigo felt a hands on his shoulders and gasped as the unknown voice whispered into his ear. "Let's get out of here and find someplace more…quiet."

Ichigo gave a cry of protest as he was swept of his feet and carried away, his rescuer Flashstepping them away from the tangled Kenpachi.

When they finally came to a stop, Ichigo found himself in a park, lamps illuminating the night. "Thank you," Ichigo said as his rescuer as he was laid down on the ground. "I…I…" For the second time tonight Ichigo was at a loss for words when he saw the person who saved him. "Byakuya?!" he gaped, his jaw hanging as the woman knelt down.

"Are you hurt?" she asked gently, putting a hand to his cheek. "I knew that he would try something unsavory and wanted to get to you first."

Ichigo merely stared in disbelief. First Kenpachi and now Byakuya Kuchiki, of all people, was a woman. ' _Did Hiyori hit me too hard during that last spar? Or did I walk into some weird twilight zone?'_

Byakuya gave a girlish giggle at Ichigo's stunned expression. "What's the matter, my Ichigo? Cat got your tongue?"

"I…you…WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ichigo yelled, on the verge of a major mental breakdown from such shocking events. "WHY ARE YOU A WOMAN? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'MY ICHIGO', BYAKUYA?!"

The woman put a finger to Ichigo's lips, silencing him. "It's been quite the day for me as well, Ichigo. There's no need to shout at my face. As to why I called you mine," she leaned forward, her hand sliding up his shoulder. "It's because I want you to be mine…"

Ichigo went rigid when Byakuya kissed him, too shocked at everything that was happening to struggle. Unlike Kenpachi, Byakuya's smooch was soft and gentle, not trying to force herself on him.

Pulling away from Ichigo's lips, Byakuya turned away and started to ponder out loud. "Now, how is this going to work?" she said, tapping her chin. "The Soul Society's customs demand that the man should court the woman. But he's not old enough to understand the finer subtlety of courting a woman. Does it still count if I used to be male?"

That last sentence made Ichigo snap back into focus. "Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Who said anything about me courting you?" he asked, sitting up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Byakuya smirked. "If you're going to be mine, we have to make sure that we do this properly. I-"

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU BITCH!"

Kenpachi emerged from out of nowhere, bits of the blue sticky net still clinging to her clothes. She stormed over to the two and grabbed Ichigo by the arm. "Back off, you noble cunt!" she demanded with an angry eye. "He's mine!"

"You back off!" Byakuya said, grabbing Ichigo's other arm and pulling him away from the brutish woman. "Ichigo wants a real woman, not some brute."

"A real woman? That's rich, coming from you!" Kenpachi sneered, pulling on Ichigo's arm. "Let him go!"

"No, you let go!"

To cap off the insanity Ichigo had landed himself in tonight, he suddenly found himself in the middle of a tug-of-war between the two, cringing as the woman stretched his arms out. Soon the pain in his shoulders began to make itself present, making Ichigo feel like a teddy bear about to rip in half. Finally, Ichigo had enough of this madness. "ENOUGH!" he screamed, stopping their argument.

The two women stopped pulling, letting Ichigo slip out of their grasps. "I have had ENOUGH! I want some damn answers!" Grabbing both women's wrists, he started to pull them along with him as he headed for a certain shop. "Come with me! And no arguing or I swear I will stab you with Zangetsu."

Both genderbended women looked at Ichigo before looking at each other. "He's cute when he's angry."

"I agree."

"SHUT UP!"

 _ **Minutes later…  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Kisuke was roused from sleep by a harsh banging on the door to his shop. "Kisuke! Kisuke, get out here!"

Sitting up, the sleepy shopkeeper adjusted his white and green striped nightcap and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What's all the racket?" he mumbled.

Beside him, Yoruichi woke up from another round of banging. "What the hell? Who's up at this hour?" she grumbled angrily, hating that her sleep was disturbed.

"Kisuke, get out here NOW!"

"I believe that would be Ichigo."

Yoruichi laid back down and put the pillow over her head, trying to drown out the banging. "Remind me tomorrow to claw him. Please go and tell him that women need their beauty sleep."

Slipping a robe on, Kisuke shambled to the door. "Alright, Ichigo, I'm coming. Jeez…" he said as he reached the front door. "This better be good." He turned on the front porch light and opened the sliding door.

What he found waiting for him was a distraught Ichigo Kurosaki with two women standing behind him. Kisuke stared for a moment when he recognized the familiar features of Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki but also noticing that they were women, the latter of whom was trying to smack Kenpachi's hand away every time she tried to cop a feel of Ichigo's butt. He rubbed his eyes and stared again. When the image was still there he merely stared at the pair with the same amount of disbelief that Ichigo had.

"Okay, that settles it: no more booze before bed for me."

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Urahara's living room**

Kisuke poured everyone a cup of tea while the two female captains explained themselves, Ichigo sitting uncomfortably between the two. Yoruichi sat next to Kisuke, staring slackjawed at Byakuya's chest. Kisuke listened to Kenpachi as she explained the serum that had caused such dramatic changes. "Wow. Just…wow," he said, unable to keep himself from staring at Kenpachi's chest. "I can't believe you two were foolish enough to actually drink something Mayuri made."

"Desperate times called for desperate measures," Byakuya said, her hand slowly crawling up Ichigo's thigh before he smacked it away.

"Kisuke, you're the smartest person I know-"

"Really? Thank you!" Kisuke thanked, happily taking the compliment.

Ichigo was about to resume speaking when he paled as Kenpachi's foot started to gently touch his. "Stop it!" he told the grinning woman, scooting away only for his thigh to touch Byakuya's, making the woman smile. "Can you please turn them back? Please!"

"Why?" Kisuke ask. "This is way too funny."

"I'm serious!" Ichigo shouted, smacking Byakuya's hand again.

"Still though, this is quite baffling," Yoruichi said, still eyeballing Byakuya's chest and wondering how come she had tits as big as here. "How come they're so enamored with Ichigo?"

"Mayuri did say that the key component of the serum was Ichigo's blood," Byakuya told them.

"What?!" Ichigo gaped. "You drank my blood?! That's disgusting!"

"Hmm…" Kisuke hummed and sat back on his cushion, flipping his fan open. "I have a few ideas but nothing substantial. The best guess I could come up with is that when they turned into women, the part of the serum that contained your blood mixed into their bloodstreams and affected their brains. I wouldn't know where to start on how to fix this," he admitted.

"Kurotsuchi said the same thing." Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse us, Ichigo and I have a rematch in his bedroom…"

Byakuya reached across and smacked her hand. "Back off, you oaf."

The two women glared at each other and Ichigo suddenly felt really small being caught in the middle again. "Guys? A little help?" he asked, not sure how to keep the two women from getting into a catfight. "Could you please stop them?"

"Stop them? I want to see where this is going." Yoruichi grinned. "I always knew you could be a ladies man, Ichigo, but this takes the cake."

"You're not helping!" Ichigo shouted before the two women reached around him to grab their tops, sparks flying from the threatening look they were giving each other. "Help…"

Sipping his tea, Kisuke decided that he might as well stop the pair so that he and Yoruichi could get back to sleep. Both of the women turned when they felt Kisuke's spiritual pressure rise threateningly. "Both of you. Stop," he glared. "I don't need you two bringing down my house. You're ladies now. Act like it."

Both women decided that they needed to tone it down a notch for now. They both knew what Kisuke was capable of and didn't want to piss him off. They let each other go and turned away, though Ichigo had to smack Kenpachi's hand again when she tried to touch his thigh.

"I'm going home…" Ichigo said, needing some peace and quiet. He knew he should be getting back to the Vizards but after tonight he really wanted some sanity. He turned to the two women and glared. "Don't follow me home and don't try to molest me while I'm sleeping!" he told the two.

"I give no guarantees," Kenpachi said.

Sighing, Byakuya turned to the shopkeeper and her former mentor. "May we stay here for the night?"

"Sure. Just keep the catfighting to a minimum."

"Or if you do, make sure you videotape it," Yoruichi added.

Ichigo stepped out the shop and sighed, wondering if this was all real or if this was so nightmare he'd yet to wake up from. Running a hand through his hair, he began to walk home, hoping that things couldn't possibly get any crazier.

Little did he know, two Gargantas opened up in the nearby distance and two genderbended Arrancars emerged…

To be continued


	4. The Paramours

**A.N.: This is a request by killercroc.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Genderbender! Lime!**

 _Chapter Four: The Paramours_

 **Karakura Town**

Ichigo hurried down the dark street, huffing as he headed for the Kurosaki house. He felt tired, both physically and mentally. He didn't know what to make of all of this. Not only did he have to deal with the Vizards and his struggling Hollowfication training, but now he had to deal with two crazy genderbended captains who were in mad love with him. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any crazier, this happens…" he grumbled.

He didn't know what to make of this situation. He knew Kenpachi and Byakuya. Even though they were women now, he knew that they were still the determined Soul Reapers he'd fought. Kisuke managed to get them back off tonight but Ichigo didn't know what the future would bring.

Stopping his trek through the dark street, Ichigo slumped against a streetlamp and ran a hand through his hair, feeling another wave of exhaustion hit him. He remembered the look that the female Kenpachi gave him, a shiver running down his spine when he saw how much she wanted him. Even Byakuya's affections creeped out Ichigo, as if she had already planned out their first date.

"I just wanna go to bed…" Ichigo said, pulling away from the streetlamp. "Maybe this is all just a weird dream and I'll wake up perfectly fine."

"I wouldn't count on that, Soul Reaper…"

Ichigo went rigid before whirling around. His hand went to his Zangetsu and drew it. "Who's there?!" he demanded, shouting into the dark alley that the voice came from. "Show yourself!" He knew it wasn't Kenpachi or Byakuya, both women's spiritual pressures still coming from Urahara Shop.

A feral growl came from the dark alleyway, making Ichigo shudder. Ichigo reached out with his senses and his blood went cold. He knew he was dealing with a Hollow but he knew just who it was.

Except…and, something felt off.

"I've been looking for you, Soul Reaper," Grimmjow said, stepping out of the shadows. Ichigo stepped back in alarm when he saw that Grimmjow had become a woman too. Even worse, unlike the Soul Reapers, Grimmjow's open outfit made Ichigo fully aware of how much of a woman Grimmjow had become, her jugs just as big as Orihime's. "Damn, you're hotter than I remembered."

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo gasped, backing away. "What the hell?! You're a chick too?!"

"So you remember my name…" Grimmjow purred as she stalked towards Ichigo. Like Kenpachi, there was a fiery lust in her eyes. However, unlike the captain, Grimmjow's lustful gleam was far more bestial. "Good. You'll be remembering a lot more of me after tonight."

"Why…why are you here?" Ichigo asked, though part of him already knew the answer. ' _What the hell is going on? First Kenpachi, then Byakuya and now Grimmjow? This can't possibly get any crazier!'_

"Isn't it obvious, Soul Reaper?" Grimmjow asked, the genderbended Arrancar licking her lips. "I'm here to claim you!"

Like a panther cornering her prey, Grimmjow pounced. Ichigo, in an act of defense, swung Zangetsu. The metal blade clashed harmlessly with the Hierro on Grimmjow's arm, her defense having not softened with her change. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss. She took advantage of his stunned reaction by slipping her tongue into his mouth.

As Ichigo struggled to break free from her embrace, Grimmjow started tearing off Ichigo's clothes. He yelped as she tore chunks away from his top, finally pushing her away. "Get the hell off!" If he wasn't going to let a crazy Kenpachi have her way with him, there was no way he was going to let Grimmjow to it.

Ichigo disappeared from the woman, making a beeline straight for Urahara Shop to get helped. He didn't get very far before he heard a voice in his ear. "Not fast enough, Ichigo…"

The woman ripped the back of Ichigo's top and gave him a harsh punch, sending him crashing down to the ground. Ichigo landed in the middle of a construction yard, narrowly avoiding crashing into a steamroller. Zangetsu flew from his grasp, landing feet away. Ichigo struggled to his feet before Grimmjow barreled into him. The two rolled around before Grimmjow pinned Ichigo to the ground, ripping off the rest of his top. "Get off!" Ichigo shouted. He tried to buck her off but it only made her grind her hips, grinning while she pinned his hands above his head.

The struggling Ichigo went stiff when Grimmjow leaned down and did something that truly shocked him: she sniffed his hair and purred. "You smell nice…" the woman purred, the strange air of seduction present in her voice. Continuing to grind her lower half with Ichigo's, she started to nuzzle Ichigo's neck tenderly, almost lovingly. Ichigo was confused as hell at the Arrancar's affections, unable to keep the blood from rushing south to his loins as the woman continued to grind against him.

He gasped when Grimmjow started kissing his neck, the woman acting like a feral animal by now, yielding to her own desires. When he tried to slip out of her grip Grimmjow bit his shoulder, making him yelp in pain before she started licking the bite-mark, as if marking her prize.

She let go of Ichigo's wrists to toss away her opened shirt. Ichigo could do naught but stare in amazement at the woman's rack. They bounced with every movement that Grimmjow made. Before he could remember to get her off of him, Grimmjow put her hands on his shoulders and kept him pinned before crashing her lips into his again, her breasts rubbing Ichigo's chest. She chuckled when she felt something start to poke her leg. She pulled away from Ichigo's lips and grinned wickedly. "Well, looks like this part of you is a little more honest. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Ichigo tried to rise again as Grimmjow slid down his front, her hands ripping off his sash. "Grimmjow, wait-"

"No." The blue-haired woman pushed Ichigo back down roughly, her eyes telling him that she was not taking no for an answer. "You're mine. C'mon, Ichigo," she said, sliding up his body, enjoying how the boy hissed from how her breasts dragged across his heated skin. "Don't you want to fuck me?" she teased, her eyes gleaming, eager to drive the Substitute into temptation. As she leaned to give Ichigo another kiss, her hand slipped into his pants to grope him.

"Get off of him. Now."

Grimmjow yelped as a shadowy figure grabbed her by the hair and yanked her off of Ichigo. "Hey! Who the hell do you think you-" Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Ulquiorra, you bitch! Let me go-"

Ichigo watched in shock as his mystery savior whacked Grimmjow in the back of the neck, knocking her out. As the shadowy figure tossed the unconscious woman aside, she stepped out into the moonlight. "Ichigo Kurosaki…"

As if this night couldn't possibly get any crazier, Ichigo found himself confronted by another genderbended enemy. Ulquiorra stared down at the baffled boy, her arms at her sides as she took him in. Some part of her had to admit, Ichigo looked much better with his shirt off.

"You're…Ulquiorra!" Ichigo gasped, remembering the last time he saw her. "But…how…why…what the hell is going on?" As quickly as he could he tied his sash and reached for his fallen Zangetsu. Making it to his feet, Ichigo put up a defensive stance. "Why are you here? AND WHY ARE YOU A WOMAN?"

He waited for Ulquiorra to respond or to draw her own weapon in response but she just stood there, staring at him. Time ticked by as they stared at each other. Ulquiorra was as still and silent as a statue, her eyes just staring at him.

The tension was broken when Ulquiorra took a step forward, making Ichigo step back. "Why are you here?" Ichigo demanded again. But all he got from the bone-white woman was stoic silence. He pointed his sword at her but she merely brushed it aside, her Hierro stronger than Grimmjow's. Ichigo backed up until he hit a concrete wall, getting a very bad case of déjà vu from earlier. "Ulquiorra…" he started.

He jumped when Ulquiorra slammed her hand against the wall, right next to his head. "Ichigo…why?"

"Why what?" Ichigo responded, unclear as to the woman's intentions.

"Why do I feel like this?" She put a hand to her chest and squeezed her breast. "This body, I understand. But what is this feeling inside of me?" she asked, the mask of unflinching emptiness on her face breaking. Ichigo started to see the woman show emotion in her eyes. There was desperation, confusion and the spark of lust. "I can feel my body growing hot the more I look at you. I can't understand it. The more I see you the more I want you."

"Ulquiorra…did you…" Ichigo had a pretty good idea what was going on. "Did Aizen…make you drink a serum?" he asked.

But Ulquiorra ignored his questions, only concerned about the turmoil brewing within her. "What is this?" she asked. "Why do I want you so badly?" She grabbed Ichigo's hand and brought it to her chest. She gave a slight coo as Ichigo's hand squeezed her tit, the heat inside her growing. "Why…does my Hollow hole burn?" she panted.

"Your…what?"

She undid part of the zipper and showed him her Hollow hole in her throat. "Whenever I think about you pinning me to the ground…or when I touch myself thinking of you…my Hollow hole starts aching," she confessed.

However, hearing herself say such things helped snap Ulquiorra back to her senses. Her eyes regained focus and she recomposed herself. "Ichigo, why are you having this effect on me?"

"How should I know?!"

She reached out and cupped his chin with her hand. She turned his head side-to-side, as if trying to spot something that could explain this sudden burst of emotions inside of her.

Finally, Ichigo could take no more of this insanity. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her away. "That is ENOUGH!" he shouted, having had too many shocks for one night. "I don't know what's going on but-"

A groan interrupted him. The two turned to see Grimmjow waking up. "What the fuck?" the bluenette grumbled before realizing what happened. "Ulquiorra! How dare you, you fucking bitch?!" She leapt to her feet and reached for her zanpakuto. "That's it, bitch! You're dead!"

"Stop!" Ichigo shouted, putting himself between the two. As much as he'd like for the two crazy women to take each other out and end this madness, he couldn't afford to have the two of them fight in the middle of his town. "If I take you both somewhere to talk, will you promise to not fight?"

"Fine," Ulquiorra merely said, looking at Grimmjow unimpressed.

Huffing, Grimmjow took her hand away from the sword. "Fine. But your ass is mine, Ichigo."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra by the wrist and dragged her away, grabbing Grimmjow's when he passed her by, picking up her shirt and handing it to her. "Come with me. And no talking."

The woman growled in response before complying. "Nice ass," she said as Ichigo continued to drag her towards Kisuke's shop.

"I SAID NO TALKING!"

 _ **Minutes later…  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

The exiled Soul Reaper sat up at the sound of thumping at his door again. "Good grief, what now?"

"Kisuke! Open up! It's me again!"

Yoruichi groaned, rolling over and putting the pillow over her head. "For pity's sake, Ichigo, let us sleep!"

Grumbling as he got out of bed, Kisuke threw his robe on. "Great, don't tell me Soi-Fon drank the formula too and is trying to pork him…"

"If that's the case, make sure you take pictures," Yoruichi said before the shopkeeper left the room.

Sighing, Kisuke made for his front door. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and reached for the handle to the sliding door. "This better be real good, Ichigo," he said as he opened it…only to be greeted to the sight of a half-naked Ichigo standing on his porch, a busty blue-haired Arrancar feeling him up while a stoic female Ulquiorra stood next to him, her eyes glued to Ichigo.

Once again, Kisuke rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was for real. When it was, he facepalmed.

"I've _REALLY_ got to stop drinking before I go to be…"

 _ **Later…**_

"So Aizen made you drink the formula too?" Kisuke asked, Yoruichi and Tessai sitting next to him as they all stared at the transformed Arrancars. Ichigo sat uncomfortably in between them, constantly slapping their hands away. Sitting next to the window were Byakuya and Kenpachi, the women glaring angrily at the two new girls.

"Yes," Ulquiorra answered. "We were ordered to drink the serum created by Ichigo's blood-"

"Seriously, what is with you people drinking my blood!" Ichigo interrupted.

"-and you see the result."

"I see," Yoruichi said, finding this situation just as amusing as before. "So the formula works on Arrancars just as well as Soul Reapers. Kisuke, you don't suppose…" she turned to see Kisuke staring at Grimmjow's exposed jugs and clapped her hands to bring him back to focus. "Kisuke! Her eyes aren't down there!"

"Says you."

Ichigo swatted Ulquiorra's hand away before gasping as Grimmjow started groping his butt. "Hands off!"

"No. Now get on the table and let's make this a party!"

Kenpachi got up. The one-eyed woman looked at the Arrancar with pure hatred. "Hands off, blueberry! He's mine!"

"That's where you're both wrong," Byakuya said, putting a hand on her sword. "Ichigo is to be my lover. Not yours."

Though Ulquiorra didn't voice her opinion, she did put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder possessively.

"Guys…help?" Ichigo asked, now finding himself in the middle of four women.

Yoruichi started laughing her butt off. "Why? This situation keeps getting better and better!" she giggled. "I need to ask if Mayuri has any more of the stuff and give it to Kisuke to see what happens."

Flipping his fan open, Kisuke chuckled. "As much as the prospect of getting a sex change intrigues me, I'm gonna have to pass. So then," he turned his attention to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "What's your plans for Ichigo?"

"Plans?" Grimmjow repeated. "What do you mean plans?" The woman crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up. "The only thing I plan to do is break the bed with this guy." Kisuke turned to Ulquiorra who remained silent, as if she wasn't sure of her plans for Ichigo herself.

"Interesting. So you're planning on abandoning Aizen?" Kisuke asked. "I doubt he'll be pleased that two of his lovely ladies jumped ship just to get with Ichigo."

"He's right!" Ichigo pulled away from all four women and pointed at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. "How do I know this isn't some sick plan of his?"

"Ichigo," Ulquiorra said softly, breaking her silence. "We-"

"Save it! I don't want anything to do with either of you!" he said harshly. "Especially since you two are still working for Aizen!"

Both women went quiet as they processed Ichigo's words. Grimmjow turned Ulquiorra and both girls could see that the other was thinking the exact same thing. "So, what you're saying is that you'll stop being a sissy and let me get in your pants if we're not working for Lord Aizen anymore?" Grimmjow suggested.

"Very well then," Ulquiorra said. "We shall return shortly."

Everyone blinked in confusion as Ulquiorra opened a portal right there in the living room. Before anyone could say anything, the two Arrancars disappeared inside it, leaving the Soul Reapers were they were.

"Well, that happened," Tessai said gruffly. "I suppose we should all return to bed."

"Agreed," Kisuke stood up and turned to the genderbended captains. "Keep your hands off of Ichigo for tonight, ladies. We all need our shut eye. Ichigo," he turned to the Substitute. "You should return to your, uh…"friends" before they get worried," he told the boy, not wanting Byakuya and Kenpachi to know about the Vizards. He led Ichigo to the door of his shop. "Oh? And Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo turned around to see the shopkeeper glaring at him.

"If anymore genderbended women come calling, DON'T WAKE ME UP AGAIN!"

 _SLAM!_

Ichigo jumped from the harsh slam before heading for the Vizards hideout. "Prick…"

 _ **The next morning…  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Kisuke yawned as he stepped out onto his front porch, the light of the morning sun peeking through the horizon. "Well, last night was eventful."

Yoruichi stretched her arms as she joined him on the porch. "Yeah. I feel kinda sorry for Ichigo." She grinned from ear to ear. "Four women all clamoring for him. He must've been born under a lucky star."

"I think Ichigo would argue whether or not it'd be lucky," Kisuke chuckled. Behind him emerged Ururu and Jinta, the former beginning to sweep the porch.

The tranquility was broken, however, when the space in front of them began to tear. "A Garganta!" Yoruichi gasped, putting up a defensive pose. "Looks like they're back…"

"I'm kinda surprised," Kisuke said as the void opened. "Aizen didn't seem like the kind of guy who took resignations."

Out of the portal stepped Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Everyone stared at their battered, disheveled state. Both women looked like they'd been put through the wringer. Tessai, stepping out when he felt the disturbance, covered the children's eyes since Grimmjow's top was torn, her breasts completely exposed.

"So ladies," Kisuke addressed. "I see that Aizen threw one hell of a going-away party. What-"

For once, the shopkeeper had nothing to say when Ulquiorra reached into her pocket and tossed him something. "I believe this is yours?"

Kisuke caught the object. Everyone stared with low-hanging jaws when they saw it was the Hogyoku! "You…stole it from Aizen?" he gaped. "How'd you managed that?"

Grimmjow held up a large sack and tossed it to their feet. "We asked nicely. Since we upheld our end of the bargain, I'm gonna go find Ichigo," she said.

"Not without me, you're not," Ulquiorra interjected. The two women walked away, leaving the group baffled.

Jinta picked up the bag. "Wonder what's in this?" He opened the bag and peered inside…and instantly fought the urge to hurl. "Oh my god!"

When Jinta dropped the sack and turned away to throw up, Yoruichi looked into the bag and grimaced. "Well…I guess the war's over…"

Kisuke didn't even need to look. "I'm gonna go inform Byakuya and Kenpachi."

"What about Ichigo?"

"He said he wouldn't have anything to do with them as long as they were allied with Aizen. Looks like he's gonna have to live up to his side of the bargain…"

To be continued


	5. The Panther's Mate

**A.N.: This is a request by killercroc.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Five: The Panther's Mate_

 _ **The Next Day…  
**_ **Vizard's Hideout**

As the morning light filtered through the old windows of the warehouse the Vizards were using as their base, the quiet silence of the dawn was wrecked by shrill laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

Ichigo stood there, his face burning red as the eight Vizards continued to laugh. As soon as Ichigo had returned, Shinji demanded to know where he'd been for so long, he and the others becoming worried about him. Though he didn't want to, Ichigo confessed the insane events that'd unfolded last night.

And the Vizards were loving every second of it.

"Are you serious?" Shinji laughed. Like the others, he found this whole situation to be completely hilarious. "They're all chicks?! And they all want to get in your pants?!"

"This is like something out of a bad manga!" Love giggled.

"I'm kinda jealous," Lisa said.

"This is not funny!" Ichigo shouted.

"Says you!" Shinji laughed. "Wow. Were you, like, born under a lucky star or something?"

"More like unlucky…" Ichigo grumbled before he suddenly tensed up. He felt two strong spiritual pressures in front of the barrier Hachi placed around the warehouse. "Them again?!" he gasped, realizing that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had returned.

"Oh?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "Seems like your ladies have come to pay a visit."

"More like they came for a booty call, Rose," laughed Love.

"This is serious!" Ichigo shouted. "What if they're here on Aizen's orders?"

Shinji sat back in his chair and shrugged. "I don't know, Ichigo. Souske's crafty but this doesn't sound like him. Not unless he's planning on getting you laid into submission." The conversation was interrupted when they heard banging on the barrier. "You'd better go see them. I don't feel like having them tear down Hachi's barrier."

"You guys suck…" Ichigo groaned, heading up the stairs.

The two female Arrancars were waiting for him, standing on the opposite side of the invisible barrier Hachi had erected. "So this is where you were hiding," Ulquiorra said.

"What do you two want?" Ichigo demanded, not liking that these two were back so soon after he'd told them off.

"You, you sexy dumbass," Grimmjow said, licking her lips.

Stomping his foot, Ichigo glared at the woman. He didn't like being sized up like a piece of meat, especially after last night. "I told you! I want nothing to do with you! I already have enough problems with Kenpachi and Byakuya wanting to get with me. I'm not having anything to do with my enemy's soldiers. And for the pity's sake BUTTON UP!" he shouted, pointing at Grimmjow's exposed cleavage.

Chuckling, Grimmjow reached for her opened vest and pulled on the sides, giving him a good look at her busty chest. "What's the matter? You don't like?"

"God…damn…it…" Ichigo seethed, tearing his eyes away. When he turned to the quiet Ulquiorra, he noticed her ragged appearance and only now realized the shape the two were in. "Wait a minute. What the hell happened to you two?"

"You said you would not have anything to do with us while we were allied with Lord Aizen," the ivory-white woman said. "So Grimmjow and I cut our ties with him."

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"We cut his head off," Grimmjow explained.

The silence was so thick, it was a surprise a tumbleweed didn't drift by. Ichigo stared at the two, his jaw hanging low as he processed what they said. "You…killed Aizen?"

Grimmjow pointed to her injuries. "You think we did this to ourselves? This isn't Tuesday, Ichigo!"

Ichigo simply stammered, his shock overwhelming. "But…how?! Aizen was so powerful! Even I couldn't touch him!"

"I'd rather you touch me," Grimmjow chuckled.

"Back to the present conversation," Ulquiorra said, clamping a hand over Grimmjow's mouth. "We confronted him in his private chambers. We knew he would not be pleased about severing ties with him so we both quickly drew swords and attacked."

Ichigo simply stared. "And that worked?"

"Not really," Grimmjow said, nursing her wounded side. "Bastard was a lot stronger than we took him credit for. Even with our released forms, he still put up a fight." She turned her head and gave Ulquiorra a scathing glare. "Until this bitch decided to use a second release! Where the hell did you get that?"

"I hadn't shown my second stage release to anyone, including Lord Aizen," the white-skinned woman said. "But if it meant being with you, I was more than willing to use it." Her cheeks blushed when she realized what she just said, still trying to get a grip on her feelings for Ichigo.

"And…the other Espada didn't stop you? What about Gin and Tosen?" Ichigo pointed out.

Putting her arms behind her head, Grimmjow merely shrugged. "Ichigo, we owed him our allegiance but not our loyalty. The Espada were brought together because he was strong. Nothing else. When they saw him on the losing side of the fight, none of them wanted to jump in." She suddenly started to cackle insanely. "I swear, when Tosen saw us cutting his head off, his expression was amazing!"

"Wait, what about Kyoka Suigetsu?" Ichigo remembered that Aizen had faked his death before. "Weren't you guys under his hypnosis."

"We were," Ulquiorra said. "But Lord Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu only affects the five senses. It does not disturb our ability to perceive spirit energy. Rest assured, Ichigo, he will not be returning."

"Okay but how…"

The woman brought a hand to her face. "I gouged out my eyes. I fought using my spiritual senses. He could fool Grimmjow but he could not fool me."

Grimmjow started getting pissed. "As much as I like chatting with you." She slammed her fist into the barrier. "How about you come out from behind that barrier?" she suggested.

"Grimmjow, I'm not getting with you and PLEASE PUT ON A TOP!"

"No."

Ichigo simply turned away. He didn't know what to make of all this. Out of all the insane events that happened so far, THIS took the gold medal. "I need to tell Shinji and the others."

"But Ichigo, what about our-"

"I didn't agree to anything!" Ichigo shouted before disappearing into the warehouse. "I told you! I want nothing to do with you!"

Grimmjow narrowed her eyes. This was not over. She was going to have her Ichigo…

 _ **Later…**_

"Ughhhh!" Ichigo groaned, walking back home from Urahara Shop. He'd broken the news to the other Vizards, all of whom took it all with shocked expression. Deciding there was nothing left to hide, Shinji told Ichigo about their history of how they came to be outcasts. After telling him how his lieutenant, Aizen, betrayed them and Hollowfied them while implicating Kisuke and Tessai, he let Ichigo go home. Since Aizen was defeated, the war was pretty much over.

Ichigo stopped by Kisuke to confirm what the women had said. Kisuke grimly showed him the "item" Grimmjow had dropped off to prove they were telling them the truth before handing it to Byakuya and Kenpachi, who reluctantly had to leave to inform the Head-Captain. When Ichigo told the group that he'd told off the two Arrancars, Yoruichi teased him mercilessly.

"Jeez, Ichigo. What kind of man are you? These two just won the war for you," she'd teased. "You're a lucky man to have four women want you."

"Yeah…lucky…"

Ichigo saw his home in sight and sighed. He knew he hadn't been home in forever ever since he went to Shinji for training. "What am I going to say to them?"

"Excuse us while we go break the bed?"

"Yeah right, Grimmjow. My dad would lose his-" Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned around to see the woman right behind him. "Grimmjow!" he gasped. The woman's wounds were healed and had thankfully put a top back on, although it was still unbuttoned.

Before Ichigo could react, Grimmjow threw her arms around him, catching him off guard. Ichigo stumbled backwards as the woman planted a kiss on his lips. Ichigo grabbed her and pulled her off of him. "Get! Off!" he shouted, pushing her back. "I didn't let Kenpachi have her way with me and I'm not gonna let you!"

Grimmjow scowled. "What's the matter? Afraid this kitty might bite?" she teased.

Cursing, Ichigo turned away and headed back home. "Stay away from my house! I don't need you frightening my sisters!"

The woman watched him leave before licking her lips. Every time Ichigo kept pushing her away it made her want him more. And she would have him, no matter what.

 _ **Two days later…**_

Ichigo felt a wave of catharsis set in as he sank his sword into the Hollow's mask, destroying the Hollow in the middle of a dark alley. The creature gave a death rattle before disintegrating. The last few days had been so exhausting. In addition to having to explain to his friends and family where he'd been for the past few weeks, Ichigo had to deal with Grimmjow's constant stalking. The woman had been constantly harassing Ichigo, demanding that she sleep with him. At home, at school and in the middle of town, Grimmjow would appear and try to jump Ichigo and get in his pants. Every time she appeared before him, Ichigo would fend off the horny woman. But it was getting tiresome.

Sheathing Zangetsu, Ichigo leaned back against the alley wall and sighed. It was getting late and he needed to be getting back. "I should ask Kisuke and Yoruichi what the Soul Society are doing now that Aizen's dead," he said before shuddering. If he went to the Soul Society he'd have to deal with an equally horny Kenpachi and Byakuya and he couldn't deal with that right now. "Speaking of which, where the hell is Ulquiorra?"

"Fuck Ulquiorra. You should be more focused about me," said a familiar voice.

Ichigo turned around and saw Grimmjow standing in the alleyway. "Grimmjow!"

"So this is where you were hiding," the woman smirked. "You done playing cat and mouse?"

Ichigo wanted to scream in frustration. He thought he'd kept his spiritual pressure hidden but apparently his battle with the Hollow caused his concentration to slip. He looked up and stared at the bluenette. The woman refused to button up, her tits barely concealed by her opened shirt.

Ichigo stared at her, his sword lowering. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny the fact that even though Grimmjow used to be his enemy, and a male enemy at that, she was one of the most attractive women he'd met. ' _Plus…she's not going to stop until she gets what she wants…'_

Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo's posture became more relaxed. "You decide to finally grow a pair?" she teased, walking towards him with her breasts bouncing with each step.

Ichigo was silent before turning around. Without saying a word, he Flashstepped away. Grimmjow cursed before following him, taking off after Ichigo with a burst of Sonido. "Get back here!" she shouted as she chased after him. "You want me! I can see it in your-"

To the woman's complete surprise, Ichigo turned around and opened his arms. Unable to stop her forward momentum, Grimmjow crashed into him. Catching the woman in his arms, Ichigo let them tumble to the ground, landing in an empty field. The two rolled around until Grimmjow found herself suddenly on her back, Ichigo grabbing her shoulders and keeping her pinned to the ground. "Oh? Finally found your balls?" Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. If she wanted it, he'd give it to her. "Shut up and kiss me!"

For the first time Grimmjow was taken by complete surprise. Ichigo gave her a deep kiss, finally giving in to the woman's advances. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Grimmjow deepened the kiss, excitement coursing through her like a drug. She bit down on Ichigo's lip, demanding entrance to his mouth. Ichigo yelped in surprise, letting Grimmjow take advantage and slip her tongue into his mouth. Keeping her pinned beneath him, Ichigo met her tongue with his own. Though he was inexperienced with kissing a woman, Ichigo made Grimmjow moan when their tongues collided. When the bluenette started to grind her lower half against Ichigo's crotch the boy responded in kind, their kissing becoming sloppy. Not for the first time Grimmjow could feel herself get wet as she continued to kiss Ichigo. She cupped his face and sucked on his tongue.

Grimmjow growled like a beast in heat as Ichigo pulled away. Putting a hand to his chest she quickly shoved him off of her, surprising the boy. Shrugging out of her shirt, she pounced onto Ichigo. Against his cries of protest she started tearing off his clothes, ripping his Soul Reaper outfit off. She licked her lips when she saw Ichigo's muscular body. He was perfectly fit thanks to all his training, just the way she liked it.

The bluenette started attacking his neck, peppering his skin with lovebites, leaving marks along his neck before working her way down. Ichigo cringed as her teeth bit him just a little too hard. "Grimmjow! Watch the teeth!" he insisted, grabbing her wrists to stop her.

"Aww, don't be such a toddler," Grimmjow pouted, admiring her handiwork. Ichigo's chest and neck were covered in bite marks, like an animal marking her prey. "You love it and you know it, boy." Ichigo tried to sit up, trying to take the pace but Grimmjow would have none of it, pushing him back down. She tugged off Ichigo's white sash before ripping off Ichigo's pants, tossing them away. When she saw Ichigo's manhood she practically gushed. "Holy fuck!" she gaped, taking in the sight of his huge cock. "You're even bigger than me when I was a guy!"

Ichigo facepalmed. Of all the thing he needed to imagine, _THAT_ was not something he needed at the moment. "Grimmjow, you just made it weird…"

"Shut up while I'm giving that cock what it needs," Grimmjow simply said, lowering head down and swallowing the tip in her mouth. "Mmmmh," she moaned at the boy's hot and thick cock, bobbing her head up and down. Ichigo panted heavily as Grimmjow sucked him off, taking him deep with surprising ease. Grimmjow came back up for air and panted lewdly, her tongue licking Ichigo's meaty shaft. "Fuck, you're so thick…" she purred erotically, her pussy wet from Ichigo's taste. "My mouth is melting…"

Watching Grimmjow go back to giving him head, Ichigo sat up, his hand going to her head to grab a handful of her blue hair, pushing her head deeper down onto his cock. Her saliva dripped down onto his balls as she took him deep down her throat, her hands gripping his thighs tightly. She didn't mind Ichigo getting a little rough with her. If anything, it made her want him even more.

Tired of letting Grimmjow take the pace, Ichigo grabbed her hair tightly and pulled her head up. Grimmjow's growl of disappointment was cut short when Ichigo smash his lips against hers, grabbing a handful of boob while his tongue waltzed with hers. With strength increased by arousal, Ichigo flipped her over onto her back and proceeded to return the favor by tearing her pants to shreds, leaving her just as naked as he was.

When Grimmjow got up on her knees and reached for Ichigo, the boy grabbed her hands and the two struggled. Both grunted as they grappled each other, the fiery woman grinned when she saw Ichigo's eyes glued to her swaying breasts, thrusting her chest forward. Ichigo let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a bearhug. The two made out lewdly again before Ichigo pushed her down onto the ground. Grimmjow grinned as his hands grabbed her breasts roughly before he got between her legs, leaning down. The woman shivered when Ichigo's warm fingers touched her cooch, his fingers becoming wet from her wet cunt. ' _Whoa! She really is a woman now,'_ Ichigo thought.

Grimmjow went oddly quiet when Ichigo pushed two fingers into her snatch, biting a finger from Ichigo's fingering. "Mmmmh!" she moaned, gasping when Ichigo's thumb pressed her clit. "Ah!"

Ichigo was taken by surprise when Grimmjow suddenly kicked him in the chest, knocking him flat on his back. He blinked when he saw the bluenette's ass in his face. "Here, since you want a piece of this," Grimmjow grinned before sitting down on his face, lowering her pussy down onto him. Ichigo didn't take long to adjust himself, licking her wet snatch while Grimmjow returned sucking him off.

Though he was a bit of a prude, Ichigo was familiar with cunnilingus since he'd enjoyed the fruits of internet porn like any teenager. He licked up Grimmjow's surprisingly sweet juices before licking her clit, his lower half melting from Grimmjow's wet mouth enveloping him. The newly transformed woman gagged as she took Ichigo deep, her hands cupping his swollen balls. ' _Fuck, he tastes good,'_ she thought like a slut while gobbling his cock. ' _I bet this'll feel amazing inside my cunt.'_ Her body started to shake as Ichigo dipped his tongue into her snatch, tasting her honeypot directly. His hands reached around to squeeze her soft ass, moaning deeply from how good Grimmjow's mouth felt.

' _It feels so good! I can't hold it in anymore!'_ Ichigo continued to moan into Grimmjow's cunt as his balls tightened in her grip. ' _Here it cums!'_

Grimmjow's blue eyes widened with surprise as Ichigo's cock pulsed in her mouth. "Mmmmh!" she gagged as hot cum shot into her mouth. Her cheeks bulged as Ichigo shot his load, cum leaking down her chin as she struggled to swallow the thick spunk. Her mind went blank when Ichigo licked her clit, sending her over the edge. "MMMMMMH!" she moaned through her mouth full of cock and cum before squirting all over Ichigo's face. She was beginning to run out of air when she finally pulled up, Icihgo's cock slipping out of her mouth before she swallowed, a lusty smile on her face as she licked her cum-stained lips. "Fuck, that felt good," she purred. She looked down at the boy and scowled. "I hope you last a little longer in round two."

"Mmmh! MMMMH!" Ichigo started smacking Grimmjow's ass, signaling that he couldn't breathe with her continuing to sit on his face.

"Oh, right…"

Ichigo took a huge gulp of air when Grimmjow finally got off him. His face covered with her lover juices, Ichigo sat up and wiped his mouth clean. "Grimmjow! Let a guy breathe!" he panted.

"You didn't seem to mind while you were eating me out," laughed Grimmjow before leaning forward, licking his cheek. She reached down and started stroking Ichigo's manhood back to life, enjoying the fact that Ichigo was so big she couldn't wrap her hand around all the way. "You let out a lot. How long were you going so pent up?"

"A month, maybe?" Ichigo hadn't had time for a stress relief, what with his training with Shinji. He knew that if he tried and got caught, he'd get no end of ridicule from Shinji and the others.

"Well, I'll be sure to drain your balls dry," Grimmjow grinned before standing up. Walking a few feet away from Ichigo, the woman got down on her hands and knees and reached beneath her, spreading her pussy so Ichigo could see her pink hole. "Now get over here and fuck me!"

Ichigo nodded and crawled over to the horny woman. Grimmjow braced herself as Ichigo grabbed her ass, his tip nudging her wet entrance. "Wait, Grimmjow, shouldn't we…use protection?" Ichigo asked, concerned about the consequences more than Grimmjow.

"I don't care! Now shut up and fuck me!" Grimmjow shouted, angry at Ichigo's stalling.

Knowing he couldn't convince her otherwise, Ichigo closed his eyes and prepared himself, savoring the last few seconds of his virginity. Clutching her waist, Ichigo gave a sharp thrust, entering the woman's pussy. Ichigo gasped at how tight the woman was, Grimmjow's pussy wrapping around him.

"Ah!" gasped Grimmjow, the woman shaking from feeling a man inside her for the first time. She'd used her fingers and her sword hilt to play with herself while fantasizing about Ichigo but having the real thing was quite different. "Fuck!" she shouted as Ichigo moved, her pussy stretching around his huge girth. She panted as a slight pain hit her, Ichigo stretching her pussy to its very limit. She knew that she was ruined for other men. Nobody but Ichigo could satisfy her now.

Figuring Grimmjow to be the type of woman who liked it rough, Ichigo gripped her waist tightly and began to thrust into her hard, his cock slamming in and out of her cunt. "Grimmjow!" he moaned, feeling nothing but pleasure from the woman's cunt surrounding his cock. "You feel good!"

"Fuck yeah!" Grimmjow panted with a wide smile on her face. This was what she wanted. She clawed at the grass beneath her as Ichigo pounded her pussy, her ears ringing with the sound of his hips slapping her jiggling ass. "Ah! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" she shouted, her long blue hair sprawled past her shoulders. She bucked into Ichigo's thrusts, making his cock drive deeper inside her. "Ahhhh!" She soon heard moans coming out of her mouth that she'd never thought she'd make. If there was a mirror in front of them she would have been a little embarrassed by the face she was making.

Grunting the woman's name, Ichigo continued to fuck her as hard as he could. He could feel himself start to lose his reason as her walls continued to squeeze him with every thrust into her wet honeypot. "Grimmjow! Fuck!" he cried out, deciding to add some dirty talk of his own. "You feel so fucking tight!"

"Ohhhh!" Grimmjow stuck out her tongue as she panted for breath. "Keep going! I want your cock!"

Ichigo responded by reaching around and grabbing Grimmjow's swaying tits. The Arrancar gasped as Ichigo leaned back and pulled her upright, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from Ichigo's manhood shifting inside her. While Ichigo squeezed her soft breasts, his hips continued to push his clamhammer in and out of her tight cunt. Ichigo buried his face in her sweaty blue hair, running a hand down her smooth, toned belly. "Grimmjow…"

The woman blushed. She knew her name was just two syllables but Ichigo made them sound so seductive. She reached behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck, turning her head. "You feel so good inside me…" she slurred, groaning when Ichigo's fingers found her clit. "Fuck! You're gonna make me cum again!"

Remembering all the times Grimmjow relentlessly stalked him, Ichigo let go of her breasts and pressed her back down onto the ground. Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo palmed her ass and shoved his cock as hard as he could, fucking the girl silly while she lay on the grass with her ass in the air. "Ahhhhhh, fuuuuuuck!" Grimmjow moaned, Ichigo's hands squeezing her rump hard. Her eyes squeezed shut when she felt Ichigo's cock nudge her womb, gasping when he entered her womb. "FUCK!" Her toes curled and her greedy hole gripped Ichigo's manhood. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, her mind going blank from such a magnificent orgasm. "FUUUUUCK!"

The feeling of a woman's pussy clenching his cock almost made Ichigo go cross-eyed. His balls was soaked by her gushing juices, staining the grass beneath them as Grimmjow continue to howl in pure ecstasy. Ichigo panted from the feeling in his balls, knowing what was about to happen.

Grimmjow was disappointed when Ichigo pulled out of her squirting cunt but was taken by surprised when Ichigo yanked her up onto her knees by the hair. Opening her eyes she saw Ichigo standing up, his cock aimed right at her face while stroking it vigorously. The woman opened wide and stuck out her tongue. "Give it to me," she pleaded. "I want to taste you again!"

Ichigo didn't hesitate. Throwing his head back, he shot his load all over the woman's face. Grimmjow purred as he painted her face with white cum, licking the head and swallowing one strand of cum after another as Ichigo unleashed his pent up load. Once Ichigo was finished and sat back down in front of her, he grabbed a piece of his shredded clothes and wiped her face clean, Grimmjow sitting there in a lustful stupor.

"You happy now?" Ichigo asked, hoping that the Arrancar was satisfied. He tossed the soiled piece of cloth away but noticed Grimmjow's unusual silence. "Grimmjow?"

He was taken aback when the woman purred happily, a silly smile on her face. Staring at her crush, the woman crawled over to him and sat on his lap, purring contently while nuzzling his neck like a cat. ' _Wow…she seems…cute when she's like this,'_ Ichigo noted, running a hand through her blue hair.

Though he didn't know what to do afterwards, Ichigo could still take solace in knowing that he finally found a way to shut Grimmjow up…

To be continued


	6. Kenpachi Meets Her Match

**A.N.: This is a request by killercroc.Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.Warning: Lemon! Genderbender!**

 _Chapter Six: Kenpachi Meets Her Match_

 _ **Two weeks later…**_ **Karakura Town**

Above the bustle of the town below, a Senkaimon opened in the sky and a certain spiky-haired Soul Reaper stepped out into the World of the Living. Kenpachi sniffed the air for any sign of her crush, the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki.

Her blood was boiling at this rate. She'd been denied coming to the World of the Living by the Head-Captain for two weeks and she was mad as hell. After Kisuke arrived to the Soul Society, it'd caused a shock among the remaining captains. However, that shock only grew when Kisuke not only told them of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra partaking of Mayuri's serum but presented their gift: Souske Aizen's head.

Once it was confirmed by the captains that it was indeed Aizen's severed head and not another illusion, Yamamoto readied the other captains for battle. Aizen may have been gone but Gin, Tosen and the rest of the Espada were still a viable threat and they were sure that someone would be brave or foolish enough to carry out their master's plans. In addition, he also forbid Byakuya and Kenpachi from going to see Ichigo again, chastising the two women for disappearing in the middle of the night to find Ichigo. It was maddening for Kenpachi, who only wanted to sink her claws into the boy again.

However, after two weeks of waiting Kenpachi was at the end of her patience. It boggled her mind how Byakuya could withstand the urge to seek out their dearest strawberry. But soon the urge to seek him out was too much to bear and she could take no more. She could take whatever punishment Yamamoto would dish out afterwards but she wouldn't be denied. She was going to have her Ichigo and make him hers. To that end she snuck out of the Soul Society, once again not telling anyone she was leaving and intimidating the guards at the Senkaimon to let her through.

Kenpachi sniffed the air, trying to locate Ichigo. In the Soul Society it'd been hard to pick him out amidst the countless Soul Reapers that littered the Seireitei but here in the World of the Living it was quite easier to locate him.

Like a bloodhound on a trail, Kenpachi found Ichigo's scent as easily as last time. She hurried towards his location, a dirty smile on her face. This time she would not let anyone get in her way. If anyone got in her way this time, she would introduce them to the pointy end of her zanpakuto.

It wasn't that hard for Kenpachi to find Ichigo. With the boy's unrestrained spirit energy he was like a lighthouse in the middle of a foggy night. Kenpachi grinned as she neared, her heart racing and the heat in her loins beginning to build. "You're mine this time, Ichigo…"

Racing through the air, Kenpachi looked down and found herself standing on top of a building, looking down into a dark alley. Sniffing the air again, the spiky-haired woman bristled when she could smell a certain scent mixed in with Ichigo's. Peering down below, Kenpachi saw a head of orange hair through the darkness.

Her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the alley, Kenpachi soon found the object of her affections. The Substitute Soul Reaper had his pants down and his top opened, busy sliding his cock in and out of Grimmjow's pussy. The bluenette was pressed against the wall completely naked, having shed her clothes on her way to Ichigo. "Fuck!" she growled, her nails scratching the brick wall as she felt Ichigo's cock touch her cervix. "Keep fucking me you big stud!"

Ichigo pressed himself against Grimmjow, smooshing her against the brick wall. His hands gripped her waist tightly, digging his nails into her soft skin just like how she liked. The woman had a fucked silly expression on her face, unable to handle Ichigo's cock pounding her. She was a fighter, a cold-blooded animal. But in the face of Ichigo's sexual prowess she was reduced to a bitch in heat. "Ah! Ahhhh!" she moaned lewdly, smiling happily.

To Ichigo's chagrin Grimmjow didn't stop harassing him. Though she wasn't as insistent as before, she would turn up just when Ichigo had let his guard down, mostly without any clothes on. Knowing that it was impossible to turn her away for long, Ichigo would oblige her wish and give her what she wanted, his only stipulation that Grimmjow stayed away from his house. Grimmjow reluctantly agreed, traveling back and forth from Hueco Mundo to rest before returning for another round of fucking. The Arrancar couldn't get enough of Ichigo, craving his touch day in and day out.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo panted, burying his face into her long blue hair. Grimmjow let out a lewd moan before cumming, her hole tightening around Ichigo. Moaning Grimmjow's name again, Ichigo felt his balls tighten before climaxing inside the woman. The Arrancar let out a soundless moan as she was filled, her smile stretching wider from Ichigo's creampie. "Ahhh…" Ichigo sighed, pulling out of her stuffed pussy. Grimmjow clung to the all, purring in contentment before turning back to Ichigo. Ichigo could tell from her eyes that she was still wanting another round. Stepping over to him, the woman wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big, wet kiss.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Ichigo was taken totally by surprised when a large shadow loomed them. He was almost knocked over when Kenpachi suddenly apparead from out of nowhere, jumping down into the alley like some dark comic book vigilante. Kenpachi's eye was red with rage as she stared at Grimmjow. She knew about Grimmjow and Ulquiorra from Kisuke wanted to be the one to take Ichigo's virginity, not some genderbended Arrancar. Ichigo gulped from the angry look on her face. Grimmjow blinked in confusion, still in a happy stupor. "Who the hell are you?"

"Get your hands off of my Ichigo," Kenpachi growled, storming over to the pair. Ichigo pulled up his pants and gulped as Grimmjow, still buck naked, intercepted Kenpachi. She knew that both women were formidable fighters and his mind quickly tried to find a way to keep the pair from wrecking the entire city.

"Your Ichigo?" Grimmjow spat. "Please, like you could handle him. I'm the only women who can handle Ichigo's…prowess," she said seductively, throwing a glance over at Ichigo, who blushed.

"Yeah right!" Kenpachi growled, not impressed by Grimmjow's icy glare. "Ichigo needs a real woman. And that…" Grimmjow yelped as Kenpachi suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, "Ain't…" she hefted the naked woman over her head and threw her as hard as she could, "YOU!"

"Kyaaaa!" Grimmjow uncharacteristically squealed as she was catapulted through the air, landing in a dumpster, the lid thumping down onto it from the impact. "YOU BITCH!" her scream echoed through the hollow metal.

Grabbing Ichigo by the wrist, the huge woman slung the hapless boy over her shoulder. "You're coming with me!" she said angrily. Amidst Ichigo's struggling and pleas for her to let go, she whipped out her sword and opened a Senkaimon.

Grimmjow opened the lid of the dumpster, covered in trash, just in time to see Kenpachi carting her boytoy away, screaming in frustration as the portal closed behind them…

 _ **Meanwhile…**_ **Soul Society; Squad Eleven**

Kicking the door to her room open, Kenpachi carried Ichigo inside. The boy blushed as the tall woman carried him bridal-style, earning a lot of giggles from the passing Soul Reapers along the way. He stopped his struggling while they were in the Precipice World, not wanting to anger the woman and end up as space-time dust. "Hey!" Ichigo yelped as she dumped him onto the bed. "Kenpachi! What do you think you're-"

But Kenpachi knew exactly what she was doing. Tossing her zanpakuto to the floor, she got on the bed and was upon Ichigo in seconds. Pinning Ichigo to the bed with her heavy weight, Kenpachi ran her hands through his hair, feeling elated at having the boy all to herself. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll show you how it is to be with a real woman."

"Uhhh…"

Before Ichigo could utter a single word, Kenpachi went to work on removing his clothes. And by remove, I mean she ripped them to shreds, her lust as hungry as Grimmjow's. Once Ichigo was naked before her, she sat up and removed her clothes, taking off the bandages constraining her breasts.

Lying there before her, Ichigo took in the sight of Kenpachi's female form. He was unable to keep himself from getting aroused by the woman's naked boy. She had incredibly fit, the serum that changed her having not touched her powerful physique. Ichigo's eyes became fixed to her large breasts, easily the size of Orihime's, before looking down her toned belly to her bushy womanhood.

Kenpachi laid down beside Ichigo and pulled him close, smiling as their faces neared. "I'm gonna make that blueberry Arrancar seem like a schoolgirl when I'm done with you," she said confidently before pulling Ichigo into a bruising kiss. She moaned at the taste of Ichigo's lips, swiping them with her tongue. Pulling away, she smiled seductively. "You taste good."

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo panted before she blessed him with another deep kiss. Slowly he reached up and ran a hand through her spiky hair, her bells jingling. He knew it was pointless to try to resist. The woman was just as determined as Grimmjow and even if he did manage to get away from her, she'd only come after him. His body tingled as her tongue licked his lips, demanding entrance. ' _Not only that…'_ he noted as he reached up with his free hand to grab her huge breast, ' _She's really hot.'_ Ichigo, being the teenager that he was, couldn't resist a naked woman in front of him when she clearly wanted him oh-so badly.

Feeling Ichigo get into it made Kenpachi very happy. Her hand reached down between Ichigo's legs to feel his dick, the thick shaft beginning to swell with blood. Once Ichigo was nice and hard, Kenpachi stared wide-eyed at the sheer size of it. "Holy fuck!" she breathed, her pussy becoming moist just from seeing it and imagining it going inside her. "Yours is way bigger than mine was!"

Ichigo scowled. "Kenpachi, do NOT say that again!"

"Heheheh, you're cute when you're angry."

As Kenpachi stroked him Ichigo palmed her big breasts, the two joining at the lips once more while they fondled each other. They parted for air after a minute before the large woman rolled over and got back on top of Ichigo, deciding that the foreplay was over. "I want you," she purred as she lifted her hips, hissing as the tip pushed against her bushy entrance. Putting her hands on Ichigo's stomach, Kenpachi dropped her hips, Ichigo's cock piercing her virgin womanhood in one go. "Ohhh!" Her eye widened as her womanhood was penetrated, stretching around his enormous girth.

Kenpachi didn't even wait to adjust. Her bells jingled as she lifted her hips and slammed them back down with ferocity. Ichigo was both astonished and slightly afraid of her powerful bouncing, wondering if he was going to make it out of this without having both hips pulverized. Even so, he was in bliss nonetheless. He forgotten how tight a woman could be, too used to having sex with Grimmjow by now. His hands instinctively went to her waist, laying his head back on the pillow. He never imagined things would turn out like this but right now he didn't care. As Kenpachi increased her speed, Ichigo's eyes became hypnotized by her bouncing breasts, her tanned skin gleaming with sweat. "Ah! Kenpachi!" he panted, thrusting up into her tight depths, pushing his cock deeper inside her.

"Mmmmh!" Kenpachi moaned through clenched teeth. The bed shook like crazy as Kenpachi treated Ichigo like her best riding stallion. Her shapely ass jiggled each time it smacked Ichigo's strong hips. Her breasts bounced wildly each time she speared herself down onto his cock. "Ah! So big!" she panted, her bells in her hair jingling like crazy. "So fucking big!"

As much as Ichigo reveled in watching the powerful woman ride him like it was the last day of her life, he was not one for being the bottom in this. Remembering the last time she accosted him and all the times she used to chase him trying to get their rematch, Ichigo decided to up the ante.

"Oh!" Kenpachi gasped in surprise when Ichigo suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around her, rolling her over. The captain as caught completely off-guard when Ichigo reared his hips back and slammed his manhood into her, her body shaking. "Ichigo!" she shouted, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "What the fuck?!"

"I'm getting a little payback," Ichigo said cheekily, a rare smirk on his face. "Didn't you want that rematch you were always talking about?" he asked, thrusting his cock in and out of her snatch with as much force as he could muster.

Amidst her groans and gasps, Kenpachi grinned. "Oho? So you finally decided to grow some balls, eh?" she taunted. Her hands ran through his orange hair before bringing his face close to hers. "Well just to let you know, man or woman, I don't back down from a challenge." She pulled Ichigo into another bruising kiss, sucking on his tongue while her nails raked down his back, adding to the marks left by Grimmjow before her. "Let's see who gives up first," she teased, reaching for her own face. "But first…let's make it interesting."

Ichigo gulped as Kenpachi ripped off her eyepatch, her monstrous strength reaching its maximum. Thankfully for the pair Kenpachi's room was lined with Sekki-Seki rock for these occasions, keeping the woman's fearsome spiritual pressure from obliterating the room. Kenpachi glowed yellow and her pussy tightened around Ichigo, almost driving him to orgasm then and there.

But Ichigo was not one to back down either. As Kenpachi's yellow glow faded, Ichigo reached deep and summoned his own spiritual pressure, his nude body glowing blue in response. Kenpachi grinned from ear to ear. She'd have her rematch at least. True, it wasn't anything like she'd imagined it but seeing the feisty look in Ichigo's eyes was worth it.

That and he felt damn good inside her cunt.

The two rolled around on the bed, Ichigo thrusting into her and Kenpachi bucking her hips to match his pace. The bed continued to shake and rattle as the two fucked like animals on top of it. It'd been made of sturdy material but such lovemaking was too much for it. With a loud crack the legs gave out and the bed broke, the two halting for a moment to see what happened.

"Oh…" Ichigo blushed, still on top of Kenpachi. "Sorry about the bed."

"Who the fuck cares about the bed?" Kenpachi grumbled before putting a hand on Ichigo's chest. "We're still fighting, Ichigo. And I've only just begun."

Ichigo yelped as Kenpachi pushed him up before kicking him off the ruined bed, tumbling to the floor. When he sat up Kenpachi leapt off the bed like a jungle predator. Suddenly things got a lot more physical as the naked couple rolled around on the ground, grappling with each other. Grabbing hold of his wrists, Kenpachi slammed her crush down onto the floor before smothering his face with her boobs, lowering herself back down onto his dick. "You like that?" she taunted. "Are my tits too much for you?"

Unable to resist, Ichigo started to motorboat the woman's breasts, thrusting up into her snatch while she slammed herself up and down. Kenpachi grinned as her breasts jiggled, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. He wrapped his lips around one of her tender nipples. "Mmmmmh, yeah!" Kenpachi panted, her hips moving rapidly. Her asscheeks jiggled like jello every time they smacked Ichigo's hips. She cried out when Ichigo bit down on her nipple, the painful pleasure exquisite to the warrior. "Ah! Yes!" she shouted, throwing her head back.

Taking advantage of Kenpachi's reaction, Ichigo turned the tables and shoved Kenpachi off of her. The two made it to their feet and continued grappling, each using all their strength to overpower the other. Letting go of her hands, Ichigo reached for the woman's ass and lifted her up, clutching her tightly. Kenpachi gasped as Ichigo shoved his cock back into her, the tension inside her starting to build. Determined to best him and make him submit, she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, refusing to let go.

Though she was quite heavy, Ichigo didn't lose steam. He kissed Kenpachi deeply, moaning into her lips. His fingers dug into her soft cheeks, making Ichigo marvel at the serum's effectiveness in crafting Kenpachi's seductive body. Continuing to hold her tightly, Ichigo slammed her into the wall, keeping her right where she wanted. The sudden impact caused Kenpachi to let go of him, her feet touching the ground while he pressed her against the wall, his hips ceasing their mad thrusting.

Reaching down, Ichigo grabbed one of her strong legs and lifted it up. The tempo of Kenpachi's panting and moans increased dramatically, her nails digging into his shoulders when he reached deeper inside of her.

And then…he hit it.

A special spot that Kenpachi's fingers never reached. Once Ichigo found her G-spot, Kenapchi saw stars. "Ahhhhhh!" she shrieked, her toes curling while her nails dug deeper into Ichigo's shoulder. "Fuck! FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCKFUCK!" she shouted. Every time Ichigo pushed into her his tip would hit that special spot. And every time Ichigo hit that spot Kenpachi would feel ecstasy shoot through her, lightning coursing through her veins and magma replacing her blood. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt that unbearable tension snap. "Cumming!" she cried out.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Ichigo pulled out of Kenpachi and watched as she squirted all over his cock and balls, her warm juices soaking his genitals. Kenpachi pulled him into another kiss, sucking face with him while she felt herself feel true bliss. Her hand reached down and she stroked Ichigo quickly, feeling him moan into her lips again before blowing his load all over her hand and her abused pink lips.

His mind going blank from his sudden climax, Ichigo was caught off guard when Kenpachi pushed him back onto the ruined bed, climbing back on top of him. "I hope you're not through yet, Ichigo," Kenpachi grinned, the lust in her eyes intensifying. "I haven't said I give yet."

Despite the terrifying look in her eyes, Ichigo could only grin. He remembered the look of pure lustful insanity on her face when she came. And he wanted to see it again. "You're on, Kenpachi."

"You better not go limp on me or I will cut your head off!" she lewdly said, jerking him off and getting him back to hardness quickly. "Now get back to fucking me!"

 _ **Several hours later…**_

"Ah! Ah!" Ichigo panted. His entire body was covered in sweat. He couldn't feel his hips anymore but he couldn't stop.

The room was a mess. After fucking on the floor, the dresser, a chair and against the wall again, they returned to the ruined bed. Kenpachi was on her hands and knees, her hips bucking against Ichigo's strong thrusts. In one hand he gripped her black hair, pulling it back tightly. Kenpachi's body arched to the point where it was almost painful in Ichigo's grasp. His other hand was hard at work punishing her ass, every smack adding another red handprint. "Kenpachi! Kenpachi!" Ichigo repeated, her name the only thing on his lips.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Kenpachi groaned, her vision hazy from her rampant lust. Now that Ichigo had found her G-spot he was hitting it with every thrust. Now that she was a woman, she suffered from a woman's vulnerabilities, one that Ichigo was exploiting the hell out of. The sound of her bells mixed with the lewd sound of his hips smacking her beaten ass. Finally, the woman couldn't take it anymore. "YOU WIN!" she screamed. "I GIVE UP!"

Letting go of her hair, Ichigo grabbed her breasts and pulled her close, panting into her ear as his hips moved at maximum velocity, his cock reshaping her innards. "You give up?" he teased, squeezing her tits roughly.

"I GIVE UP!" Kenpachi howled. Her pussy tightened around Ichigo as she neared her final climax. "I'M YOUR BITCH! Ah! Ahhhhh!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she climaxed.

Turning her head, Ichigo shut her up with one more kiss before blowing his load inside her. This wasn't the first time he'd creampied her today, his load adding to the large amount he'd pumped inside her. Kenpachi felt her mind melt as heat burned her pussy, her body trembling in Ichigo's arms.

As Kenpachi went limp in his arms, Ichigo pulled out of her stuffed cunt, panting like he'd ran a marathon to the moon and back. He laid Kenpachi down and wiped his sweaty brow. "Wow…" he breathed. "I can't believe I lasted that long…" He looked down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Kenpachi?"

"Zzzzzz…zzzzzz…"

Ichigo saw that Kenpachi had fallen asleep. "You know, anyone else and I'd be offended. But…" he slumped as exhaustion took hold of him. As he laid down next to the scarred, large woman he pulled the covers over them, Kenpachi snuggling with him on the ruined bed…

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up, his body sore as hell. "Urghhhhh…" he groaned as he slumped forward. "What the hell did I do yesterday?" he yawned before realizing this wans't his room but the ruined mess that was Kenpachi's bedroom.

"Heheheh…the real question is what didn't we do?" said Kenpachi as she sat up, hugging Ichigo. The Substitute blushed hard as Kenpachi nuzzled his neck lovingly. "Mmmmhhh…so…" her hands slowly trailed around his waist towards his softened manhood. "Ready to make me your bitch again?"

"Oh dear…" Suddenly Ichigo thought that maybe giving her what she wanted wasn't the best idea.

Kenpachi suddenly stopped. "Oh, and since I'm Yachiru's mother now, that makes you her daddy."

"What?!"

No sooner did she say that did the door opened. Ichigo quickly covered himself when Yachiru walked into the room. Seeing the ruined bed and the covered couple, Yachiru beamed with happiness. "Yay!" she cheered, seeing Kenpachi finally getting her Ichigo. "Ichigo's my daddy now!"

Ichigo merely gaped, realizing what he'd stepped into now that he was Kenpachi's lover…

To be continued


	7. Ulquiorra's Feelings

**Warning: Lemon! Genderbender!**

 _Chapter Seven: Ulquiorra's Feelings_

 _ **A week later…  
**_ **Ichigo's House**

"Ughhhhhh…" Ichigo groaned as he entered the house, his shoulders tired. "Why does Kenpachi have to bring Yachiru with her every time she shows up…" he muttered. In one hand was a stick of cotton candy and in the other was a plastic bag with a goldfish. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a goldfish?"

In addition to satisfying Kenpachi's hungry desires now that the captain was his lover, Ichigo was now unofficially Yachiru's new father, clinging to him with almost the same devotion as her mother. Whenever Kenpachi would pop up for Ichigo to ravish her, when they were finished Yachiru would appear and Ichigo would get dragged into a "family activity". Today Ichigo had to take Yachiru to a carnival that was in Karakura Town, blowing most of his cash on playing games with Yachiru and winning her stuffed animals.

Entering the living room, Ichigo felt sore as hell. Not only was he exhausted from fucking Kenpachi, satisfying her lust in the woods, Yachiru liked to ride on his shoulders just like her father. "I'll ask Yuzu if she wants this," he said to himself, looking at the goldfish he'd won.

"Your sisters aren't here."

Whirling around, Ichigo stared in shock when he saw the female Ulquiorra sitting on his couch. "Ulquiorra!" He hadn't seen hide or hair of the genderbended woman since she and Grimmjow killed Aizen. Because he'd been so caught up satisfying Grimmjow and Kenpachi he'd completely forgotten that she was among the four who was changed by Mayuri's formula. "Why are you here?" He quickly looked around in alarm. "What have you done with my sisters?!"

Cool as a cucumber, Ulquiorra simply sat there quietly. "Your family is not here, Ichigo. I waited until they had left before I entered. If they arrived before you I would have left and waited until they were asleep before I approached you." The bone-white woman turned her head in confusion. "May I ask why your face is painted like a cat?"

Remembering his trip to the carnival, the kitty-faced Ichigo blushed in response. "Sorry! One second…" He disappeared into the kitchen to remove the facepaint before returning back to the awaiting Ulquiorra. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief knowing that this woman wasn't after his family. "Where have you been? And what are you doing here?"

Like usual, Ulquiorra was silent as she stared at Ichigo. But as seconds ticked by he could see a look of anxiety spread across her face. It looked as if she wanted to say or do something but couldn't decide on if she should. Reaching for the zipper to her jacket, she pulled it down slightly to reveal the Hollow hole in her throat. "I…I have been trying to understand this feeling. I can't understand what I'm feeling and every time I see you I feel it growing."

In the blink of an eye Ulquiorra was off the couch and in front Ichigo. She backed him into the wall before putting a hand on his shoulder, keeping him still. "Why?" she asked, the confusion present in her eyes. For Ichigo it was déjà vu. "Why do I care for you?"

"What?" Ichigo blinked.

The woman took a step forward until her chest almost pressed into Ichigo's. Taking hold of his hand, she brought to her Hollow hole, a soft moan escaping her white lips as his fingers grazed it. "Why won't this longing for you go away? Why does my body heat up and itch every time I think about you?" She put a hand over her own breast. "Why does my heart flutter just being in your presence?" Pleading eyes begged Ichigo to give her an answer. "Tell me, Ichigo Kurosaki? Why do I want you so badly?"

The hot breath of the Arrancar kept hitting his face, her longing eyes stirring Ichigo's blood. He couldn't deny that the serum that changed Ulquiorra made her just as beautiful as Grimmjow and Kenpachi. And after giving in to temptation with those two it would have been so easy for him to push Ulquiorra back onto the couch and give her a lesson in dictation.

But for once, Ichigo didn't give in. He wouldn't stoop to his two lovers level by taking advantage of her. Besides, his hips were still sore from Kenpachi and he was pretty sure he'd need another hour before his balls reloaded.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he pushed the woman away. "Ulquiorra, listen to me," he quietly said. "It's the serum that changed you. It's affecting your mind."

"I know. I thought that by keeping distance the feeling would fade away but it only grew. And seeing you again…" she instantly cupped his face with her soft hands. "Makes my body unbearably hot."

Once again Ichigo got to know the softness of Ulquiorra's lips. However, it was cut short when Ichigo sensed his family drawing near. "You need to leave. I can't let my family see you." After Karin walked in on him and Kenpachi making the beast with two backs on the floor of his bedroom Ichigo made it a point to keep his flings out of his house and the last thing he needed was a horny Ulquiorra hounding him.

Disappointed, Ulquiorra turned and walked away towards the opened window she came through. Giving Ichigo one last longing look she Sonidoed away from the house, leaving behind a sighing Ichigo. The warmth of her kiss was still on his lips as he headed up the stairs.

"She's gonna keep hounding me, isn't she?"

 _ **A few days later…  
**_ **Karakura High School**

Ichigo didn't know how much more he could take. Grimmjow was one thing but this was getting old.

In addition to having Grimmjow and Kenpachi appear out of the blue for a quickie, the former still miffed at being tossed into a dumpster, now Ichigo had another woman shadowing him. For the most part she'd pop up at his school, staring longingly at Ichigo from afar. Ichigo's friends asked what that was about but Ichigo merely groaned and told them not to worry, hoping that maybe Ulquiorra would find whatever she was looking for and go away.

Seeing her peering at him from behind the door out in the hallway made Ichigo think that maybe he should do something.

Uryu nudged him while the teacher's back was turned. "Ichigo…"

"I know…"

"She's here again…"

"I know…"

"She's not going away…"

"I know…"

"You should really do something…"

"I know!"

Just then the bell rang. Ichigo quickly waited for everyone to leave before heading for the door. Ulquiorra, having moved out of everyone's way when they left, was standing next to the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm still trying to understand why I feel so strongly for you."

"You arne't going to answer that by stalking me. And its weirding my friends out. You need to stop coming to my school."

"Not until I find what I'm looking for."

Not wanting to have a conversation with a person most normal people couldn't see, Ichigo decided to move the conversation. He turned his head to see if most of his classmates were finished getting their things. When he saw the hallway empty, he reached without looking for Ulquiorra's arm. "Come with me. We're not having this conversation-"

"Ohhhh…"

Blusing from such a dirty sound, Ichigo turned to see what the problem was…only to realize that what he'd grabbed wasn't her arm but rather her breast.

His cheeks turning red, Ichigo let go of her boob and grabbed her wrist. "Come with me." He told her, pulling her into Karakura High School's music room. He knew that this late in the day the room wasn't going to be used and since the room was soundproofed they could talk without the fear of someone hearing Ichigo talking to someone they couldn't see or hear. The room had a large table neared the front and was filled with bean-bag chairs. Ulquiorra was silent the entire trip, her mind taking in how good it felt physically and emotionally.

Locking the door to make sure nobody would interrupt them, Ichigo turned back to Ulquiorra. "Look, I don't need you-"

He didn't get to finish. Ulquiorra grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts. "Ahhhh…" she sighed heavenly as Ichigo instinctively grabbed them. "That feels so gooood…" she moaned. Her body became hot when Ichigo's fingers brushed her nipples through her jacket. "Ohhhh…"

Ichigo tried to pull his hands away but the woman had a tight grip. "Ulquiorra…" he started, not knowing what to say and really glad that Kenpachi or Grimmjow were here to see this. He knew how mad the two women would be if they saw Ulquiorra try to steal their fun.

"This feels…so good…" Ulquiorra panting. Her legs rubbed together and she moved closer to Ichigo. "I feel so hot…" She looked back up and looked at Ichigo with pleading, lustful eyes. "Ichigo…"

The Substitute knew what the Arrancar wanted. However, unlike the time at his house, Ichigo had a bigger understanding of what Ulquiorra was going through. As an Arrancar that was the epitome of heartless, the woman was unaccustomed to feeling such strong emotions thanks to her change. His understanding and her charming beauty, plus how good it felt to touch her breasts, helped Ichigo make his decision. Stepping closer until his face neared Ulquiorra's, he squeezed her breasts lightly. He wasn't surprised by the gasp and the soft moan she let out, her breath becoming ragged from how her loins ached. "Do you want me to help you take care of that feeling?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer. Instead she let go of Ichigo's hand to cup his face. Ichigo met her in a passionate kiss. This time Ichigo didn't pull away. He pulled her close as he deepened the kiss. As he pressed her against the wall, Ichigo felt weird. It was so odd for him to be in control of the situation for once. But he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip away.

Ulquiorra returned the kiss with another. Again and again they kissed. The woman began to lose herself to the feelings inside her boiling over. She turned away as Ichigo cupped her breasts again, fondling her soft tits and letting Ichigo attack her neck. He peppered her white neck with soft kisses. The room became filled with the sound of Ulquiorra's soft moaning coming from her lips. Her hands gripped Ichigo's shoulders tightly while he continued to squeeze and fondle her breasts. "How does it feel?" he asked as he took his lips away from her bite-covered neck.

"It's good!" she moaned, her hands running through his orange hair. "I don't…understand…why it feels so good!" Her head rolled back as Ichigo's thumbs pressed agasint her nipples. Thanks to Ichigo's fondling and that growing heat inside her, Ulquiorra's nipples had become aroused. Now the fabric of her jacket was rubbing agasit her tender areolas and causing the itching feeling down below to grow as heat burned in her chest.

"That means you're feeling aroused. You're horny," Ichigo explained. He caressed her cheek softly before giving her another passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and danced with hers, Ulquiorra moaning into his lips. Letting go of her tit, Ichigo grabbed the zipper to her jacket and pulled it down.

To the Arrancar, the sound of the metal teeth unraveling was as loud as thunder while she sucked on Ichigo's tongue. Once the zipper reached the end, her jacket departed and revealed her cleavage to the boy. Continuing to kiss her, Ichigo gently pulled her top away from him and let it slid out of his hands into the floor.

The serum that had transformed Ulquiorra made her just as sexy as Grimmjow and Kenpachi. Her breasts were just as big as the others, her hard white nipples begging to be sucked. His eyes turned to the black hole in her throat and he reached for it, his fingers gently brushing the edges. "Does it hurt?" he asked, remembering Ulquiorra's prior comment about her Hollow hole burning.

"It…feels hot…" she admitted, grabbing his hands and bringing them back to her chest. "But if feels so good." She cooed from Ichigo's warm hands touching her bare breasts, leaning in for another kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her, Ichigo lifted Ulquiorra up and carried her over to a table before setting her down on top of it. The white Arrancar squirmed as Ichigo attacked her breasts, licking and kissing her soft skin. "Ahhhh…" she moaned, arching her back when Ichigo took one of her hardened nipples into her mouth. She continued to rub her legs together, her hands grasping the edges of the table while Ichigo pleasured her tits. "Ichigo…" she sighed before her emerald eyes widened in surprise. "Ah!" she gasped when teeth chomped on her tit.

Remembering that he wasn't dealing with Grimmjow or Kenpachi, Ichigo knew that he had to be gentler with the woman since she'd never experienced anything like this before. "I'm sorry," he quickly said, taking his mouth away from her huge mound. "Did that hurt?"

"No," Ulquiorra quickly said while shaking her head. She cupped her breasts and fingered her hard nipples. "That felt good. It just caught me off guard. Can you…do that again?"

Nodding, Ichigo wrapped his lips around her nipple again and began to gently nibble her tit. He sucked and lavished her nipple with his tongue before tenderizing it with his teeth. Ulquiorra's head swam with emotion, her eyes glazed over as arousal took control over her. Cupping her lusicious mounds, Ichigo squeezed her gently before switching to the other tit. "Mmmmh!" he moaned while sucking her tit.

Ulquiorra's breathing became ragged. She arched her back while her moans grew louder. She felt the heat in her loins start to grow, spreading throughout her entire body. When it reached her brain, something inside Ulquiorra snapped. Her teeth clenched as she gripped Ichigo's head, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull. "Guhhhhhhhhh!" she groaned loudly, a huge wet stain appearing on her white pants.

Blinking in surprise, Ichigo realized that Ulquiorra just had an orgasm. And a powerful one at that, judging by her expression. Feeling hot himself, Ichigo removed his school jacket and shirt, putting his ripped body on display.

Panting for breath, Ulquiorra lay on the table, her eyes blinking rapidly while trying to recover. "What…" she started, words failing her.

Crawling on top of her, Ichigo traced her lips with a thumb, his chest mashing her huge breasts. "You just came," he told her.

"That…was amazing…" she breathed. Grabbing Ichigo's head, she pulled him into a bruising kiss. Her hands explored Ichigo's naked back, feeling every curve of his spine and his strong, powerful muscles as well as the myriad of scratch marks from his flings with the others. Her nails added several more to his collection. Feeling her soft yet harsh clawing turned Ichigo on, devouring her lips with another deep kiss.

When they parted, the two breathed heavily. "Ichigo…" Ulquiorra panted, her roaming hands going lower. "I…I…" Such desire and heavy emotions made her confusion all the greater.

"It's okay." Ichigo merely smiled at her. He reached down and dipped a hand beneath her pants, touching her sweet honeypot. "You can say it."

"I…want you…" her hand reached down and joined Ichigo's in touching herself. "I want you inside me."

The boy shared a tender kiss with her before sliding down her naked front, kissing his way down. Hopping off the table he grabbed Ulquiorra's pants and pulled them off. Her naked legs were as white as the rest of her body, long and slender. Only a thin pair of black panties kept Ichigo from her forbidden fruit. Even that last veil of security was removed as Ichigo slid it down her legs, leaving Ulquiorra naked and at Ichigo's mercy.

Leaning over the naked woman, Ichigo pressed his hand against her wet snatch. Ulquiorra spread her legs, cooing as Ichigo's fingers gently rubbed her weeping cunt. "Ah! So good!" she cried out. "Ah!" went the woman when Ichigo's fingers entered pussy. She'd experimented on her body by lightly touching herself but this was nothing compared to Ichigo's fingering. Now that Ichigo was very experienced with pleasing a woman, he knew what would make Ulquiorra moan loudest.

Slipping two fingers into her hungry cunt, Ichigo watched as Ulquiorra cried out in pleasure. He could feel tension in his pants but ignored it for now. The sound of his fingers plunging into her pussy filled the room. Ulquiorra's hands gripped the table's edges like before, sweat beading down her naked body. "Ah! Ahhhh!" Ulquiorra cried out. Like a narcotic, bliss surged through her veins, showing her the delights of being a woman and making her crave more. "It's…it's coming again!" she groaned. "Ohh!" she gasped, the air suddenly knocked out of her. "Ohhhhhhh!"

Ichigo's hand became soaked from her gushing juices. He watched as the woman climaxed in front of him, showing him her debauched expression. Pulling his fingers out, Ichigo walked to the side of the table and leaned down to kiss her, silencing her moaning with a kiss. "Mmmmh!"

Letting go of the table, Ulquiorra's hand brushed against Ichigo's pants. Recovering more quickly from her orgasm, Ulquiorra cupped the large bulge, earning a groan from the boy as they continued to kiss. She sat up and reached for the zipper to Ichigo's pants. After unbuttoning and unzipping them, she tugged down his pants to reveal her manhood. "Oh…" she whispered when Ichigo's massive clamhammer came into view. "Yours is…big…" she noted. Her hand reached for it and grasped it gently. "My own penis was far inferior to yours."

Ichigo wanted to facepalm. "Would you guys please stop saying stuff like that?" he mumbled before stepping out of his pants. Taking Ulquiorra by the hand, he guided her over to one of the beanbag chairs and sat down. "You can touch me," he said as she knelt down. "It's only fair since I touched you."

Kneeling down in front of him, Ulquiorra quietly nodded and grabbed Ichigo's cock again. The Substitute sat back in the chair and sighed heavenly as Ulquiorra gave him a handjob. He relaxed while Ulquiorra's hand gracefully stroked up and down his cock. "Ahhhh…" he sighed.

"You're so hot…" Ulquiorra admired, her hand stroking him in rhythm. She marveled at how big the boy was. She couldn't even wrap her fingers all the way around it. "Does it feel good?" she asked, though she already knew the answer judging by Ichigo's expression.

"Y-yeah…" Ichigo breathed, his heart pounding in his chest. "Your hand is so soft."

Smiling in return, Ulquiorra quickened her handjob. Ichigo leaned back farther on the beanbag chair, his balls swelling in anticipation, ready to release their heavy load. "Don't stop…" he mumbled, tilting his head back.

Knowing how good one hand felt, Ulquiorra gripped his shaft with her free hand and gave him a double handjob. That lovely heat in her loins returned to her as she watched Ichigo's tip pulsed, pre-cum dripping all over her hand. "Are you about to cum, Ichigo?" she asked, her heart pounding in anticipation.

"Uh huh…" Ichigo panted. He closed his eyes when a hot, raging rush surged through him. "Cumming!" he grunted, throwing his head back before blowing his load all over her hands. Ulquiorra gasped as the first shot into the air and landed on her cheek, staining her face while Ichigo soiled her hands with his hot spunk. "Ahhhh…" he moaned as he finished, a happy smile on his face from such a blissful release.

Ulquiorra gave her stained hand an experimental lick, tasting Ichigo's essence. ' _It's so hot…and bitter…and yet…and yet…'_ That heat in her loins burned. That carnal urge that made her want Ichigo all the more.

Sitting up, Ichigo saw Ulquiorra clean her hands with her shirt, wiping off the line of cum off her face as well. Looking down, the woman saw how erect Ichigo still was, panting with increasing lust. Like an anaconda sliding up a tree, the naked woman slid onto Ichigo's lap. Ichigo embraced her in his arms, his manhood brushing against her stomach. Her breath hit Ichigo's face as she started to rub her naked body with Ichigo's, her sweat mingling with his. Ichigo ran a hand through her messy black hair while she glued her lips to his, his free hand snaking down to cup her round asscheek. Pulling her lips away, Ulquiorra moaned as she succumbed to the feelings inside of her. "I can't…think straight…" she panted. "I want it…so badly."

Shifting his hips, Ichigo pushed the tip of his manhood agasint Ulquiorra's flower. "I want you too," he whispered into her ear. Ulquiorra nodded and Ichigo pushed into her, claiming her pussy.

A sharp gasp left Ulquiorra as she was penetrated. Ichigo held her tightly as he pulled her down, her cunt taking every inch of him inside her. "Ah! Ahhhh!" Ulquiorra groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly while her womanhood was stretched wide by his thickness. "So big!" She squeezed her eyes shut from the feeling of having her pussy bottomed out. She could feel a little pain mixed in with the pleasure, this being her first time after all.

Ichigo reined in the urge to start moving, the temptation palpable from the way her tight walls clung to him. But he saw the pain in her face and waited. He knew that unlike Kenpachi and Grimmjow, Ulquiorra wasn't used to having such a huge cock inside of her. "It's…big!" she groaned, putting her head on Ichigo's shoulder while she clung to him, her pussy stretched around his huge girth. "I feel…so full!"

After a few moments her breathing started to even out and the incredible tension around his cock subsided, Ulquiorra relaxing after becoming adjusting to his size. Cupping her ass, Ichigo lifted her up, sighing heavenly as her walls sifted around his clamhammer. Ulquiorra panted into his ear when he lowered her back down, filling her pussy with cock again. The woman's black nails dug into his shoulders as he slowly lifted her up and down his manhood. The pain inside her soon faded, leaving only the bliss.

Ulquiorra was aware of the human body. She knew that a woman's pussy had several spots within that would feel good. But she never knew how well Ichigo could hit those spots, nor did she realized how good it would feel. "Ah! Ahhhhh!" she moaned, a dirty sound coming from her booty as it smacked Ichigo's hips. Soon her hips began to move on their own. ' _What is this?'_ Ulquiorra thought, confused from how her body moved against her will. ' _I can't stop! I can't stop wanting more!'_ When Ichigo's hand snaked up her back, making chills run down her spine, Ulquiorra mashed her lips with Ichigo, losing herself to the lust within. She was experiencing so much bliss, and it was all thanks to Ichigo. ' _I was wrong! He's not trash. He's amazing!'_

Ichigo ran his hands through her messy black hair. He was in awe of the ivory-skinned woman. Never did he imagine that his enemy would become such a beautiful woman and that she would submit to him like this. Ulquiorra leaned back, letting her round tits bounce freely. "Ulquiorra…" he moaned, his hands returning to her lithe waist.

"Keep going!" Ulquiorra moaned, arching her back. She threw her head back when Ichigo hit a spot deep inside her, ecstasy shooting through her like lightning. "So good! It feels so good!" She reached down and started rubbing her clit. "My pussy feels so good!" Her eyes, glazed with pure lust, stared into Ichigo's brown orbs. "Ichigo…your cock is great!"

' _Never thought I'd hear someone as composed as her talk dirty…'_ Ichigo thought, leaning back against the chair. Ulquiorra gripped his shoulders tightly as she started to bounce on his cock, Ichigo's hands reaching up to cup her bouncing tits. Ichigo could feel the heat pool in his balls and knew that he was close, not used to Ulquiorra's tightness.

Ulquiorra sensed Ichigo's impending release and had a sudden urge to feel Ichigo's boiling hot seed inside of her. "I'm…I'm gonna cum!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck again. Over and over again she kissed him, her tongue getting to know Ichigo's mouth intimately. Cupping his face, Ulquiorra moved her hips faster like she was riding a stallion in a race to the finish. "I want you to cum with me!"

"Ah!" Ichigo panted each time his cock was sheathed by her tight snatch. "Here it cums!" he grunted, his balls thick and heavy just waiting to burst. Leaning forward, Ichigo wrapped his lips around her tit and sucked on her breast hard.

"Gahhh!" Ulquiorra shouted, Ichigo's cock hitting her G-spot. "Yesss!" she cried out, clinging to Ichigo as she came one last time. Her pussy gripped Ichigo's cock while she showered his balls and lap with her juices, staining the beanbag chair. Continuing to suck her breast, Ichigo moaned deeply before he blew his load, his hands squeezing her ass while he filled her pussy. "So hot…" Ulquiorra cooed, her mind going blank. She went limp in Ichigo's arm, her lower half melting as Ichigo pumped her womb full.

Ulquiorra collapsed on top of Ichigo, cuddling with him while they lay atop the beanbag chair. Ichigo ran a hand through her sweaty hair, feeling comfortable while balls deep inside her. Their sweaty bodies mingled as they cooled down. Ichigo kissed and nuzzled her neck.

Opening her eyes, Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's hand and brought it back to her Hollow hole. "I feel…like I'm fulfilled," she confessed as she sat up. "I'm satisfied and yet I want more. How strange…"

Kissing her cheek, Ichigo sat up. "Ulquiorra, I don't know a lot about you but…" Ichigo's fingers traced the dark hole in the woman's throat. "I'll help you figure out these feelings," he promised.

"Thank you," Ulquiorra said. She got up off of Ichigo's cock and reached for her clothes. "I must go. I need to keep Grimmjow in check. May I…come see you?" she asked timidly, "Whenever you aren't having fun with Grimmjow and that other Soul Reaper?"

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo chucked. "I suppose. All I ask is that you don't spook my sisters and stop coming to my school."

"I suppose I can accept that." Getting dressed, Ulquiorra kissed his cheek and left.

Ichigo wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed, knowing that he now had Ulquiorra to deal with whenever she was in the mood. "Great…" he mumbled before the bell rang.

"Dammit! I missed class again!"

To be continued


	8. Night at the Kuchiki Manor

**Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Eight: Night at the Kuchiki Manor_

 _ **A few days later…  
**_ **Soul Society**

In a quaint bar near the barracks to Squad Eleven, Renji was having a drink with his two former squad mates, Ikkaku and Yumichika. It'd been another long day and the redhead needed a drink. It was getting close to nightfall, judging by the fading light in the window.

"So tell us, Renji," Yumichika started, "how is your captain holding up with her new condition?"

Staring down into his drink, Renji shrugged. "Honestly? Captain Kuchiki is still the same. He's just a she now. And she's still as strong as ever, trust me. But…"

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

"There's been times where I've seen her working and for a few seconds she'll occasionally stare off into the distance, like she's daydreaming."

"Well, considering what our captain's been doing lately, I have a good idea who she's daydreaming about," the bald man noted before taking another chug from his bottle.

"I was meaning to ask," Yumichika interrupted, "but is your captain just as infatuated with Ichigo as our captain is? Every chance she gets, she goes to the World of the Living to do it with him."

"Yeah, and even when she's finished she's started bringing Ichigo back with her to have some more fun in her room." Ikkaku took another swig of his drink before putting it back down.

The trio were interrupted when they heard someone rush through the curtained door to the bar, panting heavily. All three were surprised to see that it was Ichigo, panting and out of breath. "Speak of the devil…" Renji noted.

Ikkaku couldn't help but chuckle. He could see the hickeys and bite marks on his neck and guessed what he'd been doing. "Long day with the captain, Ichigo?"

"Hide me!" Ichigo gasped, trying to take a deep breath. "I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Ikkaku asked. "Captain Zaraki want another booty call?"

"Wait, how long have you been here, Ichigo?" Renji asked, concerned when he saw Ichigo's ragged appearance.

"What time is it?"

"About half past five."

"I've been screwing Kenpachi since seven in the morning."

Yumichika comically spat out his drink. "Since seven? No wonder I haven't seen Captain Zaraki all day."

Ichigo walked over to his friends and sat down, Renji motioning for the bartender to bring Ichigo some water. "She's been running me ragged. And it's not just her. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra keep showing up to bang." He slumped onto the table.

"I feel like a man dying of thirst watching another man drown…" Renji lamented.

As Ichigo drank the glass of water, his ears perked when he heard a familiar sound: bells. "Dammit! She found me!" He slammed the glass down onto the table and bolted for the door, leaving his bewildered friends.

Dashing outside, Ichigo listened to the sound of bells drawing nearer, Kenpachi clearly wanting to either start round umpteen for the day or something to do with Yachiru. Ichigo took off in the opposite direction, hoping to find some sanctuary. "Will she at least let me rest for an hour?! She freakin' insatiable!"

Soon his worn out legs could go no further and he stopped. He bent over and panted for breath, hoping that he'd put enough distance between himself and the woman. He looked around and found himself unfamiliar with his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Ichigo? Is that you?"

Whirling around, the boy saw someone standing in the archway to a large manor. He blinked in surprise when he saw who it was. "Byakuya?"

Slowly, the genderbended woman walked over to the boy. Ichigo remained cautious as she came close. If Grimmjow, Kenpachi and Ulquiorra were anything to go by… "Byakuya…"

But to Ichigo's surprise, Byakuya didn't have the same fire of unearthly lust in her eyes, her face calm and composed. "I assume that you've had a busy day with Captain Zaraki?" she asked, noting Ichigo's debauched appearance. "On the run?"

"How'd you guess?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"If you're looking for a place to hide," she gestured to her home. "You can stay at my clan's home for the night. Knowing Zaraki she will not think of searching for you here."

"Yeah but…" Ichigo still looked at Byakuya with weary eyes, suspicious of her motives.

Stepping closer, Byakuya put her hand on his shoulder. "I know what it is you're thinking. You think I want you alone in my home so that I can have intercourse with you. You think that I lust for you with the same fervor as Zaraki and those two Arrancars."

"The idea crossed my mind," Ichigo said.

Byakuya nodded. "I will not deny it. I can feel a burning desire," she put a hand over her heart. "And seeing you makes that longing grow. But you have my word, Ichigo." She reached down and took hold of Ichigo's hand. "I will not do anything uncouth towards you without your willing consent."

The look in Byakuya's eyes told Ichigo that she was being honest. And he knew that he'd be a fool to refuse such a generous offer with Kenpachi still on the prowl. His exhausted body reminded him of the rest he sorely needed, helping him make his decision. "Okay, Byakuya. I'll stay the night."

"Excellent. Come with me. Rukia will no doubt want you to join us for dinner." Still holding Ichigo's hand, Byakuya led him through the archway to her home, keeping her tiny smile hidden from the boy.

 _ **Later that night…**_

Ichigo lay in the futon, his eyes looking through the opened window at the crescent moon. Dinner had been awkward. Rukia kept glancing back and forth between Ichigo and her new sister, the latter doing her best to avoid eye contact with the boy. Afterwards, Byakuya had Rukia show him to a guest room while she retired for the evening, giving Rukia the opportunity to tease Ichigo a little for being constantly harassed by three women constantly demanding sex. He changed out of his Soul Reaper outfit and into a loose white robe provided by one of the servants

The soft tapping of footsteps roused Ichigo from his dozing. When the footsteps reached his room, he got ready to leap out of bed and make for the window, worried that Kenpachi had found him at last.

But when the door opened up, it wasn't Kenpachi who stood in the doorway but Byakuya, dressed in a flowing white sleeping robe. Her hairpins were gone, letting her raven-black hair free to fall down the sides of her face, a sleepy look in her eyes. "Ichigo? Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Ichigo sat up as the woman walked into the room, calmly closing the door behind her. "What's up, Byakuya?"

Kneeling down next to the futon, Byakuya took a deep breath. Like the others, the strong sexual urges that Mayuri's serum grew stronger in Ichigo's presence. However, she would not allow herself to be ruled by them. "May I…stay with you for the night?" She put a hand to her chest. "I tried to resist the urge during dinner but I have been tossing and turning in bed. I can't bear it no longer." Again, she saw the worried look in his eyes. "I gave you my word, Ichigo, that I wouldn't do anything unless you gave consent. I mean it."

Knowing that male or female, Byakuya Kuchiki would always be an honorable person. And he knew from Ulquiorra that whatever was affecting Byakuya's body wasn't her fault. "Okay." He scooted over and let the woman slide into bed with him.

"Thank you…" Byakuya laid down next to him, her face close to his. Ichigo felt a little uncomfortable from her closeness, her warm breath touch his cheek as she snuggled next to him. ' _Really hoping Rukia doesn't see this.'_

As Ichigo closed his eyes, Byakuya looked at Ichigo, her heart beating fast. She scooted closer to Ichigo until she noticed something. Her eyes caught notice of his opened robe. Slowly she reached out and touched the scar on the center of his chest, the scar that she'd made the night that she and Renji came to Karakura Town to bring back Rukia and kill Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the gently touch but his alarm faded when he saw the softness on her face. "Byakuya?"

Her fingers gently tracing the scar, Byakuya frowned. "I remembered…"

Ichigo sat up, confused. "You remembered? What?"

Sitting up, Byakuya continuing to stare at Ichigo's scar, the shame written all over her face. "I remembered…that I never asked you for forgiveness." She pressed her hand into Ichigo's chest, feeling the soft beat of his heart as his heat sank into her palm. "Looking at this…makes my heart ache with pain. I'm reminded how heartless I seemed when we first met. You must have thought I was the absolute worst."

"Byakuya…"

Dipping her head down, Byakuya leaned forward, pressing her forehead into the top of Ichigo's chest. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered, a tear falling from her eye. "I almost killed you. And even when I knew you were right, I still tried to kill you. Ichigo," she looked up. The moonlight shined down on the pair, Ichigo seeing his own reflection in her dark eyes, "Forgive me…" she whispered, tears starting to flow. The memory of what she'd done, her cold merciless attitude and her own indifference to Rukia's execution made her want to bury her head in the sand out of shame.

The pain in her eyes told Ichigo how long this deep-seated pain had been gnawing at her. Wrapping his arms around her, Ichigo gave her the warmest hug he could give. "It's alright," he said. He ran a hand through her long black hair, finding it to be as soft as silk. "I never hated you, Byakuya."

He wiped the tear from Byakuya's eye. Byakuya cooed softly from his touch. Despite his training and constant fighting, Ichigo's hands were remarkably soft. In an instant, the shame she had been feeling melted like warm butter. Instead, that carnal urge to become one with Ichigo returned, stronger than ever. Caressing Ichigo's cheek, Byakuya leaned close. "May I…kiss you?" she asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said in return.

Throwing her arms around his shoulders, Byakuya pressed her lips to Ichigo's and gave him the most passionate kiss she could give. She felt that hot urge inside her and gladly submitted to it. She returned the kiss with her own, shivers running down her spine as Ichigo ran his hands up and down her back. She leaned back and let Ichigo lay on top of her. With each kiss they gave each other, the two became more and more turned on, letting out all the tension that had been building.

Finally the need for air reminded them to breathe and they parted, a thick strand of saliva connecting the pair. Batting away the string of spit, Byakuya reached for her robe and untied the knot holding it together. "Ichigo, please…" she said softly as she opened her robe. Ichigo could feel his hot blood rush south when he saw that the woman wasn't wearing anything underneath the robe, showing her transformed body to the boy. "Do with me as you wish. Whether its gentle or roughly, I want you to make me feel a woman's greatest pleasure."

His throbbing erection doing the talking for him, Ichigo gave the woman another kiss, his hands grippng her robe and tugging it off of her. Byakuya lifted her back to let Ichigo pull it away from her, tossing it to the side. Sitting up, the naked woman pressed herself against Ichigo, kissing his neck while slowly untying his robe as well. She was impressed by Ichigo's built body as she slowly pulled his robe past his shoulders, her womanhood tingling as her hard nipples touched his chest.

Unable to contain herself, Byakuya reached down and grabbed Ichigo's pants. Ichigo lifted his lips up and let the woman slide the garment off, freeing his cock from its confines. Byakuya stared at Ichigo's manhood, her hand slowly wrapping around his thick length. "You're quite big, Ichigo…" she started.

"Please don't ruin the mood by saying that I'm bigger than you used to be."

"Of course not," Byakuya said, her lips forming a small smile.

"Good. It was creepy hearing it from the other-"

"I was way bigger."

"Okay REALLY?!"

Byakuya giggled. "You're cute when you're flustered." She kissed Ichigo once more while her hand started working his cock. The two got on their knees while they made out, Ichigo's hands going to the beautiful woman's body. One hand went to her firm breast while the other reached down to touch her moist folds.

The two moaned into each other's mouths as they got each other off. Byakuya's mind grew hazy as her pussy grew wetter, drenching his fingers. "Ichigo…" she sighed before Ichigo leaned down and started to suck on her breast. "Make me fall…to the level of a courtesan…" Her hand stroked Ichigo's cock faster, her hand soon becoming smeared with his pre-cum as it leaked from the tip. She sucked on Ichigo's tongue when he slipped two fingers inside her, stirring up her insides.

Having abstained from exploring her new female body, Byakuya reached climax first. She pulled away from Ichigo and leaned back, her eyes glazed over before she came, squirting her love juices all over Ichigo's hand. Her hand let go of Ichigo's cock.

Though his dick throbbed from being denied release, Ichigo enjoyed the sight of her in the throes of climax. He gently laid the shaking woman down onto the futon and silenced her endless stream of moans with another kiss. Byakuya devoured his lips as she embraced him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Take me," she begged. "I want you inside me!"

Ichigo lined the tip of his cock with her entrance and made a sharp thrust with his hips. Byakuya's eyes widened and she threw her head back, crying out to the moon as she was penetrated. The sudden tightness of her walls was sublime to Ichigo, deflowering the woman in one go. He saw the flash of pain on her face and kept still, knowing that even though Byakuya had no virgin barrier to tear, he was still on the big side. "You okay?"

"Yes…" Byakuya breathed after a moment. Her tenderness gave way to lust and she smiled seductively. "You feel so good inside me."

Taking that as a sign to move, Ichigo held her tightly and slowly pulled out, wanting to revel in part of her cooch. "Ah! Ah!" he groaned as he pushed in and out of her pussy. "You're tight!"

"Hahhh! Ahhhh!" Byakuya moaned, her arms wrapped around him tightly. She dug her heels into his lower back, her pussy stretched wide by Ichigo's huge girth. "So deep! So big! More!" she pleaded. "Deeper! I want you deeper!"

A moan left Byakuya's lips with each thrust into her snatch. Ichigo pushed deeper and deeper into her, driving Byakuya wild. Byakuya threw her arms above her head, letting Ichigo see her round tits start to bounce as he began to build momentum. Knowing how sensitive the woman was, Ichigo cupped her bouncing tits and squeezed. "Does that feel good?" he asked as he slowly drove his cock into her honeypot.

"Ah!" Byakuya dug her nails into her palm as she let the ecstasy run rampant thorugh her body and soul. "Yes!" She looked up at the handsome boy and smiled. "It feels so good! Please," she reached down and touched Ichigo's hands. "Don't hold back. I want you to indulge your every desire with my body."

Ichigo lenaed down and kissed her, more than happy to grant her wish. His hips moved faster, causing her walls to squeeze lovingly around Ichigo's intruding clamhammer.

Sweat began to bead down Ichigo's back, his blood on fire as he and Byakuya reached pure bliss. Her legs wrapped tighter around Ichigo, digging her heels into his back.

"Ichigo…"

"Byakuya…"

Spying the moon giving off a faint light, Ichigo had an idea. Wrapping his arms around the woman, Ichigo leaned back and laid down on the futon, letting the woman sit on his lap, her body illuminated in the moonlight. "Nghhhh!" Byakuya moaned, her hips moving on their own. The small room's quiet atmosphere was shattered as Byakuya started to moan loudly, her body out of control. "Oh yes! Yes!" she moaned, throwing her head back. Her dark hair spilled messily down her back and shoulders, her breasts bouncing as she rode Ichigo hard. Her soft ass rippled as she slammed her hips up and down Ichigo's cock. "My…my pussy…" she slurred, her face twisting with pleasure.

Ichigo's hands grabbed hers, their fingers threading between each other. Laying back on the futon, the panting, moaning Ichigo began to thrust up into Byakuya's pussy, meeting the woman halfway. The sound of their bodies joining together grew louder as they lost themselves to the lust. "Oh! Ohhh! Ohhh!" Byakuya kept moaning, feeling Ichigo hit spots inside her that she'd never dreamed could feel so good. Her eyes glazed over as she felt the sensation in her loins grow like an uncontrollable wildfire.

Watching Byakuya's huge melons bounce like balloons, Ichigo couldn't resist the temptation. Sitting up, he took her into his eyes and buried his face in her bouncing cleavage. "Mmmmh!" His lips wrapped around her hardened pink nipple and he sucked her tit like a newborn baby.

"AH!" Byakuya cried out, her breasts oh-so sensitive. "Yes! Suckle me, Ichigo!" she pleaded, running her hands through his sweaty orange hair. Her head titled backwards and she let out a soundless moan when Ichigo sucked harder, pulling on her shaking boob.

Ichigo's hands slid down Byakuya's sweaty back and went to her ass, squeezing her soft cheeks while he sucked her breast. He was highly impressed with Byakuya's changed body. Like the other women, Mayuri's body had transformed Byakuya into the epitome of beauty and Ichigo couldn't get enough.

"Ahhhhh!" Byakuya moaned, raking her nails across his back, adding to the marks left by Grimmjow, Kenpachi and Ulquiorra. "I…" she started, tears of joy starting to fall from her eyes. She was so happy. She suddenly felt complete, as if becoming one with Ichigo had made all her dreams come true. "It's happening again!" she cried out, clinging to Ichigo, on the verge of orgasm. "I'm gonna burst!"

Byakuya's soft insides suddenly squeezed Ichigo's manhood. Pulling his mouth away from her tit, Ichigo looked up at the woman. "I'm gonna cum!" he grunted, his hands squeezing her ass harder.

Cupping his face, Byakuya leaned close, her lips grazing his. "Inside…" she whispered. "I want to feel you release inside me…"

Because Byakuya was so sensitive and Ichigo was already about to blow from being denied orgasm earlier, the two reached climax in unison. Byakuya smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss as her mind faded to nothing, her body as hot as magma when ecstasy surged through her like lightning. Her pussy squeezed Ichigo in a vice that promised to never let him go before she gushed, soaking his lap with her juices. Ichigo ran his hands through her long hair while he sucked on her tongue, closing his eyes as he blew his load. His cock burst inside the woman's pussy, shooting his seed into her womb.

Silence filled the room as they held each other, both lost in the feel and taste of each other as their mouths and loins remained connected. Finally, Byakuya lost all sensation in her body and broke the kiss, slumping into Ichigo's embrace. The more experienced lover held the woman tightly as he laid down, slowly pulling his cock out of her creampied hole and laying her beside him.

Curling up with Ichigo, Byakuya laid her head on his chest. "Mmmmhhh…" she sighed as her mind came back into focus. "Ichigo…"

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay to ask…if I may court you?" she asked. "I want to pursue a relationship with you, just like you did with Zaraki."

Running a hand through her hair, Ichigo thought about it. "You know, I wouldn't call what I have with Kenpachi a relationship…"

' _Unless you count taking her daughter to a carnival and then fucking immediately after…'_ he mentally added.

"True. But it's strange…" she put a hand over her heart. "Part of me thought that once I gave in to my urges and shared your bed, this yearning in my chest would fade. If anything it's grown stronger." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "And I like it. So I want to see where this goes."

Ichigo thought about it. He knew that even if he said no, the woman would still pine for him. And unlike the other three she had the courtesy of asking first rather than show up out of the blue demanding to fuck. "Okay."

"Excellent." Byakuya pulled the covers over them and snuggled with her lover. "Good night, Ichigo."

"Night, Byakuya…"

The two fell asleep quickly after, Ichigo having bagged the last of the genderbended quartet…

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

While the rest of the clan slept, unaware of what their leader was up to, there was one person who was awake and heard the steamy action going on. In the room next to Ichigo's was Rukia's bedroom. The lieutenant lay in bed, trying to plug her ears to block out the sounds of Ichigo having sex with her brother-turned-sister.

"Eww! Eww! Ewwwww!" Rukia said to herself, putting the pillow over her. She tried not to think of the bizarre implications that came with Ichigo having sex with a man-turned-woman, especially since that person was Byakuya, her brother/sister. "So gross!"

To be continued


	9. Catfight

**Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

 _Chapter Nine: Catfight_

 _ **Days later…**_

 **Karakura Town**

The Senkaimon opened up and Kenpachi stepped out into the World of the Living, an irritated look on the spiky-haired woman's face. She'd left a disappointed Yachiru back in the Soul Society to go find Ichigo, telling her that she could see her new "daddy" after Kenpachi had her fill. "Where the hell is he?" she grumbled as she stood on top of a building, trying to locate Ichigo.

It chafed Kenpachi when she heard that Byakuya, in addition to the two Arrancars, was getting it on with Ichigo as well. The noble practically rubbed it in Kenpachi's face that she was courting Ichigo, saying that Ichigo needed someone who wouldn't try to break him. "Heh, as if she knows what he's capable of," she told herself. "I'm not gonna lose to that stuck-up bitch." She knew her Ichigo. He could deny it all he wanted to but she knew that he loved to rise to her challenges, of making the powerful woman submit to him. Just the thought of the last time she let him in her pants made her wet.

A devious smirk spread across her face. Ichigo had been avoiding her since he started courting Byakuya, occasionally taking Yachiru to a sweet shop out of affection for the girl. But Byakuya was now occupied with her squad at the moment. And from what Mayuri had told her as the scientist was monitoring Garganta activity between Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living, the two genderbended Arrancar had temporarily returned to their home, leaving Ichigo ripe for the picking.

Closing her eyes, Kenpachi concentrated on Ichigo's spiritual energy. Ever since becoming a woman, Kenpachi's spiritual senses had become much better than they used to. She could now locate her lover with greater ease. Finding his red spirit ribbon, Kenpachi grabbed hold of it and followed it back to the Substitute. "Found you…" When she sensed that Ichigo was far from his home, her smile widened. Now she didn't have to worry about his protests regarding his sisters or friends seeing them.

Kenpachi darted for Ichigo's location, licking her lips in anticipation. She followed Ichigo's trail to a field of meadows outside of Karakura Town. She wondered what Ichigo was doing so far out here all on his own. But when she spotted him, her blood boiled with fury. Unlike what she thought, Ichigo was not alone.

The Substitute was naked, his clothes in a pile nearby. He was standing up while an equally naked Grimmjow sucked him off. Ichigo had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, both hands on the woman's head, digging into her messy blue hair while she bobbed her head up and down. "Grimmjow…"

"Mmmmh!" Grimmjow moaned, lost in the taste of the dick in her mouth. One hand fondled her breast while the other reached down to touch herself. She pulled her mouth away and stroked Ichigo's cock quickly, smirking at Ichigo's reaction. "Go ahead and cum, Ichigo," she slurred, slipping two fingers into her own aching snatch. "Kitty wants to be fed your milk…"

Kenpachi bit down on her lip and growled as Ichigo came in Grimmjow's mouth, feeding the woman his seed. She was both angry and turned on at the sight of Ichigo once again fucking the bluenette.

The Arrancar swallowed Ichigo's thick treat before pulling her mouth away from his cock, smiling lustfully up at the boy. "That was a good treat. But I'm ready for my main course…" Her body tensed, ready to jump up and pounce onto Ichigo like the panther she was, only to be caught off-guard (again) when she felt a powerful blow strike the side of her head.

The naked Ichigo blinked as Grimmjow was swatted away from his feet, the naked woman knocked several feet away. "What the-" He looked up to see the tall captain standing over him, anger in her eye.

"So I see you've been playing around with this bitch again?" Kenpachi seethed, angrier at Grimmjow than she was with Ichigo.

Sitting up, Grimmjow growled, pissed at once again being interrupted by Kenpachi. "You!" She stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm gonna pay you back for throwing me into a dumpster, you one-eyed bimbo!"

The black-haired woman grinned in response. "Says the bitch who's buck naked. What are you gonna do? Suffocate me with your tits?"

"You're about to find out!"

Ichigo was unable to say or do anything before Grimmjow lunged at Kenpachi. The Arrancar was faster than the woman anticipated and was unable to draw her sword before she tackled her. The two tumbled to the ground, getting into a rough catfight in front of the boy.

"You talk about my tits, but look at yours!" Grimmjow taunted as she ripped off Kenpachi's clothes, tearing off the wrappings keeping her boobs contained. "You're smaller than I am!"

"Like hell!" The two women struggled. Kenpachi found herself disarmed when Grimmjow grabbed her sword and tossed it away, elbowing her in the eye. Kenpachi staggered backwards, letting the Arrancar rip off her _Hakama_ to reveal her nude lower half.

Now naked, Kenpachi growled before jumping on top of her rival. The two rolled around in front of Ichigo, who couldn't help but find the whole spectacle to be arousing.

"Yow!" Kenpachi yelped as Grimmjow grabbed her spiky hair, her bells jingling. "Not my hair!"

Grimmjow grinned before Kenpachi punched her right in the boob. "Yow! That hurt, you bitch!" She kicked Kenpachi in the face. The blow knocked Kenpachi to the ground and she got up to her feet. "I don't care who the hell you are!" Grimmjow seethed. She grabbed her discarded zanpakuto and drew it. "I'm gonna carve you to bits, you spiky-haired bitch!"

"Bring it, blueberry!" Kenpachi barked back, reaching down and drawing her own zanpakuto. "I told Yachiru I'd bring her back a stuffed animal!"

"STOP!"

Before the two naked women could throw down, Ichigo put himself between the two, forcing them to stop. "Both of you, knock it off! If you fight, you'll wreck the entire town!" he said, pointing to the distance. The women lowered their swords, slowly sheathing them.

"Hmph!" Setting down her zanpakuto, Grimmjow glared at Kenpachi. 'Why'd you have to go and spoil our fun? We were about to get to the good part!"

Kenpachi scoffed. "I came here to have a piece of my strawberry. That stuck-up Byakuya's been hogging him for days and I can't take anymore." She looked over at the boy and saw that he was hard. "I guess you got excited watching us tussle?"

"Kinda…" Ichigo admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Look, can't you both share? Because if you're gonna go at it, then I'm leaving," he said, putting his foot down on the matter.

Both women looked at each other. It was clear that Ichigo's threat of leaving was something that neither of them wanted. "Fine…" Kenpachi relented.

Grimmjow nodded in unison. "Okay, I'll share. Besides..." she looked the tall naked woman up and down and couldn't help but smile. "This might be fun." The two walked over to Ichigo, who was glad that they had both calmed down. Though when he saw the lustful fire in their eyes, he hoped that he had the stamina to handle both at once. He'd never considered the idea of getting two of the women together for a threesome, never imagining any of them would cooperate with each other.

"Wanna pick up where you left off?" Kenpachi asked the other woman.

Sweat began to drip down Ichigo's back when the two naked women started to slide down his sides, kneeling down in front of Ichigo. "Ahhh…" moaned the boy when the two women started to attack his cock with their mouths. Kenpachi dragged her tongue across the side while Grimmjow kissed the tip. When both women started to vigorously lick his cock, Ichigo found himself entering paradise. "Ohhh…"

Kenpachi missed the taste of Ichigo's cock, licking Ichigo's thick shaft. Pushing Grimmjow to the side, Kenapchi sat in front of Ichigo and wrapped her lips around him. "Mmmh!" she moaned as she took Ichigo into her mouth, deepthroating him. Annoyed at the spiky-haired captain hogging all the cock, Grimmjow settled with licking Ichigo's balls. "Mmmh, so tasty…" she purred before wrapping her lips around his sac.

"Fuck…" Ichigo groaned, his hands going to both women's heads. "That feels good…"

"Mmmh!" Kenpachi moaned, her bells jingling while her head bobbed. She took Ichigo all the way down her throat, gagging at his thickness. Her jaw started to ache from the young man's massive size but she was undeterred. She was used to Ichigo's size by now. "Glllcckkk!" she gagged, her nose pressing against the patch of orange hair above Ichigo's cock.

Grimmjow, not wanting to lose to Kenpachi, opened her mouth as wide as it could go, taking Ichigo's swollen sac into her mouth. "Mmmmh!" she moaned, licking Ichigo's tender testes while sucking on his sac.

"Ahh!" Ichigo's mouth hung open, in absolute bliss from having his cock and balls pleasured. His hands digging into their hair, Ichigo began to pant when the pleasure started to swell inside him. "Gonna cum!" he grunted.

Blinking, Grimmjow took her mouth away from Ichigo's balls and glowered at Kenpachi. "Hey! Don't hog all of him for yourself!" she argued.

Not wanting to start another fight, Kenpachi pulled her head away from Ichigo's manhood, taking a deep breath of air as she joined Grimmjow in jerking him off, licking the tip. The two women lustfully moaned as their tongues connected while tasting his slick head, finding it rather sexy.

Throwing his head back, Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled before he released. "Ohh!" he moaned in a low voice before he came all over Kenpachi and Grimmjow's faces. Both woman purred as Ichigo painted their faces white with his sticky cum.

If Ichigo lost any steam after cumming twice in a row it was quickly replaced when he saw that the two were becoming very good friends. The two tough women had wrapped each toher in their arms, rubbing their tits together as they licked the cum off each other's faces. After they finished cleaning each other, the two met in a bruising kiss, the taste of Ichigo's cum mixing with their saliva as they made out.

Ichigo couldn't believe it but he suddenly found Grimmjow and Kenapchi to be even sexier than before. He knelt down in front of the fornicating women and reached for them. Grimmjow purred into Kenpachi's lips as Ichigo's hand trailed softly down her back, feeling the ridges of her spine as it traveled dwon her sweaty back. Kenpachi grinned when Ichigo's hand touched her rump, squeezing her soft ass.

"You two seem to be getting along," Ichigo said with a smile. "Bend over for me."

Though both women were powerful, the seductive look in Ichigo's eyes made them both easily submit. Pulling away from each other, both naked, beautiful women got on their hands and knees and showed their posteriors to Ichigo.

"Come on!" Grimmjow pleaded like a slut, spreading her pussy lips to show Ichigo her greedy hole. "Stop teasing me already and fuck me!"

"Wait your turn!" Kenpachi wiggled her ass in front of Ichigo, a pleading look on her face. "Come on, Ichigo! You've been keeping me waiting ever since you knocked boots with Byakuya!"

When the two started to bicker again, Ichigo silenced them in a way he knew would shut them up. Both women gasped in surprised when Ichigo plunged three fingers into their wet pussies. "You two are wetter than I thought," Ichigo said as he finger-fucked his two friends, their pussies making dirty noises while his slim digits pleasured their insides.

"Mmmmh!" both women moaned. Kenpachi dug her fingers into the dirt beneath her, wiggling her rump into Ichigo's fingers, her juices dripping down into the grass. Grimmjow bit down on her lower lip as Ichigo's thumb touched her sensitive clit. "Fuuuuuck…"

"Nghhh!" Kenpachi groaned, throwing her head back as the boy plunged his fingers deeper until he added a finger. Before she knew it, Ichigo was fisting her pussy. Her jaw opened up and her tongue rolled out. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she squirted all over Ichigo's hand and wrist. "Ichigoooooo!" she slurred.

Grimmjow would have laughed at Kenpachi for cumming first had it not been for Ichigo also fisting her, punching her womb. "OH MY GOD!" she howled in lewd ecstasy, the bluenette an obvious masochist from the jolt shooting into her brain. "YESSSS!" she shrieked. Like Kenpachi, Grimmjow soaked Ichigo's hand with her gushing juices, her walls squeezing around his hand.

Ichigo pulled his hands out of the two women, watching them writhe on the ground, their love juices squirting from their climaxing pussies. Soon both women lay on the ground, panting and dazed. Stroking his cock with his stained hands, Ichigo got a very kinky idea.

Kenpachi's world spun around when Ichigo flipped her over onto her back. She thought that Ichigo was going to spread her legs and give her what she wanted. However, she soon realized what Ichigo had in mind when Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow and laid the Arrancar on top of her.

"I figured you'd two get along better…" Ichigo said as he rubbed their wet entrances with the tip of his cock, enjoying how both women cooed from the sensitive tip, "if I gave you both what you wanted at once."

Grimmjow threw her head back and moaned when Ichigo thrust his cock into her pussy, bottoming her out with one quick thrust. "So big!" she gasped, always underestimating how big Ichigo was every time they had intercourse. Ichigo reared his hips and pulled his cock out, aiming for Kenpachi's snatch this time. Kenacphi clung to Grimmjow as Ichigo filled her womanhood as well.

Over and over again Ichigo alternated from woman to woman, thrusting into their cunts and filling them each and every time. His hands squeezed Grimmjow's buns, enjoying fucking the two women at once.

"Ah! Ahhh!" Kenpachi moaned each time Ichigo pounded her pussy. Her tits pressed into Grimmjow's, her chest burning with delight from her nipples rubbing together with the Arrancar's. Cupping her face, Grimmjow planted her lips onto Kenpachi's, too turned on to care that they had been fighting before. Kenpachi wrapped her arms around Grimmjow, moaning into the Arrancar's lips while Ichigo fucked them senseless.

Ichigo kept fucking them relentlessly, switching back and forth from one woman to another. After all the hell the two women had given him it felt very cathartic to shut them both up at once.

The two women writhed into each other, their bodies rubbing sensually together. Grimmjow bit down on Kenpachi's lip when their clits started to rub together. Kenpachi returned the favor by scratching the rough women's back with her sharp nails, unable to feel anything but ecstasy as their nipples touched and rubbed together. Ichigo had his fair share of fun as well. He took pleasure in smacking Grimmjow's round ass, enjoying how her soft cheeks jiggled, earning more moans from the bluenette.

Though both women were used to Ichigo being roughed, their newfound skinship added a new layer of pleasure. Over and over again they would scream Ichigo's name as they came, kissing and fondling each other lewdly while Ichigo continued to hammer their cunts.

Panting and his hips moving with a mind of their own at this point, Ichigo felt himself reach the end of his rope. "Gonna cum!" he grunted.

"Cum inside me!" Grimmjow pleaded. "Feed my greedy hole!"

"No! Cum inside me!" Kenpachi told him. "I've been waiting so long for you to creampie me!"

"I've a better idea…"

Pulling out of Kenpachi's snatch, Ichigo slid his cock in between their pussies and thrusted into the space like no tomorrow. Grimmjow and Kenpachi saw stars as Ichigo fucked their clits, his hard cock rubbing agasint their most sensitive nubs vigoruously, over and over again.

"Cumming!" Grimmjow shouted, throwing her head back. The afternoon sun burned in her eyes as she came.

"Fuck!" Kenpachi groaned, pulling Grimmjow into a bruising kiss while her womanhood squirted all over Ichigo's lap.

"Nghhh!" Ichigo groaned. His balls swelled to the size of a tennis ball, so swollen with cum, before he unloaded onto the two ladies. "Ahhh!"

"Ohhhh…" the two moaned as Ichigo shot his sticky load onto their bellies and tits. Though they both wanted Ichigo to creampie them, they were too lost in each other's lips to really care.

Pulling away from the two women, Ichigo sat back and wiped his sweaty brow. "Wow, doing you both is more intense," he breathed before smiling.

Grimmjow rolled off of Kenpachi and laid down next to her. They weren't surprised to see that Ichigo was still hard. The boy had such stamina that it boggled the mind. They both spread their legs and invited Ichigo to continue the fun. "Come on, Ichigo," Kenpachi grinned. "I'm starting to like this threesome."

"Same here," Grimmjow reached down and spread her pussy lips. "Whatever this bitch can take, I can take even more."

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo merely smiled. "Is that a fact?"

The next few hours showed Ichigo just how much the two could take. The meadow rang with sound of their moans as Ichigo fucked them in every position he could think of. He fucked the animalistic Grimmjow doggy-style. He pounded Kenpachi's cunt while they were both standing up, Kenpachi raising her leg high while Ichigo punished her pussy. Even a few times Ichigo would take a break and watch the two fornicate by themselves, jerking off while they licked each other's pussies 69-style or scissored in front of him.

As the sun began to paint the sky orange, the three finally hit their limits. Exhausted to the point where it was a fight to keep his eyes open, Ichigo lay on the grass with his two lovers, one snuggling on each side of him. Ichigo had satisfied their addiction for creampies, shooting his cum into them each and every time he came. By now the two were so cum-filled that their bellies were beginning to bloat.

"Mmmmh," Kenpachi hummed as she laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "Damn, that was amazing…"

"Yeah," Grimmjow breathed, her head on Ichigo's chest. "We should do this more often."

"Once in a while," Ichigo told the two. "My hips can barely take one of you at a time."

Both women laughed before they all fell asleep from exhaustion…


	10. A Quiet Date Turns Loud

**Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

 _Chapter Ten: A Quiet Date Turns Loud_

 _ **A few days later…**_

The night was young as Ichigo walked down the street with his date. On his arm was Byakuya Kuchiki, dressed in a beautiful black dress. "This is nice…" Byakuya said as she walked with her boyfriend.

"It is…"

Ichigo was given some peace for the past few days. Grimmjow and Kenpachi had found a new pastime in fighting each other, both intrigued by each other's strength. With Ulquiorra nowhere in sight, having disappeared for the past week, it left Byakuya ample room to continue courting Ichigo. The past few days saw Ichigo spending more time with Byakuya, giving him a chance to get to know the captain more.

He had to admit, this new and improved Byakuya Kuchiki still took getting used to. Despite being the sanest of the four who were transformed, Byakuya's demeanor would swing wildly. She'd quickly go from serene noblewoman to a lovestrucked teenager. Though her clan protested Byakuya's bizarre actions, her status as clan leader helped give her the authority to court Ichigo, often inviting him into her bed.

The only person who was truly opposed to their courtship was Rukia for obvious reasons. She didn't enjoy the idea of her brother-turned-sister having sex with her friend.

And she especially didn't enjoy listening to them…

"So then…" Byakuya hugged Ichigo's arm and leaned close, smiling seductively at her boyfriend. "Would you like to come with me? I booked us a room at the love hotel. I made sure I got the best room. Just you…and me," she whispered into his ear.

She started guiding Ichigo towards the love hotel where she could finally get out of the dress and into Ichigo's pants. However, they didn't make it down the block before she spotted a shadowy figure watching them in the distance. "Who's there!" she called out, her senses sharpening when she picked up the presence of an Arrancar.

Ichigo looked over to where Byakuya had been looking at before recognizing the shadow. "Ulquiorra!"

The Arrancar revealed herself, coming out of the shadows and walking towards them. Byakuya instantly popped out of her Gigai, her dress-covered Gikon running for cover. She was angry that the woman had interrupted her right when their date was going to get to the good part. "And what, pray tell, are you doing here?" she scowled, narrowing her eyes at the Arrancar.

If Ulquiorra was intimidated by the woman, she didn't show it. "I'm here," she simply replied, "to be with my beloved."

Like Byakuya, Ulquiorra's demeanor towards Ichigo had shifted greatly ever since they first had sex. Ever since Ulquiorra began to feel emotions for Ichigo, she'd started to learn how to speak more romantically to Ichigo. She'd even dressed a little differently, her outfit showing off more skin. "I've been dealing with the rest of the Espadas in Hueco Mundo. Now that I have dealt with the jackals, I wish to be with my Ichigo."

Byakuya was fuming on the inside. Her grip on Ichigo's arm tightened, making him wince from her nails digging into his skin. "You're interrupting Ichigo's night," she coldly informed her. "With, I might add, his future wife."

Ichigo went cherry red. He'd never really thought about marriage with any of the four but suddenly he realized just madly in love Byakuya was. "W-wife?"

Ulquiorra narrowed her eyes and stepped closer. "If that's the case," her hand reached for Ichigo possessively, "then Ichigo should be coming with me then if that's whom he's spending the night with."

The boy caught in the middle felt a certain déjà vu when the two locked eyes, practically seeing the sparks fly from them. It suddenly dawned on Ichigo that as much as Grimmjow was similar to Kenpachi, Ulquiorra was very much like Byakuya in a lot of aspects.

Ichigo decided to put a stop to their quarreling before everything within a twenty-mile radius ended up as part of a smoldering ruin. "Okay, both of you need to chill!" he said, putting himself between the two before they could claw at one another. "Look, like I told Grimmjow and Kenpachi, I'm not doing anything with either of you if you start fighting. Can't we talk about this?"

"No," Byakuya said. She respected Ichigo's wish for this to remain peaceful but Ulquiorra crossed the line in ruining her night. "We're going back to the hotel, Ichigo. Besides," she gave Ulquiorra an ugly look. "She can't satisfy you like I can."

"Funny," Ulquiorra said, grabbing Ichigo by his unoccupied arm. "You Soul Reapers tell the funniest jokes."

"He's leaving with me and that's final!" Byakuya shouted, her anger getting the better of her.

"No, he's coming with me!"

Ichigo suddenly found himself in the middle of a tug-of-war. When both women saw that the other wouldn't let go, they decided to use their respective speed moves. Byakuya pulled him with the Flashstep and Ulquiorra tugged with her Sonido.

The result caused Ichigo to feel like he was being stretched like a rubber band. The sudden recoil caused Ichigo to be catapulted. The hapless Ichigo landed in a nearby field, his good clothes ruined by the impact. "Ughhh…" He felt like he'd been on a roller coaster. And he did not do well with roller coasters…

Both women quickly hurried to his side. "Ichigo! Are you okay, darling?" Byakuya asked, a look of panic on her face as she helped him sit up.

"Look what you did!" Ulquiorra angrily responded, running her hand soothingly up Ichigo's back to try and help him. "This is your fault!"

"No, it's yours!"

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo shouted, stopping their argument. He knew he had to stop the two women before swords were drawn. Like with Kenpachi and Grimmjow, a fight between Byakuya and Ulquiorra would probably level Karakura Town. And he'd have a hard time explaining to his friends that most of their home got leveled because he was caught in a lover's quarrel. "Both of you need to calm down. Preferably before you split me in half."

"Ichigo, please," Byakuya insisted, taking hold of his arm again. "Let's just leave her and head for the hotel."

"You sound as if you can please him better," Ulquiorra said. "You can't please him the way I can."

"How? By being a monotone, bland woman who only lets him do you missionary?" Byakuya taunted.

Ichigo could see where this was going and decided to see if he could mediate between the two like he did Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "If you both say you can please me more than the other, then why don't you prove it?" he suggested.

Both women looked at each for a long minute before deciding that Ichigo had a point. As much as they wanted to lunge for each other's throats, they wanted Ichigo more. "Fine," Byakuya said. "At least I'll have some enjoyment with Ichigo tonight…" Byakuya lamented.

"As long as I can be with Ichigo, I don't care. If Ichigo wants us to share, I'll share."

"Fine." Byakuya gestured to the direction off in the distance. "Shall we?"

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Hot and Heavy Love Hotel**

Ichigo sat in the middle of a massive bed, naked as the day he was born. They were in the most lavish room the love hotel had to offer. Pink appeared to be the color of the day, matching Byakuya's affections for Ichigo.

Ulquiorra sat in a chair in the corner, waiting her turn. The two had determined that Byakuya would start things off when they reached their destination.

From behind a dressing curtain came Byakuya's voice. "You know what I feel like, Ichigo?" When she stepped out from behind the curtain, Ichigo felt his cock start to swell at what Byakuya was wearing. He'd no idea how the calm, stoic woman could look like such a sexy schoolgirl. "I feel like a very bad girl."

Clad in a school uniform, courtesy of her sister, Byakuya looked like quite the seductive minx. Smiling at her lover while ignoring the Arrancar watching, Byakuya made her way to the bed, shaking her hips, her breasts jiggling with every step, barely contained by her top. Dipping a knee onto the bed, Byakuya crawled her way over to Ichigo. Ichigo felt his heart begin quicken its pace as the woman ran a hand up his thigh, her tough soft and gingerly, touching him just enough to get a reaction out of him.

"Wow, Byakuya," Ichigo chuckled as he ran his hand down her back, reaching underneath Byakuya's skirt only to find that the woman wasn't wearing any panties. "No underwear?" Seeing Byakuya this horny for him was a strange turn-on for him but it made him want her all the same. He'd never seen the woman try roleplaying but it wasn't a bad idea. Not when Rukia's uniform was several sizes too small for the woman, making it look skimpy and erotic. "You really are a bad girl."

"Ooooh…" Byakuya cooed when she felt Ichigo's fingers touch her moist entrance. "Please punish me, Ichigo! I've been such a bad girl. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Pushing up her skirt, Ichigo's hands reached for her soft ass, squeezing her soft buns with his firm hands. The two shared another long, deep kiss before Ichigo laid the girl out on his lap, sitting up. Byakuya smiled as Ichigo played with her ass, sighing heavenly as he rubbed and squeezed her butt…before Ichigo's right hand came sharply down on her.

 _Smack!_

"Ah!" Byakuya's legs rubbed together as pain shot through her. She gripped the pink bedsheets as Ichigo spanked her, punishing her ass. Such an act for Byakuya, even as a woman, would have been undignified and humiliating. However, because it was her paramour, Ichigo, doing the spanking, Byakuya enjoyed every stinging slap to her bum. "More! Harder, Ichigo! Punish me! I've been so bad!"

Of all the things Ichigo imagined when he started having intercourse with Byakuya, giving her a harsh spanking while she wore a sexy schoolgirl outfit was not in that list. But he still enjoyed every moment of it. His hand painted her soft skin a bright red, the sharp sound of his palm meeting her soft cheeks filling the room. Sitting in her chair, Ulquiorra started to squirm a little, finding that watching Ichigo punish the woman was surprisingly arousing and felt envious of the woman.

Once Byakuya's ass was sore and red, Ichigo slid his fingers down her abused ass until they reached Byakuya's womanhood. Byakuya's grip on the sheets tightened when she felt Ichigo softly touch her entrance, teasing her by rubbing her folds but not pushing deep enough to enter her. "Ichigoooo…" she slurred lewdly, wanting more from her lover. "Please punish me more. I promise I'll be a good girl if you do…"

Smirking, Ichigo pushed Byakuya off of his lap and rolled the girl over onto her back. Straddling her waist, the naked boy reached for Byakuya's top and ripped it open, the buttons going flying as Ichigo exposed her naked chest to him. Byakuya threw her arms over her head and cried out as Ichigo turned his attention to her breasts. "Nghhh!" Her teeth clenched as Ichigo pinched her sensitive nipples, pulling on them and stretching out her tits. Ichigo continued to grope and play with the woman's breasts, his cock rubbing her stomach, smearing pre-cum into her toned abs. "Ichigoooo…" she whined, rubbing her legs together. "Please punish my poor pussy. It's been so naughty."

Leaning down, Ichigo silenced Byakuya's begging with another kiss, enjoying the feel of her hands running through his orange hair. He quickly stripped the genderbended captain of her ruined uniform, tossing the torn clothes to the floor. Byakuya was expecting for Ichigo to take her missionary style after enflaming his lust. However, she'd underestimated Ichigo's creativity and the fact that he really was angry at her and Ulquiorra for almost hurting him during their quarrel.

Byakuya soon found herself in a very different position. She lay with her shoulders pressed down on the bed, almost lying on her neck, while Ichigo folded her lower half over her, gripping her hips tightly in his hands, his intent clearly to fuck her piledriver-style. "OOOH!" went the woman as Ichigo did as she wished and punished her pussy with his huge manhood. The change in position let Ichigo hit her deeper than usual, making the woman see stars right off the bat.

"You like that?" Ichigo asked, getting into the mood while he hammered her cunt with his cock.

Every push into her womanhood made Byakuya want to gush. Ichigo's forceful pounding of her pussy made her mind go blank. "Yesssss!" she slurred, her face a mask of debauchery at this point as Ichigo fucked her into the mattress. Thanks to her upside-down position, the blood rushed straight to Byakuya's head, heightening her pleasure. "Fuck me! Ichigo! Oh yes!"

Eager to punish Byakuya even more, Ichigo increased the tempo of his hips. The large bed shook from Ichigo's strength. Even if he was in his human body he was still incredibly strong. Sweat poured down Ichigo's back as he fucked the captain silly, his breath ragged as he lost control over his hips, the sound of their bodies coming together growing louder and louder.

Casting off her appearance as a calm, stoic captain, Byakuya was free to embrace the pleasures of the woman she'd become. Her body yearned for release and Ichigo was more than happy to give it to her. Her face twisted as she felt the pleasure inside her overwhelm her brain, exciting Ichigo with her sex-face. "Gonna cum! You're gonna make me cum, Ichigo!"

As Ichigo slammed his cock in and out of her cunt, Ulquiorra continued to watch. The Arrancar bit down on her lower lip and rubbed her legs together, wishing that it was she who was getting her pussy smashed by Ichigo. She looked over at the bag she'd brought and eagerly anticipated her turn with the young man.

Byakuya's toes curled as her mind started to go blank, on the verge of fainting from so much blood in her head. "Cumming!" she groaned, her body tensing up while her pussy tightened around the invading cock that was pushing its way into her womb. "Nghhhhh!"

Having nestled his cock in the deepest part of Byakuya when she climaxed around him, Ichigo almost went cross-eyed from the sudden tension, forcing him to cum along with her. "Byakuya!" he cried out before releasing inside the woman, pouring his seed into her womb.

Having nestled his cock in the deepest part of Byakuya when she climaxed around him, Ichigo almost went cross-eyed from the sudden tension, forcing him to cum along with her. "Byakuya!" he cried out before releasing inside the woman, pouring his seed into her womb. Catching his breath, he pulled out of his lover's cunt, Byakuya landing on her back in a boneless heap. Leaning down, Ichigo kissed her lightly on the lips before picking her up, carrying her over to the couch on the side of the room. Byakuya laid on the couch with a sigh, her fingers going to her pussy, feeling the cum inside her. Ichigo gave her another kiss before turning over to Ulquiorra. His cock stood right back up as he saw the woman touching herself, sitting in the chair with her hand in her pants. "Your turn, Ulquiorra," he told the woman.

"Yes. I've been waiting for this." Getting up, Ulquiorra quick shed her clothes and displayed her naked, bone-white body to her lover. "I want you to use my toys on me," she told him, holding up the bag she'd brought.

"Wait, where'd you get sex toys?"

"Your friend with the purple hair gave them to me."

"What are the odds?"

 ** _Minutes later…_**

Ulquiorra lay on the bed, panting as Ichigo put her toys to use. A low buzzing filled the room from the small egg-shaped vibrators taped to her nipples, buzzing away at her hardened nipples. The woman was spread eagle on the bed, obeying Ichigo's instructions to not move. Byakuya continued to lay on the couch, touching herself while watching like Ulquiorra had before her.

"Mmmmh…" the two moaned as Ichigo planted his lips on hers. Ulquiorra panted as Ichigo touched the buttons on the sides of the eggs and set them to a higher speed, her pussy wet as excitement rushed through her. As Ichigo's lips left hers, Ulquiorra looked up at him pleadingly. "Please, Ichigo. Use my body as you wish. I'll do whatever you want."

Bringing the bag of toys closer, Ichigo had a couple of ideas and smirked. "Pull your legs back," he commanded. Ulquiorra did as requested, gripping her legs by the back of her ankles until her feet hung in the air. Reaching into the bag, Ichigo pulled out a large pink dildo. It wasn't as big as him but it was big enough to suit his needs.

"Ohhhhhh!" Ulquiorra threw her head back when Ichigo plunged the toy into her pussy. Even though her pussy was nice and wet, it still made Ulquiorra cringe as her pussy stretched around the toy. Whenever she used it to pleasure herself she'd always do it slow to get herself adjusted. "Guhh!" she groaned as Ichigo pushed the large sex toy in and out of her pussy, his hand reaching into the bag once again to pull out a small bottle of lube…

Deciding to get some payback like he did to Byakuya, Ichigo lubed up his erect manhood and pushed the toy in Ulquiorra's pussy deep, the tip pressing against the woman's cervix. Gripping the woman's soft thighs, Ichigo pushed her legs back farther, pinning the woman to the bed by his heavy weight. Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the touch of his tip pressing into her ring of muscles. Yet, there was no fear in her eyes, only excitement at the idea of Ichigo taking her in the ass. "Yes…" she whispered in anticipation, the buzzing in her breasts adding to her excitement. "Please use my asshole as much as you want," she begged with the same lustful submission as Byakuya.

"With pleasure."

"AHHH!"

Two cries filled the room, Ichigo's quiet and Ulquiorra's loud. Ichigo pushed into Ulquiorra's backdoor, slowly pushing inch after inch of his thick cock into her sphincter. The Arrancar's mouth opened up to let out a silent scream, the burning feel of her ass being stretched to its limit making her head fog up,, her green eyes rolling backwards. She'd never expected anal to hurt this much. But because it was Ichigo on top of her, pushing into her ass with a face that said he was loving every second of it.

Ulquiorra howled in painful ecstasy as Ichigo pushed in and out of her. Soon her ass loosened up and Ichigo could smash her bottom without any resistance. And with every push into her sphincter, the dildo that was still inside Ulquiorra's pussy would shift, giving Ulquiorra double the pleasure.

Byakuya continued to watch them from the couch, feeling so turned on as she watched her lover tame the powerful Arrancar. Part of her wished that she was the one that Ichigo was going to town on. Her loins heating up with aching need. Spying the bag of toys that'd been tossed to the floor, Byakuya decided to have a little fun herself. Scooping up a vibrating dildo, Byakuya put in her mouth and eagerly licked it, pretending she was giving Ichigo head. Once it was good and slick, Byakuya pulled it out of her mouth and brought it to her own asshole. "Ah!" she gasped as it slipped into her. Quickly learning to relax, Byakuya lay back on the couch while she fucked herself. "Mmmmh!" She smiled as she turned on the vibrator, the vibrations in her ass sublime.

Ulquiorra was a moaning mess, her pussy squirting around the dildo inside her, her body unable to keep itself from climax. "Guhhhh!" she moaned as her mind went blank.

Ichigo had tasted the tightness of a virgin woman but nothing prepared him for the sudden pressure of a woman's asshole when she was in the throes of climax. The young man threw his head back and felt his mind go blank as his balls unloaded inside Ulquiorra's asshole. "Ahhh!"

"OOOOOH!" Ulquiorra cooed as her ass was filled with cum. Ichigo filled her with what felt like every drop of spunk in his balls, Ichigo's vision blurring before he finally pulled out. Ulquiorra's pussy pushed out the dildo, the toy slipping out of her wet cunt while Ichigo let go of her legs, letting the woman lie on the bed.

Arms wrapped around Ichigo and warm breath hit his ear. Byakuya embraced her lover, the vibrator still buzzing around in her ass. "Tell me, Ichigo. Who pleased you more? Me? Or her?" Looking down, Ichigo saw Ulquiorra staring up at him with the same question in her eyes.

Chuckling, Ichigo turned his head and kissed Byakuya's cheek. "I can't possibly choose. You're both amazing."

"I suppose we'll have to settle with that," Ulquiorra said, feeling the burn in her ass. "As long as Ichigo is satisfied, I'm content."

"For once, we are in agreement, Arrancar," Byakuya replied, hugging Ichigo tighter. "I guess I'll share. For now."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, glad the two women had found some middle ground. "Okay, I need to take a shower then we'll start round two."

"How about we have round two in the shower?" Byakuya suggested. "It's big enough for all of us." She winked at Ulquiorra, who sat up and nodded at her.

"Let's," the Arrancar said before the two women took Ichigo by his hands. The naked women guided Ichigo to the bathroom, where their steamy night was just beginning…

To be continued


	11. The New Family

**Warning: Lemon! Fivesome!**

 _Chapter Eleven: The New Family_

 _ **A week later…  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Opening his eyes, Ichigo sat up in bed and yawned. He looked around and found his bed empty, something that felt strangely odd after night after night of making love to one of his four girlfriends.

"Come to think of it," Ichigo said out loud, "I haven't seen any of them for a few days now." He knew that Byakuya and Kenpachi had returned to their squads after knocking boots with him, albeit reluctantly, but he had no idea where Ulqiuorra and Grimmjow were. He heard noises coming down from the kitchen and looked at the clock. "Weird. I thought Yuzu and Dad went to Karin's soccer game. Did they come home early?" Getting dressed, Ichigo headed downstairs. Smelling delicious scents from the kitchen, Ichigo entered it…and almost choked on his tongue.

Inside, cooking waffles, was Grimmjow, dressed in a blue apron.

"Uhhh…" Ichigo deadpanned, not believing what he was seeing. "Grimmjow…what are you doing?"

"What?" Grimmjow turned around and frowned at her boyfriend, still mixing the batter. "I'm hungry. And you have to be hungry too at nine in the morning. I'm making breakfast. Now sit in the living room and wait."

Ichigo sighed, not wanting to argue with the violent woman. He didn't want to risk fighting in the kitchen nor want the woman to jump him for an early morning quickie. "Okay. I'll be waiting in the living room." Turning around, he went into the room and was unsurprised to see the other three genderbended women sitting there. "When'd you all get here?" he asked, deadpanning

"We haven't been here long," Byakuya said, sitting next to Ulquiorra on the couch. "We only came in when your family left for your sister's game."

Sitting in a recliner, Kenpachi scoffed and sat back. "What a dumb game, anyway? Where's the fun in kicking a ball? At least kill someone every game or two…"

"Murder isn't a sport here, you brute," the female Byakuya mocked.

"Why not?"

Grimmjow came in and scowled at the three. "I don't remember inviting you in with me," she said, glaring at her compatriots, particularly Grimmjow.

Byakuya turned to Ichigo. "We let ourselves in after you slipped inside. I don't know what the rest of you are here for but I need to speak to Ichigo alone." Standing up, the woman gestured to her lover. "Ichigo, may I have a word with you in your room."

Grimmjow immediately leapt up and put her hand on Byakuya's shoulder and stopped her. "Hold it! I need to talk to him first. Whatever you have to say can wait!" she angrily told her.

"Get in line," Kenpachi snorted, already pushing Ichigo towards his room. "You can talk to him after I do." But she found herself blocked by Ulquiorra.

"I did not wait this long to wait anymore. I'm going first," the ivory woman told the captain, not intimidated by her glare.

"Stop! STOP!" Ichigo yelled, putting himself between the quarreling women. He didn't need a fight to break out in his own house. He thought he'd managed to mediate between the four and got them to stop being so hostile towards one another but this was a powder keg about to blow. "All of you calm down! What is it you all want to tell me?" The four instantly started talking at once, each trying to speak over the other three, giving Ichigo a headache. "STOP!" Taking a deep breath, the young man looked over at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Grimmjow looked at the other three before looking back at Ichigo. For a moment, Ichigo saw the woman strangely hesitate before replying. "I…wanted to tell you that I learned how to do household chores," the bluenette confessed. "I went back to Hueco Mundo and had the servants teach me how to sew and cook."

The shock almost stopped Ichigo's heart. The image of the female Grimmjow in a housewife's outfit, cooking dinner for him, was a very strange one. "You did? But wait a minute. Didn't you and Ulquiorra kill Aizen? DIdn't the other Arrancar want revenge?"

"Hah!" Grimmjow laughed, "Like I told you, Ichigo, we weren't united by loyalty. Old Barragan took back his throne and didn't care what I was up to. I just…" she sighed and pointed out the window. "I wanted you to know that I learned how to act in the World of the Living."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo turned to Kenpachi. "Okay, Kenpachi, why're you here?"

"I finally managed to beat it into my men's heads that I was staying the way I was and that you and I are an item," the spiky-haired woman told him.

"Staying the way you are?" Ichigo repeated.

Byakuya interrupted. "Captain Kurotsuchi told us that he was close to a breakthrough with a formula to turn us back to normal."

"We told him to take his serum and shove it," Kenpachi grinned, remembering the conversation. "I haven't been this happy in ages. Anyway, I told them if they had a problem they could take it up with me, you and Yachiru."

"Ulquiorra?"

The stoic woman looked at him with a worried look on her face. "I've been learning from your friend, Kisuke Urahara, about human emotion. He's been giving me lessons on understanding a human heart and how it works. I wanted you to know that I'm starting understand my emotions towards you and I merely want to show my affections to you every day."

Ichigo nodded, knowing that it must've been hard for a Hollow whose very being was about emptiness to grasp the concept of a heart. "Byakuya?"

Sitting down, Byakuya sat back and gave her lover a small smile. "I wanted to tell you about what happened with my clan. My elders tried to marry me off."

"What?"

Kenpachi started laughing. "Yeah, they tried to marry her off to some off stuffy noble because they were embarrassed that she refused to turn back to normal and let you into her pants."

"So what'd you do?" Ichigo asked, curious as to what happened next.

Byakuya merely gave him a playful smile and patted the hilt of her zanpakuto. "I decided that my family tree needed some pruning." Upon seeing the shocked faces on his face, she further elaborated. "I am the head of my clan, male or female. Most of my family was sick of the elders. They will not be missed. Now there is nothing to stop me from being your loving wife."

Ichigo blushed but Byakuya's words seemed to enflame the other three. "Whoa! Hold on!" Kenpachi shouted, putting an arm around Ichigo possessively. "I'm more than willing to share him with you broads but if anyone is getting a ring on her finger, it's me!"

"Dream on!" Grimmjow growled. "I'm going to marry him. Because he got me-"

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra interrupted, her voice grim, "I should be the one who weds Ichigo. It's only natural." Her hand quickly went to her stomach for a moment.

"Dream on!" Kenpachi shouted, getting louder. "Yachiru and I are already picking out a room."

Ichigo blinked, not liking where this is going. Because from the sound of it…

"What are you girls talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ichigo," Byakuya said, standing back up. "The one who marries you should be the one who's carrying your child." She patted her own stomach, indicating the obvious. "Me."

Ichigo's jaw droped and the blood ran to his face but his shock didn't end there.

"Hey!" Kenpachi growled. "I'm the one who's pregnant! Unohana confirmed it yesterday after I started throwing up in the morning."

"Up yours!" Grimmjow shouted into her face. "I'm the one who's knocked up!"

"Please," Ulquiorra rolled her eyes. "You are clearly mistaken. My fellow Espada Szayelapporo confirmed my pregnancy."

Realizing that he'd got not one, but four women pregnant, he did the only natural thing. The four bickering women all turned when they heard a loud thud, Ichigo fainting from the news.

 ** _Later…_**

Ichigo opened his eyes and found himself back in his room. He looked over at the clock. It'd only been a few minutes but Ichigo strangly felt like he'd been asleep for days.

"Oh! You're awake."

Sitting up, Ichigo saw the four women in his room. Byakuya was sitting in his chair, Grimmjow on his desk, Kenpachi leaning against the wall and Ulquiorra at the foot of his bed. "You gave us quite the scare."

"No, that would be you girls," Ichigo said. "Are you serious? Are you all really…pregnant?"

"We are," Byakuya said, nodding with the others. "In hindsight, I guess it was obvious since we've been having sex so much."

Ulquiorra put a hand on his shoulder, knowing how much distress she and the others put him in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm..." Ichigo sighed. "I'm ecstatic. I'm scared. I'm a whole lot of emotions right now."

But Ichigo knew that he had to take things in stride and there was a more pressing matter to deal with. "Girls," he started, looking at the four. The other three women stood up and knelt down in front of Ichigo.

"I care about all four of you. But this arguing and bickering needs to stop. I mean it." He looked each woman in the eye before continuing. "I don't need to four at each other's throats, especially since all four of you are pregnant." He stood up and let the four feel his growing spiritual pressure, making sure they understood he was serious. "I'm not asking this time. I'm telling you." Letting up on his spiritual pressure, he grabbed his pass and popped out of his body. "I…I need to go talk to my dad and Yamamoto about this. I'm certain this goes against some tradition in Soul Society so I'll probably need to punch him a few times before he lets me live in the Soul Society with the four of you."

He opened the window and quickly left, leaving the four women in his room. For a moment there was silence before Grimmjow looked at the others.

"Anyone else turned on?"

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

 ** _Later…_**

Ichigo stepped out of the Urahara Shop and sighed, having had a long, LONG conversation with the Head-Captain back in the Soul Society. It'd been even more embarrassing telling his father what'd happened. He thought Isshin would drown in his own tears of joy…

"Ichigo?"

Turning around, Ichigo saw Byakuya walking up to him. "Byakuya? Where's everyone else?"

"They've been waiting for you to come back. I volunteered to go wait here for you but you already arrived back."

"Are you…okay?" Ichigo asked the woman carrying his child.

"I'm…well, I'm in the same position as you: scared and jubilated. Anyway," she pointed in the direction of their favorite love hotel. "The others are waiting for you. We've talked things over and come to an agreement."

"Really?" Ichigo blinked. "What did you agree on?"

"Come with me and we'll tell you."

 **Hot and Heavy Love Hotel**

The three women were waiting for them as Byakuya led them to their room, the same pink-heart covered room that Byakuya and Ulquiorra had their contest with it. Byakuya joined them on the bed while Ichigo took a seat in a chair. "Ichigo, like I said, we came to an understanding."

"What are you talking about?"

Ulquiorra piped in. "We decided to respect your wishes. We will no longer bicker and argue with each other. Your affections are what we want most. I'll hold my nose while I'm in present company." The other three women nodded as well, showing Ichigo they were willing to set their pride aside for his sake.

"Not to mention," Kenpachi added. "Now that we're all preggers, if we get into a fight we'll be putting our babies in danger. And that's the last thing any of us want."

"So, we good?" Grimmjow asked.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo exhaled and smiled, glad at this turn of events. "I'm more than good. I'm happy."

"Good. Because we decided on something else," Ulquiorra said, getting up and walking over to Ichigo.

"What?"

"We decided on how we'd celebrate our happy new family…"

Ulquiorra pulled Ichigo to his feet, giving her lover a quick kiss before guiding him to the bed where his other ladies were waiting.

As soon as he dipped a knee onto the bed, the four ladies were upon him. Amidst kisses and soft touches his lovers stripped him of his clothes. The women quickly stripped out of their clothes as well, tossing their useless clothing to the floor.

Grimmjow and Kenpachi pushed Ichigo onto his back. Putting his head on the soft pillow, Ichigo lay back and moaned as lips and tongues began to feast on his masculine body. Cupping her face with her slender hands, Byakuya pressed her lips against Ichigo's, slipping him tongue while running her hands through his orange hair. Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned as tongues attacked his genitals. Kenpachi's pussy dripped as she dragged her tongue up and down Ichigo's large shaft and Ulquiorra buried her nose into Ichigo's balls, inhaling his musky scent before licking his sac. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow started to lick his nipples, dragging her long nails across his abs.

Kenpachi and Ulquiorra worked Ichigo's cock until their lover was nice and hard. Deciding to skip the foreplay, both Arrancar and Soul Reaper decided to jump right into the main act this time. "You ready?" Ulquiorra asked, her hand touching herself.

"For this cock? I was born ready!" the spiky-haired woman grinned before hopping onto Ichigo's lap. Lifting her hips, she lowered herself down onto Ichigo's clamhammer. "Ohhh, I've missed this…" she slurred as her womanhood wrapped around her lover's cock. Her bells began to jingle as she moved her hips, beginning to bounce.

Byakuya repositioned herself behind Ichigo's head. She lifted Ichigo's head up and laid him in her lap, smiling as he moaned from Kenpachi's wild bouncing. Grimmjow, meanwhile, climbed on top of Ichigo and cupped her breasts. "Want a taste?" the bluenette teased when Ichigo opened his eyes again, her fingers circling her hard, pink nipples. When Ichigo smiled she leaned down and buried Ichigo's face in her large cleavage. "Ooooh…" she sighed as Ichigo's tongue attacked her sensitive nipple. When a hand went through her hair gently, she looked up to find Byakuya's lips waiting for her.

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Ulquiorra slid behind Kenpachi and wrapped her arms around her. Her hands went to the scarred captain's bouncing tits and squeezed them gently with her soft hands, grinding her hips into the woman's phat ass. "Ahhh…"

"Mmmmh!" Kenpachi moaned, biting down on her lower lip. To have sex with Ichigo with this many people involved turned the lewdness up to eleven for her. She'd shared Ichigo with Grimmjow in a few threesomes but this was on a different level of sexy. "Fuck…" She rolled her hips and tilted her back onto Ulquiorra's shoulder, moaning to the high heavens while the Arrancar fondled her breasts. Like always she could feel Ichigo so very deep inside her. To her, all the joyous battles she'd experienced in the past paled in comparison to the ecstasy of Ichigo balls deep inside of her. Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow's boob, switching to the other neglected nipple. Looking down, Kenpachi spotted Grimmjow's shapely booty and palmed her juicy cheeks. Her breath hitched when Ulquiorra's hand slid down her muscular body to touch her clit. She hissed as her new friend touched her sensitive jewel, her hips rolling harder, grinding her ass into Ulquiorra's hips. "Fuck…"

While Kenpachi rode Ichigo like a stallion, Ichigo continued to dine on Grimmjow's tits while resting his head on Byakuya's pillow-soft thighs. His hands reached for Kenpachi's hips, thrusting up into her tight depths. He dragged his tongue across Grimmjow's creamy breasts, slowly losing himself to the pleasure. "Mmmmmh!"

Kenpachi could feel Ichigo go deeper and deeper as she rolled her hips, bouncing on his cock faster. "Oh fuck! Fuck!" she shouted when Ulquiorra started to viciously rub her clit, nibbling on her shoulder. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"By the sounds of it, Ichigo is about to climax too," Byakuya noted by Ichigo's moaning. Grimmjow shut her up with another kiss, sucking on the captains' tongue while grinding her wet pussy into Ichigo's hard chest, smearing his skin with her juices.

Ichigo and Kenpachi reached bliss together. Kenpachi stuck out her tongue and moaned like a hardcore slut when she came, her pussy clenching Ichigo's cock while the teen blew his load inside her, filling her pussy with hot jizz. Ulquiorra turned her head and kissed the woman, running her hands up and down her pregnant compatriot's body.

Kenpachi got off of Ichigo and laid down, panting while rubbing her pregnant belly. Ulquiorra leaned down and licked Ichigo's cock, tasting traces of his cum and Kenpachi's juices on it. She sighed from the dirty taste and sat up. "Delicious…"

Grimmjow finally got off of Ichigo. "My turn…" she grinned. Getting on her hands and knees, she pointed her ass Ichigo and wiggled her rump. "Come on, Ichigo! Fuck my pussy!"

Getting up, Ichigo crawled over to the horny Grimmjow and got on top of her. The Arrancar shivered when his hands, rough from his honed swordsmanship, roamed her beautiful body. A hiss left her when Ichigo's huge cock nudged her wet entrance, her juices leaking as his shaft rubbed her pink, wet lips.

"Fuck me!" Grimmjow begged. The teasing was driving her crazy. "Please fuck my pussy, Ichigo! I need your cock!" She wanted Ichigo inside her since the moment she became a woman. And every time she got her wish, the need grew more. Now that she was knocked up, the need became a necessity. She didn't just want Ichigo to fuck her. She needed him to plow her fertile depths.

Gripping her hips, Ichigo granted her wish. Pushing into Grimmjow's hole, he groaned from how her tight hole gripped him, pushing his cock to the base. "Damn! How are you so tight!" he said, his hands gripping her waist tightly.

"That's because…my cunt craves your cock!" Grimmjow slurred. Now that she was carrying Ichigo's child inside her she felt marked, claimed by her boyfriend. She bucked into Ichigo's thrusts, digging her nails into the sheets as Ichigo bottomed out her pussy. "Ohhh! So good!"

The other three women watched, getting more aroused by the minute, as Ichigo fucked the Arrancar hard. Sitting behind Ulquiorra, Byakuya started to touch the Arrancar's ivory-skinned body, kissing her neck while playing with her friends. As Ulquiorra turned her head she kissed the captain. Lying on her side, Kenpachi fingered her creampied cunt, smiling as she watched Ichigo's cock enter and leave the Arrancar's cunt.

Grimmjow's eyes rolled backward as Ichigo started hitting her womb. All she could hear was the sound of her body becoming one with Ichigo's. Feral growls escaped her when Ichigo pushed into her womb, driving her wild. Her breasts rubbed into the soft sheets, making heat burn her chest, her blood feeling like it was on fire.

So on edge was the horny Arrancar that before she knew it she could feel the knot inside her begin to come undone. "Mmmmh!" she moaned, tears beginning to sting the edge of her eyes. She let out an incoherent moan when Ichigo hammered her womb. "Ohhhhh! Fuuuuuuuck!" she slurred, gushing around Ichigo's cock.

Leaning down, Ichigo pressed his chest into Grimmjow's sweaty back, his hands grabbing her tits as his balls swelled. "Cumming!" he grunted into her blue hair, filling her up with spunk.

Pulling out of Grimmjow, he watched as the woman slumped onto the bed, a crazy smile on her face while she basked in the afterglow. Turning around, he stroked his still-hard cock at the treat Ulquiorra and Byakuya were giving him.

The two were both on their backs, their legs tangled while scissoring, grinding their pussies together. Kenpachi, meanwhile, was fisting herself, plunging her hand into her pussy, churning the cum inside her.

"Finished with her, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, her eyes glued to her boyfriend's erection. She and Ulquiorra smiled at each other before moving, Ulquiorra climbing on top of Byakuya while the Soul Reaper spread her legs, both women offering themselves to their lover. "Take us, Ichigo," Byakuya cooed, her hands cupping Ulquiorra's soft ass.

"Yes," Ulquiorra moaned in a husky groan as her pussy rubbed Byakuya's. "We've been waiting so long…"

Ichigo didn't need a bigger invitation. His cock ached madly, wanting to sheathe itself into the two tempting women. Crawling over to the two, Ichigo leaned down and put his face in front of their bottoms. The smell of the two horny women made Ichigo's cock throb even harder. "I'll start with you, Ulquiorra," Ichigo said, climbing atop the women. Aiming his manhood at Ulquiorra's dripping cunt, he thrust his hips and plunged his cock into her, bottoming her out in one go.

"Oh!" Ulquiorra gasped, her green eyes widening as her pussy stretched around Ichigo's cock. "So deep!" She clung to Byakuya as Ichigo's slow but powerful thrusts rocked her. Her nipples rubbed with Byakuya's, the pleasure flowing through them both like electricity. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" she moaned with each thrust.

Byakuya hummed, feeling Ulquiorra's clit brush hers. She pulled the Arrancar into a bruising kiss, her tongue tangling with Ulquiorra's. "Mmmmh…" She started to hump Ulquiorra's body in time with Ichigo's thrusts, their bodies grinding together. "Ichigo…" she whined. "Please give it to me. Just a little?" she begged.

Hearing Byakuya beg for him made Ichigo's lust grow like a wildfire. Palming Ulquiorra's juicy cheeks, he pulled out of the Arrancar and thrust into Byakuya, enjoying the moan that came from her. His moans joined his lovely ladies as he alternated pussies with each thrust, slamming his cock all the way inside them with each go. The bed shook as Ichigo fucked his women silly. "Fuck…" he groaned, loving every second of it. Each time he slid into a pussy, it would squeeze him oh-so tightly. He pulled Ulquiorra's cheeks apart and spotted her backdoor. The Arrancar gave a cute squeak when Ichigo pressed his thumb into her asshole, making her kiss Byakuya again in a long, deep kiss, losing herself to the emotion of ecstasy.

The woman beneath her clenched her teeth as pleasure continued to shoot to her brain. Not only was Ichigo hitting her sweet spot every time he shoved his dick into her but her clit mashing with Ulquiorra's was becoming too much to bear. "Can't…hold…" she groaned, clinging to Ulquiorra for dear life.

Ichigo was nearing the end of his rope as well. But he held back as best he could. He wanted to make sure that his two women were pleasured first.

As it turned out, Byakuya and Ulquiorra didn't keep him waiting. Clinging to each other, their sweaty bodies grinding together as their tongues became friendly, both women both reach sweet release simultaneously. "Gonna cum…" Ulquiorra whispered, her eyes glazing over.

"Cum with me…" Byakuya slurred. "I'm…I'm…" Her eyes squeezed shut and she threw her head back, her nails digging into Ulquiorra's back. "I'm cumming!"

"Ahhh!" Ulquorra cried out together with her friend, climaxing together with the woman. Ichigo pulled out of Ulquiorra and watched the two women orgasm together, their pussies squirting all over his hips and cock.

As Ulquiorra rolled off of Byakuya, the two women saw Ichigo stroking his cock, his head tilted back. Even in the throes of orgasm, their need to please Ichigo took precedence. Their bodies quivering with pleasure, they sat up and crawled over to him, leaning down in front of him. "Cum, Ichigo," Byakuya pleaded, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue.

"Cum all over our faces," the lewd Arrancar begged, doing the same as Byakuya and sticking out her tongue.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo cried out, letting out his biggest load yet. His cock erupted all over their faces, covering them with white spunk.

"Ahhhh…" Ulquiorra sighed, swallowing a strand of cum that shot into her mouth.

"So good…" Byakuya moaned lewdly, licking the tip and tasting the last shot as Ichigo finished in her mouth.

Exhausted both physically and mentally, Ichigo fell back on the bed, panting for breath. "I'm…done…" he gasped, his cock finally going limp. He didn't lay on the bed alone for long. Grimmjow and Kenpachi sidled up to him, snuggling with him. They were joined by Ulquiorra and Byakuya, both faces licked clean. Ichigo wrapped his arms around them and hugged the four, smiling in contentment. While the five basked in the steamy afterglow, the four ladies said the same thing together.

"Ichigo, I love you," they all said together.

"Kenpachi, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow…" Ichigo said, feeling happy despite the insanity of the situation. "I love you too."

Now a happy family, Ichigo and his four genderbent pregnant lovers fell asleep, satisfied with how things turned out.

To be continued


	12. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

 _ **A few years later…**_

 **Soul Society; Ichigo's Home**

Near a quiet forest within the Soul Society there was a large house, built just a few years ago by the Kuchiki Clan. The tall grass swayed back and forth in the wind before Ichigo walked towards his house, where his wives and children waited for him. On his arm was a lieutenant's badge, the number thirteen etched on it.

Knowing that there was no way to maintain a normal life while balancing his Substitute duties and deal with two Soul Reapers and two Arrancars, Ichigo decided to move to the Soul Society to be with his women. He'd spoke with his father about and he agreed it was for the best. Then he went to go speak with Yamamoto.

The Head-Captain was wary of allowing Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stay in the Soul Society, them being Hollows after all. However, Ichigo was able to cut a deal with him: they'd be allowed to stay in the Soul Society if they were to stay within the vicinity of their new home. Luckily for him, Byakuya picked out a nice secluded spot next to a forest near the Kuchiki Clan's home for the five to make a happy home.

In addition to their home, Ichigo was asked to join the squads since he'd gotten two captains pregnant, to which Ichigo agreed. Even though he had all the capabilities to become a captain, he didn't want any more responsibilities on his plate so he and the other captains worked out a lieutenant's position, sharing the role with Rukia at Ukitake's behest.

Entering the house, he went into the kitchen and saw one of his wives in front of the oven. "Cooking dinner already?"

Turning around, the housewife with blue hair smiled cheekily at her husband. "I've nine mouths to feed. Gotta get ahead of the curve," Grimmjow said as she turned around. Ichigo was amused to see that the woman had on her favorite apron: a pink one with a blue cat eating a strawberry, a Christmas gift courtesy of Ichigo. Putting down her bowl, Grimmjow walked up to the young man and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a welcoming kiss. "Mmmmh…"

When they finally broke the kiss Ichigo looked around. "Where're the kids?"

"Ulquiorra is playing with Kayano and Nagisa. Ochiru is having a playdate with Yachiru and Byakuya took Hisana to play with Yoruichi."

"Actually," said a voice behind them. "We just got back."

No sooner did Ichigo turn around did a small blur tackled him. "Daddy!" squealed the young girl with black hair. Hisana, named after Byakuya's first wife, hugged her father. "How was your day?" she asked with curious eyes.

"It went well." Ichigo knelt down to pick up his little girl. "How was playing with Yoruichi?"

The little girl beamed with happiness. "It was so much fun! We played tag all day! She's so fast!"

Ichigo looked at his wife, Byakuya, and the two chuckled. "She sure is."

"Oh, Ichigo, you're home?" said a new voice. The group turned to see Ulquiorra walking down the stairs, carrying a little boy and girl.

"Daddy!" squealed Kayano, a young girl who was the spitting image of her mother, with bone-white skin and dark hair. She did share Ichigo's eyes, however. Nagisa had Grimmjow's blue hair but looked more like Ichigo, much to everyone's puzzlement.

Ichigo noticed two strange things when the Arrancar's babies were born. The first was that Ichigo's children were born as Souls, not Hollows. Neither Nagisa nor Kayano bore a mask fragment or a Hollow hole. It was a relief for Ichigo, who worried what might happen if his wives gave birth to Hollow babies.

The second strange occurrence happened right after the children were born. Ichigo noticed a strange shift in Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's personalities. The violent bluenette suddenly seemed peaceful and content while the emotionless Ulquiorra was sudden alive with joy and feelings. Curious about what had caused such a huge paradigm shift, Ichigo consulted Kisuke on the matter.

 _"It's rather simple," Kisuke said, sipping a cup of tea while Yoruichi was fawning over the babies. "Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are both Hollows with very distinct character traits. Soi-Fon once told me that the Espada were all governed by Aspects of Death. The aspects define who they are. It makes sense that motherhood would tamper with those aspects."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Grimmjow is a Hollow ruled by a thirst for destruction. Ulquiorra is defined by her lack of emotion. However, the act of giving birth is the complete opposite of those aspects. Creating life is the opposite of destruction and becoming a mother brings a whole plethora of emotions. I'd argue that your two Espada ladies are now defined by an Aspect of Life now: Birth."_

 _The two were interrupted when Grimmjow came into the room, a plate full of cookies in her hands. "Who wants chocolate chip cookies?" she merrily asked._

 _"I…see what you mean…"_

The family heard the door opened and Ichigo's fourth wife entered the room. "WE'RE BACK!" Kenpachi loudly declared, both Yachiru and Ochiru on his shoulders. Ochiru was the only one out of the four children to share Ichigo's orange hair, a happy smile as she and her sister rode her mother's shoulders.

Ichigo smiled as the children all rushed him, eager to hug their father. "Hey, kids!"

"Daddy!" all four squealed, laughing as they hugged their father.

Soon the children had returned to their big playroom while Ichigo relaxed in the living room, sitting on the couch with Byakuya and Kenpachi snuggling with him, the three exhausted after a long day. As the two women kissed his cheek, Ichigo reflected on prior events.

Shortly after it was decided on what was to be done with the pregnant women, Ichigo decided to tie the knot with his four ladies. Although polygamy wasn't exactly allowed in the Soul Society, nobody really wanted to discuss semantics with four incredibly powerful women who would fight to the death for their lover. The Kuchiki Clan especially disapproved of Byakuya's new marriage, even after she'd "pruned the family tree". However, after a brief period to adjust, nobody could deny how happy the five were, especially after the four genderbent women gave birth to their children.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow came in and joined the three and they settled on the couch. Ichigo wrapped his arms around them and smiled lovingly as they all cuddled together, one big happy family.

"Hey, girls?"

"Yes?" the four wives answered simultaneously.

"You ever regret taking that Serum?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

"Never," they all said, hugging him.

"If we didn't, we'd be enemies," Ulquiorra said.

"And I'd be all alone," Byakuya told him.

"Besides, if we didn't take that serum, there'd be no way I'd be having incredible sex," Grimmjow grinned.

"What she said," Kenpachi added.

Smiling, Ichigo kissed his ladies before settling in for the night, happy with his wives and children…

The End

 **A.N.: Before you ask, yes I did use the names from Assassination Classroom for the kids names. Till next time! Whacky out!**


End file.
